Road to Summer
by Blue Sky Thinking
Summary: Evangeline is one of many orphaned by the first  war. After running away from her religious Muggle guardian, she is taken in by the Weasley's, and becomes the witch that she is destined for. The course of love never does run smooth when evil lurks.
1. Prologue

**Really, really had to get this out. I noticed there weren't many stories in this specific category and the ones that were there are very similar. I thought I'd give it a go myself, I'll continue it if I get plenty or reviews, and please, of course, be kind. **

**This is the only chapter that will be set at this time, the rest will start at Year Five and continue from then.  
><strong>

**On with the story... **

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Whitby, Yorkshire**_

__The wings of the Northern Hawk Owl pierced the air, as the majestic creature glided through the scudding white clouds across the crisp blue of the summer sky. The browned envelope tied to its mottled leg was bound for Yorkshire, to the home of one Evangeline Brown. The bird swooped down as it neared its destination, over various rooftops, and eventually to the door of the address on the envelope. With instinctive precision, the owl released the letter, so that it went through the brass letterbox, and landed on the mat below the door.

A girl of eleven heard the snap of brass on brass, and the creak of the springs as a letter was delivered, from her small bedroom upstairs. She knew by now that it was her job to collect the post and give it to her 'Aunt.' Her golden curls bounced as she hurried down the stairs, and she pushed her thick- rimmed glasses absentmindedly onto her nose.

She picked up the letter, which lay on the old doormat, and eyed it carefully. It wasn't like anything she'd seen before, the paper looked old, and felt thicker than a usual letter would. Instead of print on the front, the address was written in black calligraphic ink, and, even more oddly, the letter was addressed to her.

With a frown, she took the letter down the hall and to the kitchen, where her portly guardian sat as usual at the kitchen table, eating the breakfast that Evangeline had prepared, and looking over a newspaper with disdain.

"Aunt Ruth?" She said politely, standing beside the table, her eyes still scrutinizing the envelope.

"What?" She snapped, not lifting her eyes from the newspaper.

"This letter is addressed to me. Shall I open it?" She questioned, knowing better than to do something without permission.

Ruth lifted her eyes slowly from the paper, and to the letter in Evangeline's hand.

She'd been dreading the day when this letter arrived, so with uncharacteristically fast reflexes, she snatched the letter from Evangeline's hand, and promptly tore the letter in half. Evangeline couldn't help but flinch slightly in surprise. What could the letter possibly say that had Aunt Ruth so worried?

"It's none of your concern." She said firmly, standing, and dropping the letter in the bin, before taking her seat again, and returning to the paper.

"But-"

Aunt Ruth's eyes snapped up to Evangeline's face quickly, her expression hard and sharp. Evangeline gulped and cast her eyes to the floor.

"Did I hear the word '_but'_ escape your lips?" She harshly asked. Evangeline swallowed, and twisted her hands nervously behind her back.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Ruth." She said in a small voice.

"You will do well to remember your manners girl. Now, to your room." Aunt Ruth noisily rustled the paper in front of her and waved the young girl away. Evangeline nodded and hastily left the room, and returned upstairs.

Aunt Ruth cast a solemn look to the bin where the letter sat. She'd managed to keep that unholy world away herself for ten years; he wasn't going to fail now.

**...**

Evangeline sat cross-legged on her bed, head in her hands and elbows on her knees. She couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious letter that her Aunt had been so quick to throw away. She fingered the metal cross that hung around her neck, and let out a long sigh.

Evangeline had never been much of a believer even though that was what she had always been taught for her life. Evangeline was an orphan, and 'Aunt' Ruth wasn't really her Aunt, she was her guardian, and not a particularly willing one. As far as Evangeline was concerned, her mother had died at birth, and her father had killed himself from the depression, what had truly happened was a different story...

During the dark times, the war between the Death Eaters and the rest of the wizarding world, her parents had been two of the many honorable wizards who had fought and died for the good cause, and Evangeline became one of the many orphan children without a home or anywhere to go. There were witches and wizards that had been close to her parents that would've been more than happy to take her in, but, alas, that was impossible...

**10 Years Previous**

_Richard and Christina Brown knew that that night was the night. It had been on the cards for months, it was time. Neither spoke as they drove the Muggle car through the dreary streets of the Yorkshire seaside town, and the only sound that resounded was the rattle in the small fist of the baby in the back, giggling delightedly at the sound, blissfully unaware. _

_The car slowed down and came to a stop. _

"_We're here." Richard said flatly, his voice solemn, and laced with sadness. Christina nodded a slow nod, and swallowed the lump in her throat, as she undid her seatbelt. The two opened the car doors and stepped out onto the old cobbles of the road, and Christina stepped round the car to take the baby into her arms, and held her closely to her chest. _

_The two looked up at the old small building, and the brass cross which rested on the door. The building was the Mother Theresa Orphanage, run by a group of nuns. Christina carefully placed her baby in the pale pink carrier, and covered her with soft white blankets, resting her rattle over her small chest. She couldn't quite bring herself to look at her face yet, as she carried her to the door, Richard's hand on the middle of her back, guiding her gently. _

_They arrived at the sheltered doorway, and with shaky hands, Christina gently set down the carrier, before kneeling down beside it as her husband watched from above, his eyes glistening._

"_We love you darling, please know that we love you." Christina whispered gently, her tears now freely falling. "One day you'll understand why we did this." She looked firmly into the stormy blue eyes of her daughter, and felt her breath catch. She removed an envelope from her pocket, and laid it atop the blankets. "I only- I only wish we could see you grow up to be the great witch you will grow up to be. My beautiful baby." With those final words, Christina lowered her pink lips to her daughter's soft rosy cheek, and allowed them to rest there for a moment, before painfully pulling away, with a strangled sob. _

_Richard pulled her into his arms, and laid a kiss on the top of her head, whispering the only consoling words he could find to her. "We're saving her life... We're saving her life." _

_Christina nodded, and with one final look at her beautiful baby, she walked on shaky legs back to the car, allowing her husband his goodbye. He in turn got to his knees: _

"_My beautiful daughter." Were the only words he could find. "We were lucky to have you, even for a short while." He brought his lips to her forehead, and she let out a sound of delighted approval, shaking her rattle. Richard let out a choked laugh, and tapped her nose with his fingertip. "Goodbye, princess." _

_Richard stood up straight, and pressed the worn doorbell; when he heard it ring, he walked away and returned to the car. To them, that was the most painful thing that happened that day. _

_It was six months later that Evangeline was adopted by Ruth Merryweather. _

**... **

Evangeline waited, lying in her bed with her eyes wide open, until she heard the loud snores from the room next door, and knew that Aunt Ruth was sleeping. With feather-light footsteps, she crossed her bedroom floor barefoot; her nighty swaying around her as she ever so slowly opened her bedroom door. She grimaced at the way it creaked, and frowned angrily at the inanimate object. Aunt Ruth did not seem wake though, so she continued to creep down the hallway until she reached the top of the stairs, where she opted to sit on her bottom and go down each step that way, as it seemed quieter. That seemed to take an age, but she eventually reached the hallway and crept down it, and into the kitchen. It was dark, and so Evangeline was especially careful not to trip over any chairs or table legs. She reached her destination eventually... The bin.

With a glance back to the hallway, she took off the lid, and peered inside. The torn paper sat stop some discarded food and screwed up wrappers, and she picked up both halves carefully, before replacing the lid.

Getting back to her room seemed easier, and once she was safely inside, she let out a long breath, before turning on her bedside lamp. She fettled around in her 'messy' draw, the one that held pens and paper and pencils, until she found a used ream of Scotch tape. She took it out with a triumphant grin, and returned to her bed, where the two halves of the letter lay.

"Here we go..." She whispered to herself.

**... **

Evangeline had no sleep that night, especially not after piecing together the letter. She had so many questions; so much she needed to know. She just waited for morning to arrive so that she could maybe have some of them answered.

When Aunt Ruth finally awoke, and Evangeline heard her heavy footsteps descend the stairs, she left her room and followed her to the kitchen.

"Paper." She said expectantly, sitting herself down at the table. Evangeline hastily rushed to the doormat and picked up the newspaper that had been delivered, before rushing back to Aunt Ruth and placing it on the table before her.

She prepared her breakfast of bacon and toast faster than usual, and set it before her, before sitting herself down at the table and waiting impatiently, drumming her fingers on her knees.

"Aunt Ruth..." She said slowly, swinging her feet, which didn't touch the floor.

"Hmm?" She asked distractedly, eyes, as usual, on the paper, and chewing a mouthful.

"What's... What's Hogwarts?" Evangeline looked at her toes, knowing she would be in trouble, but needing to ask.

Ruth stopped mid-chew, and the paper dropped from her hand. Her eyes rose to Evangeline, and she swallowed her mouthful.

"What did you say?" She questioned. Evangeline recognized the anger, she was used to it, but there was something else in Ruth that day... It was almost... Frightened?

"Hogwarts, Aunt Ruth... I- I read the letter."

"How dare you? I strictly told you not to think on that letter." Ruth tried to be her usual brisk self, but found it difficult. The past seemed to be coming back to haunt her.

"I'm sorry Aunt Ruth, but I was just curious, please can you tell me what it is?" Evangeline said pleadingly, her eyes firmly fixed on Ruth's face.

"You know _better_ than to defy me young _lady_." Ruth stood quickly and Evangeline flinched. She had never hit her before, but she looked like in that moment she could. "Enough of the questions!"

Evangeline began to cry slightly, and stood, showing a rare front of defiance.

"No." She said firmly, although her voice cracked. "Tell me what Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is. Tell me why I need a wand, and a cauldron, and all these strange books!" Evangeline's hands shook a she shouted, she needed to know.

"GO TO BED!" Her Aunt screeched, wary of the child's anger, and the way that the plates on the table shook.

"NO! Has it got something to do with my parents?" She asked, her voice still raised and still crying.

"Of course it hasn't you silly girl!" Aunt Ruth lied, but Evangeline saw the flicker in her eyes, and knew she was being untruthful.

"Don't lie! TELL ME!" Evangeline yelled, the tears streaming down her face.

"Your parents died when you were born. END OF STORY!"

The plate that had been shaking on the table smashed, making Aunt Ruth jump, and the porcelain shards scatter over the table and floor, and bits of toast.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Aunt Ruth said no more words, fear overtook her, and anger. What was happening under her roof was unholy, it was wrong. She said nothing as she crossed the room to Evangeline, and grabbed her by the collar of her nighty with a meaty hand. Evangeline let out a frightened squeal as she was dragged from the room, and into the hallway.

"You get upstairs, you go to bed! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Ruth pushed Evangeline to the bottom of the staircase, causing her to trip and hit her knee on the wood. "NOW!"

Evangeline scrambled up the stairs, tripping over her own feet on the way, until she finally threw herself into her bedroom, sobbing like the child she was.

_**... **_

Ruth walked on shaky legs back to the living room, and knelt down on the floor before the fireplace. A crucifix rested on the chimney-breast, and Ruth prayed to it fervently. Evangeline made that plate smash; it was obvious. Witchcraft and wizardry... Demonic... Evil... Unholy. Ruth knew she would not allow that world to enter her life again, it was wrong.

When Evangeline was a baby; Ruth was visited by a tall man with a long grey beard and half moon spectacles. Oddly dressed, and softly spoken. He told Ruth of how Evangeline's parents had died, how they had truly died, and told her of the world outside what she knew. A world of magic and wonderment. How Ruth dreaded it. He told her that Evangeline was to be told about the wizarding world when Ruth thought her old enough, and that when she turned eleven, she would receive a letter informing about what she would need for Hogwarts and when she would go.

Ruth told her nothing, and never would.

_**... **_

Evangeline spent the entire night staring at the taped together letter from Hogwarts, trying to understand why it had come to her. She knew it had something to do with her parents, and she knew that Ruth understood what it was, but was keeping the truth from her.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**Headmaster. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**__  
>(Order of Merlin. First Class. Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock. Supreme Mugwump. International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Miss Brown, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Please find enclosed of all necessary books and equipment. (We suggest shopping a Diagon Alley)._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress _

Evangeline had read he words countless times, as well as the lists of uniform and equipment. It baffled her.

Another thing that she found confusing was the train ticket that had accompanied the letter, for King's Cross Station, Platform 9 and 3/4.

'_Platform 9 and ¾, there's no such thing...'_

She frowned and rubbed her tired eyes under her glasses, she would have to find out what this was; 1st September was only three months away. If she had to go to King's Cross herself, she would...

_**...**_

**One Week Later**

"Right, I'm going to church and locking the door behind me! Be good while I'm gone, and stay out of the kitchen!" Aunt Ruth called upstairs to Evangeline. She looked up quickly from her book; this was her moment.

She stood from her bed and waited until she heard the sound of the living room door close outside, and the tires of Ruth's car against the driveway. As soon as she was sure she had gone, Evangeline left her bedroom, and rushed out into the hallway, her bare feet padding against the wood. The only place she thought she could possible find answers in the entire house was the attic, a place she'd always assumed she was forbade from because he beams were unsecure. Now she wasn't so sure that was the reason.

She looked up at the string which tangled from the hallway ceiling, and assessed the height, before going into her bedroom and taking out the chair which she kept by the window, and dragging it out underneath. She stood up on it and pulled down the string to release the ladder. It took a moment, but eventually it came down with a creak and a clunk.

With a pleased smile, Evangeline put her feet on the bottom rungs and climbed up into the dark and dusty room.

All she could make out were the shapes of the breaking old cardboard boxes and the Christmas tree from the year before. She made sure to keep her feet to the wooden beams; it wouldn't look fantastic if Ruth arrived home and her legs were dangling through the ceiling.

She picked up a flashlight that she spotted lying on top of one of the boxes. It worked, luckily for her, so she managed to shine it over the boxes. All of the ones she saw were pretty normal. Christmas decorations, old books, spare pillows.

That was until she saw one in particular which stood out.

It was heavily taped up with brown Scotch tape, and nothing was written on the side apart from, 'KEEP CLOSED' in thick black lettering. The box obviously hadn't been touched often, although it appeared to be old.

Evangeline made her way carefully over to it, and lifted it. It had quite a bit of weight to it, and she carried it over to the ladder. She placed it at the top, and climbed down herself, before standing on the chair and pulling it down after her.

She pushed the ladder back up, which was no easy feat, and took the chair and box back to her bedroom. Before checking out of her bedroom window to ensure that Aunt Ruth wasn't going to arrive back early, she set to work on unpeeling the abundance of tape covering the box.

It accumulated in a sticky pile beside her bed, and, once it was finally off, she lifted the flaps on the box and looked inside.

The first thing that caught her eye rested on the top. It was a long, rectangular box, dark green in colour, and was covered with a thin layer of dust. Evangeline lifted the box carefully, and blew it, before carefully setting it down and taking off the lid.

Inside there was thin red lace, which she moved aside, revealing a rather long, thin wooden stick, resting in cushioned green velvet. With a frown, Evangeline lifted it. It was smooth in her fingers, and had a slight curve to it. She couldn't help but smile at the strangeness of it, and how it reminded her of a witch's wand.

"Abracadabra!" She exclaimed with a laugh, waving the stick carelessly. Within the same second, three books that were sitting on the windowsill flew across the room, colliding with the wall before crashing to the floor.

Evangeline's jaw dropped and she looked at the stick- _wand_- that rested in her shaking hand. She lifted it again and experimentally waved the wand again; this time, her beside lamp fell to the floor, and the porcelain on it cracked.

"Woah..." She whispered, and carefully set the wand down into the velvet of the case, her mind buzzing.

With shaking breath she peered back into the box and picked up the next thing. This appeared to be a photo album, white and leather bound, and appeared to be thick. She set it down in front of her, and with great care opened the cover of it. What she saw made her drop the jump and scramble back slightly.

The pictures; were _moving_.

Once she had recovered she peered back at it. It was the image of a wedding, the bride and groom standing outside in some green grounds. Around them, pink blossoms fell from the trees surrounding and the two smiled and waved at the camera, arms around each other.

The woman was nothing short of beautiful, with long blonde hair pulled into an elegant bun, and whose clear white skin resembled porcelain. She wore he most stunning wedding dress Evangeline had ever seen, and she could see the ivory silk move as the woman did. The man beside her had brown hair, tousled looking and slightly mousy, he wore a crisp looking suit, and was as handsome as his bride was beautiful. Evangeline leaned forward and looked closely at his eyes. Her eyes.

"Dad..." She whispered, "Mum..." She touched the moving image, almost thinking they would react. But they did not, they just continued to smile and wave.

The rest of the images in the album appeared to be this way, the happy bride and groom standing together, or dancing, or cutting their cake. The last image in the album looked older and more worn than the others, and was one of the more strange ones.

It was a large collection of people, all of which Evangeline of course didn't recognize, she looked at it closely, seeing if she could make out any familiar faces. She spotted her parents at the back, smiling, happy. She smiled at it. They looked like a great group of friends and their expressions gave a look of pride. Evangeline noticed that the corner of the photograph wasn't completely stuck down, and was folded. She lifted the corner, and read the black ink scrawled on the inside.

'_The Order.'_

Evangeline frowned, this, like everything else, she did not understand.

She closed the album finally, and set it down beside the wand box, now aware that her hands were shaking. She wasn't afraid; she was just confused. But there was something else to the way she felt, somehow she felt that these were things she did know, and that were normal... Like she was remembering something embedded deep in her memory.

She reached into the box once more, and her hand found two things. One of these things was a small metal rattle. The silver had worn somewhat, but it still pleasantly rang, and the handle with smooth beneath her fingers. She couldn't help but smile at it, before setting it to one side. The other thing she had taken out was an envelope, again thicker than normal paper and with a yellowed appearance. _Parchment_, she thought it was called.

On the front of the letter, in black ink was written in perfect writing the words; _'Dearest Evangeline.'_

She swallowed as she read, she knew it would be from her parents, but part of her did not want to read it. She knew it would hurt too much, and part of her thought that with all she had learned in such a short space of time, it would be too difficult to handle finding out why her parents left her, and perhaps how they _truly_ died. So she slipped the letter into the front of the photo album and resolved to read it when she was ready.

She didn't believe anything Ruth said anymore.

As if on cue, the screeching of tires outside informed her that Ruth had returned from church. Evangeline licked her lips and stood, swallowing deeply before making her decision.

Resolutely, and with the pride of someone far beyond her years, she picked up the photo album and rattle and piled them together on her bed. She then walked to her clothes cupboard and took as many of her clothes as she could fit into her arms, before proceeding to pile them together on her bed. She then returned to her cupboard and dug out a fair sized wheeled suitcase that had never been used before, which she stuffed her clothes into, before neatly placing her photo album and rattle on top.

She zipped up the bag and left it on her bed, before eyeing the wand that still sat in the open box. With a long, calming breath, she picked it out of its box and felt the wood in her hand. It seemed to fit.

She headed down stairs with it behind her back, and found Ruth in the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea for a change.

"Aunt Ruth I- I need to know about my parents, and you need to tell me." She said firmly. Ruth turned around quickly, frowning.

"I've warned you about this girl." She pointed at her with a scolding fat finger. It wasn't going to work now; Evangeline had had enough.

"I know about it all you know... Magic, and- and photos that move and wands." She said quickly, feeling slightly giddy with her new found confidence.

She saw the anger on Ruth's face but did not back down, instead looking at her defiantly.

"Rubbish!" Ruth defended, her eyes darting in worry.

"You're a _liar_, you've lied to me all my life." She said, her eyes brimming with tears she didn't know were there, and her palm clutching the wand sweating.

"How dare you?" Ruth hissed, her voice poison as she stomped forward toward her hand outstretched. Evangeline stepped back slightly and pulled her hand from behind her back, pointing the shaking wand at Ruth, whose eyes immediately widened with fear.

"Don't point that thing at me!" She screeched, visibly backing away.

"Why would you be afraid if magic isn't real?" Evangeline said triumphantly, although still shaking. Ruth didn't reply, she just clutched the kitchen counter like her life depended on it, and eyed the wand in Evangeline's hand as if it were a gun.

"Please." Evangeline said, eyes pleading. "Please just tell me what you know about my parents, about me."

Ruth closed her eyes. "Our father who art in heaven..." She began to monotonously pray, frustrating Evangeline.

"Aunt Ruth please..." She said, almost a sigh.

"HALLOWED BE THY NAME..." Ruth's voice rose.

"_Please_." She repeated, the frustration now showing in her voice.

"THOU KINGDOM COME THINE WILL BE DONE..."

"RUTH!" Evangeline shouted, her voice like a whip crack. She pointed the wand swiftly at her cup of tea, making it smash.

Ruth screamed and ducked as if there had been an explosion.

"You _demon_!" She hissed eyes wild, "Monster! Freak! Get out of my sight!" She practically screamed. Evangeline jumped slightly at her words and felt an angry tear fall.

"I'm not the crazy one here! You are!"

It happened so fast neither could have expected it. Ruth slapped Evangeline hard across the cheek, and the sound echoed throughout the house. Both were in silent shock, and Ruth's chest heaved. Evangeline clutched her burning cheek in her free hand, and looked at Ruth for any sign of remorse or apologeticness. There was none.

Evangeline turned and rushed upstairs, her feet clunking loudly on the stairs as she did so. Without hesitation, she picked up her newly packed suitcase, tucked her wand into the front pocket, and fished out her Hogwarts letter and train ticket from underneath the pillow, which she also tucked into the front pocket of her suitcase.

Without looking back, she dragged her suitcase on its two wheels out of the room and down the stairs, without care for how loud she was being. She looked over at the living room, which was where she could see Ruth, on her knees and fervently praying to her cross. Evangeline reached into her collar and took the crucifix in hand, before ripping it from her neck and dropping it on the floor.

Ruth didn't look back, and Evangeline didn't wait to say goodbye, she just left, shutting the door behind her and heading down the quiet street. Where she was going, she didn't know. How she was going to pay for anything, she didn't know that either, but the adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she kept a swift pace, dragging the suitcase along the road.

It had barely registered to her that night had fallen as she walked; her mind was abuzz with all that she had found out that day, and she felt overwhelmed with a sense of tentative fear and giddy anticipation.

She crossed the street, and felt a few specks of rain hit her nose, before they started to fleck her glasses. She ignored it, and continued down the road swiftly, heading toward where she knew the bus station was. She'd slip on with a couple of adults if she had to.

The rain got gradually heavier until it was pouring, beating down on her and soaking her clothes. She broke into a jog, not seeing anyone around as they all retreated the warmth and dryness of their homes. Evangeline knew that Ruth would be expecting her back because of the rain, but that wasn't going to happen. The woman had told her nothing real of her parents, had treated her like a personal maid since she was a child and had struck her and called her a freak... No, Evangeline was _never_ going back.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her foot caught on some uneven payment, and she went flying forward onto her front

"Ooft!"

Dirty rainwater splashed up into her face as the entire front of her clothes soaked through. She sat herself up onto her backside and inspected her stinging knees. Indeed her tights had completely ripped over them, and her scraped skin bled slightly.

"Oh Lord..." She sighed, with a frown, her eyes watering as she examined her wounds.

She was in way over her head. Eleven years old and she'd run away from home at night in the rain. She didn't know what she was doing, didn't know where to go or how she would pay anything. The adrenaline had somewhat washed away now, leaving her feeling scared, and vulnerable.

Her salvation came in the form of a large, purple, _triple decker_ bus.

"Welcome to the Night Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening." The slightly spotty man in the conductor's hat said, reading from a small piece of paper. Evangeline looked up with wide eyes. If she was confused before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now.

"You're short ain't ya?" He said, with a strong London accent once he'd looked at her.

Evangeline found herself unable to reply and she swallowed to wet her dry throat, before getting herself to her feet.

"Well come on then, I'll get ya bag." He said, waving her onto the bus. Evangeline nodded hastily and did so. She didn't have much to lose, and this bus obviously had something to do with magic, he did say 'witch or wizard.'

She walked over to the bus and allowed Stan to follow her with her bag. She looked up with wide eyes at the bus's interior. A _chandelier_ of all things hung from the middle of the ceiling, and all around were comfortable looking beds.

The driver looked ancient, and his glasses massively magnified his eyes, which didn't fill her with much optimism. The next thing that caught her eye was the shrunken head hanging from the wing mirror, which was strange...

"Where to then?" Stan asked, and Evangeline jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. Could she say anywhere in the country? Where was she even going to go?

"Diagon Alley." Came out of her mouth before she'd even engaged her brain. She'd be thinking back to the place mentioned in the letter.

"Can on'y go as far as the Leaky Cauldron I'm afraid." Stan replied. Evangeline obviously had no idea what he was talking about, so just nodded to say it was alright.

"The Leaky Cauldron then Earn'."

"The Leaky Cauldron Earnie!" The shrunken head hanging from the wing mirror spoke with a Jamaican accent. Evangeline's eyes widened in shock. "You look like you've seen a ghost, HA HA HA HAAA!"

Evangeline fainted.

_**...**_

_**The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole**_

"Shh, you're going to wake her up."

"_You're_ going to wake her up by saying _I'm_ going to wake her up."

"Fred, George, you're both going to wake her up."

"You're going to wake her up by saying they're going to wake her up, mum."

Evangeline was faintly aware of hushed voices around her as she slowly stirred awake. Through her disorientation she could feel that she was lying on comfortable surface into which she basically melted.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around her; sitting on various comfortable looking armchairs were people who were obviously in the same family, all with ginger hair and a similar complexion. She knew she should have been scared, but the kindly face of the woman who knelt beside her put her entirely at ease.

"Hello dear." She said gently. "How are you feeling?"

Evangeline slowly sat up, noticing that she was lying on a frayed couch, and covered by a patchwork blanket.

"F-fine thank you." She looked around and saw that all the people around were watching her intently, and she couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed at her own disorientation. "Where am I?" She had to ask.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear..." The woman laughed slightly. "We're the Weasley's, I'm Molly, and this is our home... The Minister for Magic sent you here after you fainted on the Night Bus."

Evangeline frowned in confusion.

"We knew your parents very well Evangeline. We only wish we could've brought you here sooner." Molly tucked some of Evangeline's blonde hair behind her ear, and Evangeline couldn't help but enjoy the mothering way in which Molly treated her.

"You knew my parents?" She asked, thoroughly intrigued and heart racing. Molly nodded with a kind smile.

"I think we have a lot to talk about dear... But you've been asleep for a long time, let's get some food in you."

So that's what happened, Molly shooed the family out of the room while Evangeline got her bearings, and proceeded to make her one of the largest breakfasts she'd ever seen, insisting that she eat it while sitting on the couch as she 'needed her rest.' While Evangeline enjoyed her mountain of bacon, beans, sausages, tomatoes and eggs, Molly told her all she could think to tell her about the wizarding world, about Hogwarts and about what it meant to be a witch, and about as much as she thought was appropriate about the past war between good and evil.

"So, my parents were _purebloods_ then?" Evangeline asked, hoping she recalled the word correctly as she sipped the sweet tea Molly had made.

"Yes they were, but that isn't to say that Muggles can't be wizards and witches either." Molly explained. Evangeline nodded slowly in understanding.

"So... why exactly am I here?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound too rude.

"Well your parents always told us that if anything happened to them they'd want you to end up with us you see... But after, that night... None of us knew where you were, and at the point when the war ended you'd been with for that Muggle for a year." Molly paused to ensure that Evangeline understood. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic that I mentioned before, has said that you may spend a few days here and decide if you'd like to stay here with us... Or go back to..."

"Ruth." Evangeline said quietly.

"Ruth, yes." Molly smiled.

Evangeline cleared her throat; unable to help the happy warmth she was feeling.

"That's very lovely of you and I'd very much like to... But, isn't it a bit of hassle for you?"

Molly pulled Evangeline into an unexpected hug.

"Evangeline, you could never be a hassle dear." She told her honestly, and Evangeline smiled against her shoulder. Molly eventually pulled away, and straightened out Evangeline's curls. "Now, would you like to meet the family?"

Evangeline nodded hastily, grinning for the first time in a long time. Molly stood and Evangeline followed suit, stretching out her tired limbs. She looked around the house properly for the first time. It was so... Homely. None of the furniture matched and a lot of it looked home made, it emanated an indescribable warmth, and the smell of Molly's cooking seemed to be embedded in the walls.

Molly led Evangeline out of the kitchen door, and outside to where the sun was cast over the large garden, and where the rest of the family were sitting round a large garden table, apart from the two identical twins who were tossing what looked like deformed brown football to one another.

"Everybody!" Molly clapped her hands together and everyone's attention turned to her and "I'd like to properly introduce Evangeline."

Evangeline put her hand up in a small wave, blushing slightly at all the eyes on her, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." The twins said simultaneously, walking over to her.

"I'm Fred." One of them said.

"And I'm George." The other said.

"Actually, _I'm_ George."

Evangeline chuckled at their antics and Molly looked at them warningly.

"Enough funny business you two." She scolded.

"This is Percy, and this is Ginny," She went on to introduce everyone individually. "And this is Ron, he's the same age as you so you'll both be starting Hogwarts together."

Evangeline smiled at Ron, and he did so back, unable to stop himself from going slightly pink. Evangeline was a very pretty girl and he couldn't help but feel a little bit awkward.

As soon as everyone was introduced, Molly disappeared inside to get started on lunch, and the family and Evangeline sat around the garden table while they all filled her in on anything they could about magic, and in turn Evangeline told them about the Muggle world.

"So the players just... Run around on the floor, _kicking_ the ball?" Fred said incredulously.

Evangeline giggled and nodded at all their expressions of confusion.

"That's mental." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Alright then, what kind of games do wizards play?" She asked.

"Quidditch is the best game there is Evey." George informed her, and Evangeline felt a delighted feeling with in her at the fact she'd already been given a nickname. She'd never had a nickname before.

"Quidditch?" She questioned, eyebrows high.

They all looked at each other.

"Y'know I think we can show you better than we can tell you..."

...

Evangeline's eyes were wide as she watched the children of the Weasley family _fly_ through the air, on all beaten up _broomsticks_. They tossed the strange ball... the _quaffle_- to each other in the air, all the while shouting down to Evangeline and explaining the rules of the game to her.

"Think your ready to have a go Evey?" Ginny called down to her. Evangeline shook her head hastily, looking up at the height they were suspended at.

"Oh come on, you never know if you don't try it." Fred glided down and landed next to her.

Evangeline chewed her lip, and looked at the spare broom on the floor tentatively.

...

"Ahaha! This is the best!" Evangeline had been up in the air mere minutes before she was flying like a pro, she swooped around the family, amazed at the feeling of the wind through her hair, and the sight of the world below her. The Weasley's were slightly surprised by her quick skill, as she ducked and weaved through them all, a grin plastered on her face in the excitement.

"Is that a lake?" She called, looking over the small field to the glittering expanse of water beyond.

"Yeah, d'you want to have a look?" Ron called back, speaking to her more confidently than before.

"Definitely." She grinned back at him, before accelerating toward the lake, any trepidation about being in the air had completely washed away by now, as she zoomed toward the water.

The Weasley's followed close behind, and joined her in making a graceful landing on the ground by the lake.

She ran a hand through her windswept hair, still smiling.

"That was amazing." She said breathlessly, setting the broom down beside her.

"You're natural Evey." Fred told her.

"It took me ages to get so good on a broom." Ginny said.

Evangeline just smiled modestly, she didn't know why she could do it so easily.

She looked out over the pretty sparkling late, before turning to get a proper look at the Burrow. It was tall and rickety looking, it appeared that it would fall down any minute, and was compiled of all different kinds of wood. Evangeline assumed it was only being held up by magic, and couldn't deny the homely feel that it gave off. Nothing put her off about the house whatsoever though.

"Your house is brilliant." Evangeline said honestly, looking over the greenery surrounding it, and the gorgeous lake.

The Weasley's looked pleased by this, and they visibly grinned at each other at Evangeline's compliment.

From that moment, conversation sparked up again. Evangeline continued to baffle the Weasley's with muggle things, and they continued to baffle her with wizard things. She got less and less shy the more they spoke, it was hard to feel uncomfortable around such kind people. She conceded that Fred and George were the funniest people she had ever met, and knew that she and Ginny would have no problems getting along. They told Evangeline about Charlie and Bill, and Percy, who apparently just stayed in his room working most of the time. They warned her that once their dad returned home, she would surely be bombarded with questions about "elektiky" and "televitons- to which Evangeline couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright you lot, lunchtime!" Molly was crossing the field toward them with her wand in hand, levitating a huge tray filled with sandwiches, pastries, cakes and various glasses of a juice Evangeline had never seen before. Seeing someone use their magic was fantastic for Evangeline, even if it was for something as simple as levitation.

A chorus of 'thanks mum's' came from the group, as she set the tray down on the grass where they sat. Evangeline could tell she would never been hungry at the Burrow.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." Evangeline said, picking up a jam sandwich.

"Call me Molly, dear." Molly smiled, before turning back to the house. Evangeline enjoyed her lunch as the conversation continued. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten home cooked baking, and she couldn't imagine when she'd ever eaten anything as delicious as Molly's treacle tart.

After a considerable hole was made in the food, the conversation between the group started and went on for hours. Evangeline looking out to the lake and listening to them speak, and feeling more comfortable than she ever had in her life. The sun even began to dip in the sky as they talked, casting a beautiful orange hue over the water.

"You turned his teddy bear into a spider?" Evangeline exclaimed through a mouthful of cauldron cake.

"Yeah, they did." Ron said sourly, arms crossed.

"Gave him a right scare." George grinned.

"It was brilliant." Fred said, with an identical grin.

"I wasn't _that_ scared." Ron weakly defended, the tips of his ears going pink.

"Oh no, you weren't scared at all."

Fred and George began to imitate how Ron had reacted to the point that Evangeline and Ginny were on their backs laughing.

"Oh you two are horrible." Ginny said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Your dad's home!" Called Molly's voice across the field, to which the Weasley family sprung up.

"Come on Evey, meet our dad." George said, he and Fred each taking one of her hands and running with her across the field, everyone in tow.

The arrived at Molly, breathing slightly heavily, she cast an amused glance over them before leading them inside, to where Mr Weasley was removing his hat and cloak in the kitchen.

"Arthur, this is Evangeline." Molly introduced her, putting an arm around her shoulder. Arthur turned to her quickly.

"Evangeline! Lovely to meet you finally." Arthur walked over and pulled Evangeline into a hug. She couldn't help but smile, she wasn't used to getting such attention in such a parental manner.

"Nice to meet you too Mr Weasley." She replied, once he had released her.

"Arthur, please." He insisted. "Great Scott," He said, eyeing her closely. "You look so like your mother."

Evangeline felt her chest puff out with pride slightly.

"Thank you, M- Arthur."

"Now then." He sat down at the kitchen table. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

Evangeline was confused.

"Come now Arthur, she's only been here a day." Molly said, tapping him on the back. It occurred to Evangeline that he was referring to whether or not she was going to stay with the Weasley's, or go back to Ruth. There was no question in her mind.

She looked up at the expectant smiling faces of the Weasley children, and then the warm, kindly faces of Molly and Arthur. It was amazing that in one day, one family could show her more kindness than she had ever been shown in her life, and could make her feel so welcome, like she'd known them all for years.

No, there was no question.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_

**So there was the first chapter in what I hope to be a fairly long series. As I say, from now onward the story will be set from the fifth year, and this was just to let you know about the main character's backstory and such.**

**If you enjoyed this, please review and let me know, so that I can continue.**

**Thanks,**

**Emma. **

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_


	2. Chapter II  Larks at the Burrow

Evangeline stayed with the Weasley's from that day on, and as the months went by she and Ron were stuck like glue. There weren't many nights when you wouldn't find the two playing a game of Wizard's Chess, which Ron almost always won. They were together for buying their Hogwarts equipment at Diagon Alley, and they were together when one Harry Potter entered their compartment on the train, along with Hermione Granger, looking for Neville's toad, and they were together for all the trouble that seemed to be attracted to them.

The four were inseparable, the Golden Quartet, never far from trouble but always, of course, together.

Ron wasn't sure at what point he'd started fancying Evangeline. As they got older she became less and less like his best friend Evey and more and more like a beautiful, curvaceous young woman. Little things like her resting her head on his shoulder in the sofa, and walking from the bathroom to her's and Ginny's room in a towel made him get a little hot around the collar, and he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about it. Unlike Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and even Percy, he'd never been able to see her as a sister.

He didn't know of course, that the older they got the more she fancied him as well. For her it had started in the first year, when Ron had been so brave on the giant chess game to get Harry to face Quirrell. She knew that Ron didn't have a very high opinion of himself, but it was beyond her as to why. In her opinion, he was handsome, brave, and one of the most caring friends that she had.

Life at the Burrow was the happiest she'd ever been in her life, but after the return of Lord Voldemort, everyone had the thought in the back of their minds that it couldn't possibly last. They'd be temporarily moving to Grimmauld Place soon and Evangeline wasn't too happy about it... But need's must.

_**...**_

_**The Burrow**_

It was hot in England, and every window was thrown open in hope of tempting in a non-existent breeze.

Evangeline and Ginny were sitting by the lake, shorts on and legs in the water, enjoying the cool moisture.

"We might actually catch a tan at this rate." Evangeline chuckled, looking down at both their pale skin, and lying down on her back.

"Yeah right. We'll either fry or just stay the same." Ginny replied with a laugh.

Evangeline enjoyed the feeling of the sun rays beating down on her skin and sighed as she swished her legs in the water.

Ron crossed the field in a run toward Ginny and Evangeline, looking forward to delivering some good news.

"Evey, Ginny." He said breathlessly, the two looked up at him, and Ron became suddenly aware of how much of Evangeline's legs were shown off by the shorts she wore, and the fact that the vest she had on had ridden up her stomach slightly, showing her belly button.

"Hermione's here." He told them, voice cracking slightly. Evangeline instantly sprung up, the water splashing Ginny slightly as she removed her legs from it.

"She's early!" She grinned, before taking off in a sprint across the field, not bothering to put her shoes back on. Ron rolled his eyes but smiled at her excitement, before following after her with Ginny.

"Alright Ron, put your eyes back in their sockets." She said to him teasingly, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Shut up." He mumbled, making Ginny laugh.

Evangeline arrived at the kitchen door breathlessly.

"Where is she?" She said to Molly urgently.

Molly chuckled. "Living room."

Evangeline grinned and rushed in, where, as expected, Hermione was just placing her suitcase on one of the couches.

"Hermione!" She exclaimed, and the second she turned round, pulled her into a hug which nearly knocked her flying. Hermione laughed and hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you." Hermione said, before the two pulled away, but still holding onto each other's elbows.

"How come you're so early?" Evangeline asked, beaming.

"The Summer holidays were getting boring without you and Ron and Harry..." Hermione trailed off, and Evangeline nodded solemnly.

"I suppose you got the letter from Dumbledore too, not to contact him." She said, pulling apart from Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "I feel so bad about it."

"Me too... But Dumbledore doesn't do anything without a reason, y'know?" Evangeline tried to reason.

"Come on, let's get you moved in to mine and Ginny's room, even if it is just for a week." She grinned, and her and Hermione began to heave her vast suitcase up the spiraling staircase, which creaked underfoot.

"Bloody hell..." Evangeline groaned. "Are you needing bricks for your classes this year Hermione?" Hermione just laugh.

Two loud cracks were heard, and Fred and George materialized out of thin air in front of them on the stairs.

"AAGH!" Both girls screamed and jumped, causing the suitcase to be released and clunk down the stairs they had just struggled to carry it up.

"Oh for the love of..." Evangeline groaned.

"Sorry about that Evey." Fred and George said, all though their expressions seemed otherwise.

"Nice to see you Hermione." George added. Hermione flashed him a frown, clutching her heaving chest. Ron had appeared behind them at this point on the staircase, attempting to pull up Hermione's case from the bottom, not to much avail.

"Nearly gave us a bloody heart attack you twonks." Evangeline slapped Fred's arm then George's.

"Alright, alright, we said sorry." Fred held his hands up in defense. "Anyway, we, unlike you pretty little things are allowed to use magic outside school, so we'll help you cart that upstairs..."

"That is of course if you're nice and polite to us." George added with a wink.

"A kiss wouldn't go amiss, Miss Brown." Fred suggested, before he and George offered their cheeks to her. With a roll of her eyes, Evangeline leaned forward and pecked each of their cheeks.

Ron looked up in time to see this, and couldn't deny the strange feeling he got in his stomach when she did this.

"Lovely." Fred and George said, before they cast a levitation spell on the case, and carried it that way up to Evangeline and Ginny's bedroom, and Ron scowled at the back of his brother's heads.

"Thanks," Hermione said, once the case was set down on Ginny's neat bed, as opposed to Evangeline's rather messy one. The twins left the room, and Evangeline collapsed down onto her bed, which stood beneath the bay window that looked out over the grounds... Evangeline so loved her little window.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here Herms." She sighed.

"Me too, I don't like being too far from the wizarding world now that... That You-Know- Who's back..." She said sadly, sitting herself on Ginny's bed.

"I'm not sure how much better off you are here... The Daily Prophet is basically perpetuating that Harry and Dumbledore are liars, and Molly has forbidden us from knowing basically anything." Evangeline said, proceeding to pick up a few loose socks from her bed, and throw them in the wash basket.

"How are things going with the Order and all? I know you couldn't mention much in your letter."

"Well- Hi Ginny."

Ginny gave a small wave and sat beside Hermione on the bed cross- legged.

"Well," Evangeline continued. "As far as I can see they're getting whoever they can into England and on side. Bill's back from Egypt, and copping off with that French blondie from last year." She rolled her eyes, and Ginny and Hermione exchanged amused looks. Both knew perfectly well why she didn't like Fleur. "Charlie's staying in Romania, Dumbledore wants us to have foreign contacts and all."

"What about Percy?" Hermione asked. This caused Evangeline and Ginny to exchange looks.

"Well, Percy's not been entirely _present_ lately." Evangeline tried to put it delicately.

"Been acting like a complete and total twit is another way of putting it." Ginny said darkly. Hermione raised her eyebrow in surprise and questioning.

Evangeline let out a sigh before explaining. "Basically, Percy got this big promotion at the Ministry, don't ask me how, it's beyond me... Anyway, he came home and told Arthur, expected him to be all pleased about it for some bloody reason, and they got in this big fight-"

"And you know Dad he doesn't fight with anyone." Ginny added. "Dad was saying how he thinks Fudge only wanted Percy in his office to spy on the family and Dumbledore. As you can imagine Percy went completely mental, started shouting at Dad and saying how he's always had to struggle against his _'lousy reputation', _and that he has no ambition and that's why the Weasley's have always been – you know- not had a lot of money."

Hermione's jaw dropped at this.

"You're joking."

Ginny shook her head.

"Wish I was... It only got worse from there though. Said dad was stupid for running around with Dumbledore, and that Dumbledore was heading for trouble and that Dad was going to go down with him." Ginny spoke in somewhat of an angry growl.

"Percy reckons he knows where his loyalty lie and that it's 'with the Ministry,' and that if Molly and Arthur were going to become traitors then he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to the family anymore." Evangeline went on.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Packed his bags and left that night. Living in London now." Ginny said glumly.

"I can't believe it, it's awful." She said.

"Mum's been in a bit of a state with it. Crying and stuff." Ginny sighed. "We just try to keep her mind off it if we can."

"It's all you _can_ do I suppose." Hermione conceded.

The trio sat in complatative silence for a moment, somewhat brought down by the conversation.

"Anyway," Evangeline clapped her hands together to break the silence, "who fancies a game of Gobstones?"

_**... **_

That night, once Hermione's makeshift bed was made up by Mrs Weasley, Evangeline, Ginny and Hermione sat around on their individual beds in their pajamas', (which in the heat consisted of a t-shirt and a pair of pants), girlishly giggling as they played,_ 'kiss, sleep with or marry?'_

"Okay, Evey," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan and... Cormac McLaggen."

Evey tapped her chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Well, I'd kiss Seamus, 'cause I don't really like him," this made Ginny and Hermione chuckle. "I'd sleep with Cormac, 'cause he's attractive but a bit of a dullard... And I'd marry Oliver, 'cause he's pretty hot."

Hermione and Ginny laughed quite loudly at this, falling back into their pillows.

"Okay, my turn." Evangeline thought hard, and laughed to herself when she thought of her choices. "Okay Hermione... Draco Malfoy." Hermione made a face of disgust. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

Ginny laughed loudly at the choices, as Evangeline grinned evilly.

"Ugh, can't I go again?" Hermione complained, hands over her face.

"No no, those are the rules." Ginny grinned.

"Alright, I'd kiss Crabbe..." She said painfully, and Ginny and Evangeline clutched their sides with laughter. "I'd sleep with Malfoy and I'd marry Goyle." Hermione crossed her arms with a scowl, as Ginny and Evangeline laughed hysterically.

"Oh, be quiet." Hermione scolded, but couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Hermy and Goyle sitting in a tree..." Evangeline began.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She and Ginny chorused, as Evangeline stood up on her bed and bounced over to Hermione's, laughing. "First comes love, then comes marriage, THEN COMES A _SLYTHERIN_ IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" She fell over on Hermione, who laughed hysterically and Evangeline made smoochy faces at her.

The bedroom door opened swiftly, and Ron stood there, looking disgruntled in his dressing gown, with his hair stuck up on one side.

"Will you lot please shut-" Ron noticed Evangeline's state of undress and gulped slightly. "Up." His voice was weaker at the end.

"Oh, we weren't _that_ loud, Ron." Ginny sighed, getting herself under her sheets.

"Yes you bloody were... And I couldn't sleep anyway." He grumbled.

"Aww, ickle Ronnikins couldn't sweep." Evangeline walked over to him and pinched his cheek, to which he batted his hand away, as she did that a lot. "C'mon, I'll make us all some hot chocolate." She led him out of the room, and he hastily followed, leaving Hermione and Ginny to give each other a knowing look.

Part of the problem with the Burrow being Evangeline's home for five years was that she felt perfectly comfortable to walk around in a t-shirt and pair of stripy cotton pants. It didn't mean that Ron was comfortable with it.

The pair descended the creaky staircase, mindful not to wake any of the other people in the family.

Unfortunately, Evangeline's clumsiness meant that she tripped over the next step from the bottom and went tumbling forward, Ron instinctively grabbed her waist to steady her, and ensure she didn't fall headfirst into his mother's knitting table.

"Bloody hell Evey, I've never known anyone more clumsy." He whispered into the darkness, and heard her stifle her laugh in her hand.

"Ron..." She said.

"Yeah?"

"You're still holding my waist." She grinned with her back to him. Ron's hands sprung away suddenly like an electric shock went through her, and he blushed about ten shades of pink, he was glad it was dark. Evangeline couldn't help but smile to herself at his actions as she continued into the kitchen.

"How come you can't sleep then?" She asked quietly as she found out a saucepan from the vast cupboard.

"I dunno, I've been finding a bit hard to sleep lately..." He shrugged, looking at the floor with his hands in his dressing gown pockets.

"That's not like you." She commented, and picked up her wand from the counter to heat up the milk which she poured into four mugs. Technically, she wasn't allowed to do that, but the Ministry didn't generally jump over fifteen year old's for heating up some milk.

"I know." Ron laughed slightly and sat himself at the kitchen counter, watching Evangeline add the cocoa powder to each mug.

"I s'pose there's been a lot going on lately to keep your mind working." She carried two mugs over to the counter and leaned on the other side, handing him his.

"Yeah well," He sipped his hot chocolate. "We haven't been getting much good news lately."

"You're right there." Evangeline sighed, and sipped her own drink. "You look very handsome with your new haircut by the way... That's some good news." She smiled. Ron laughed slightly and felt his neck and ears get hot at the compliment.

"And I wish you'd stop getting taller, you make me feel tiny." She giggled.

"Yeah, that's 'cause you're about four feet tall." He scoffed. Evangeline smacked his upper arm.

"Piss off you cheeky git." She said, although couldn't fight off her grin. Ron let out a wide yawn, and Evangeline chuckled at him before finishing off her drink. "Come on, let's go to bed." She picked up his hand and pulled him to his feet. Ron knew what she meant by this, but he couldn't help the slight tingle he felt at her choice of words, and the way her small hand held his.

The two made their way upstairs and back to their hallway, before arriving at Ron's bedroom door.

"Night night Ron." She said.

"N'night, thanks for the hot chocolate."

Without much thought, Evangeline leaned in and pecked his cheek, and it was only when she pulled away that she realized what she had done, and hastened into her bedroom, turning crimson.

It was always a bit different with Ron, she could kiss Fred or George on the cheek or hug them and it'd be fine. But with Ron, she'd always find that she felt a tad nervous about it, and her heart rate would pick up slightly.

Ron lay in bed for a while with a confused expression, not quite sure what had just happened, but knowing that he liked it. He did manage to sleep afterwards, with thoughts of Evangeline and his handsome new haircut.

_**... **_

The week trotted by at the Burrow. Hermione, Ron and Evangeline spent a lot of time sitting around together and talking as always, or trying to overhear conversations when members of the Order would drop by. Hermione chewed their ears off about 'SPEW' to which they would just roll their eyes and let her go on about it. All in all, the three were just desperate to see Harry, to fill him in on what had been going on and to apologize for not having been able to let him know about anything.

Everyone sat around the living room one evening; Evangeline and Ron slouched over their chess game over the small table by the window, Hermione in the armchair reading some thick ancient book, Ginny cross legged on the floor, and the twins on the couch, throwing a conjured up ball of light to one another, boredly.

"I wonder who'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." Evangeline wondered out loud to the room. She instructed her remaining bishop to take Ron's castle.

"I've not heard anything..." Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

"Hope it's someone as good as Lupin..." Ron commented, grinning as his queen took Evangeline's bishop, he noticed Evangeline scowl in annoyance.

"Yeah, he was the best teacher we had." Ginny sighed as she stitched the seam of one of her school skirts.

"Can't be much worse than a Death Eater posing as Mad-Eye can it?" Fred said, extinguishing the ball of light.

The group let out murmurs of laughter.

"Right." George sprung up. "I'm off to bed, night all." He said ceremoniously.

"Night,"

"N'night."

"Night night."

"Goodnight."

George disappeared upstairs, and Fred to the opportunity to stretch himself comfortably out on the couch, and close his eyes.

Everyone enjoyed the quiet for a while, the only sound in the room that of Hermione occasionally turning the page of her book, and Evangeline's and Ron's chess pieces taking each other. Ron moved his queen so that it trapped Evangeline's king in the path of it, and his bishop.

"Checkmate." He said triumphantly, with a smile.

"DAMNIT!" Evangeline shouted and banged her fist on the table, making the entire room jump and Fred almost fall off the couch. "... Sorry."

_**...**_


	3. Chapter III  Grim Old Place

_**I was just wondering who people would like Hermione's love interest to be in lieu of Ron. I have toyed with the idea of having a kind of, 'Hermione and Evangeline love the same person,' but I think that in any universe when Hermione loves Ron, it should always be that Ron chooses her.**_

_**So, any thoughts? Viktor Krum maybe? He was quite lovely in the Goblet of Fire book. Or Harry maybe? And we can find someone else for Ginny?**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_

_**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London**_

Life at Grimmauld Place was drastically different from that of life at the Burrow. The whole house smelled like damp, dust, and rot, and it gave the feel that its previous residents were utterly unpleasant people. The peeling wallpaper, threadbare carpets and gloomy corridors meant that the whole place wasn't particularly homey.

Another downside was the incredibly thin walls, and the fact that Hermione and Evangeline's room was right beside Ron's, and his snoring could be heard throughout the night.

It wasn't all bad though, Evangeline found that she got on rather well with Tonks, who seemed to share a sense of humor with her, and Sirius, whom she'd got on with ever since she, Harry and Hermione had helped him escape from the Dementors.

Evangeline slid into Fred and George's room one morning while the two were busy scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"What are you two up to?" Evangeline asked; eyebrow arched.

"Now that, Evey, would be telling." Fred said, tapping his nose with the tip of his quill.

"What're you doing in here anyway?" George asked.

"I'm just bored." She yawned, walking forward and collapsing on her belly on one of the beds, disturbing a few pieces of paper as she did so.

"No kidding." George said, scowling as he picked up the pieces of paper. "Clumsy cow." He complained, slapping her behind sharply.

"Piss off you." She reached out to swat his leg but he skillfully dodged, sending her a grin while she frowned.

"Seriously, _what_ are you doing? I'm not going to tell on you." She said, with a roll of her eyes. The twins didn't answer, they just continued writing on the parchment. Evangeline grinned. "Is it Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" The two looked up at her, and Fred sighed.

"If we tell you, will you stop bloody bugging us?"

"Yes." She smiled, eyebrows high, resting her elbows on the bed and her head in her hands.

"We're developing a new range of products, specifically designed for school. Puking Pastilles, Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge..." George explained.

"Nosebleed Nougat." Fred continued. "We just need a name for it." He said, running a hand through his hair.

Evangeline swung her legs behind her and thought for a moment.

"What about the 'Skiving Snackbox?'" She suggested. The twins looked at her with delighted expressions.

"Bloody genius you are."

"Truly brilliant."

"A triumph."

"I was a clumsy cow a minute ago..."

The two laughed, and there was a slight quiet while they continued to scribble.

"This stuff is really clever you know. You could've done so well in your OWL's." She commented.

"Yes well, our ambitions are far bigger than the world of academia." George grinned at his brother.

_**... **_

"Attacked by Dementors?" Hermione exclaimed.

"In Little Whinging?" Ron said incredulously, setting down his fork. Molly nodded solemnly, having told them over dinner.

"How does something like that even happen? Dementors don't just wander away from Azkaban." Evangeline said; her eyebrows knitted together worriedly.

"Right now Evangeline, we don't quite know how. All we know is that Harry will be going to a trial next week for using a Patronus charm in front of his cousin." Mr Weasley said darkly from across the table. Ron, Evangeline and Hermione shot each other indignant looks.

"But he was just protec-" Hermione began.

"We _know_ dear. But there's nothing we can do." Mrs Weasley said earnestly. "You know what Fudge is like these days."

"This is a bloody set up to make Harry look worse in the Prophet. I'm telling you." Evangeline said, firing up as she tended to do.

"Come on Evangeline, you c-" Hermione began.

"Yes I can!" Evangeline's fists clenched, "you know they have this bloody pathetic vendetta against him!" She spat. She didn't know why she suddenly felt frustrated, it was like this was just another thing to wind her up, to push her buttons on top of everything else that had happened over the past year.

"You need to calm down dear." Molly said, empathizing with her entirely.

Evangeline pursed her lips and nodded, before deciding she needed to stand and leave, taking her aggression out on the wooden stairs that she stamped up, and making her way to the empty room on the top floor, filled with unsalvageable furniture. She shut the door hard, and took out her wand, letting out her frustration by firing spells around to bash into the walls and knock over tables. It was therapeutic, and she'd always been skilled at non-verbal magic, it just came naturally to her.

"Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck fuck, shit." She kicked an old chair, and breathed in deeply. Swearing was therapeutic too.

"Er... Evangeline..." The door creaked open slowly, and a slightly fearful looking Ron's head poked round. Evangeline straightened her t-shirt and let out breath before turning to him, her face slightly sullen. "Are you alright?" He asked tentatively, stepping into the room entirely.

Evangeline let out a slight laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry just... Y'know..." She shrugged. Ron knew exactly what she meant through her vagueness.

"Yeah..." He offered her a slight comforting smile, and Evangeline couldn't help but smile back. He always seemed to have a calming influence on her.

"Hug me Ron, I'm in need of serious hugs." She commanded, smiling a tired smile and holding out her arms. Ron did so, pulling her into a tight embrace while she held him round the waist. It wasn't uncommon for the two to hug, but Ron could never help the way it made him flush, and the fact that his heart drummed harder than usual. Evangeline so enjoyed hugging him, even though it always gave her the urge to just lean up and kiss him. She held him tightly round his solid middle, and allowed her fingers to enjoy the texture of his jumper. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and breathed in slowly.

Her hair smelled like honey. His jumper smelled like the Burrow.

_**... **_

Evangeline tossed and turned in bed that night, her legs twisting in the sheets and her hair becoming more and more tousled. Harry would be arriving tomorrow, and she felt a knot in her stomach every time she thought about his trial and the Dementor attack... Ron's _bloody snoring_ wasn't helping either. She did manage to sleep eventually, however uncomfortably, and slept through to the morning.

After rolling out of bed the next morning, she got herself ready lazily; Hermione was already up and downstairs as always. She opened the heavy curtains, and coughed at the dust that blew into her face at the moment, but it was nice to get some sun in. However little there was.

With a tired yawn and a cough, she left the bedroom and made her way down to the kitchen, where she was happy that the smell of bacon that reached her nose when she opened the door.

"Morning sunshine." Fred and George said happily, noting her messy hair and grey hoodie hanging off one shoulder. She waved her hand in response, too tired to speak. She plonked herself down at the table beside Ron, and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Bacon sandwich, love?" Arthur asked, from the other end of the table.

"Yes please Arthur." She smiled tiredly, and he waved his wand so that the teacake began to butter itself.

Ron knew that Evangeline probably didn't think she looked her best in her jeans, faded Chudley Canons t-shirt and hoodie, with her curls askew and her makeup unapplied, but he'd always thought she looked pretty good in the morning. He'd never tell her, though.

She took a large bite out of her sandwich, and savored it heartily.

"Did you not sleep?" He asked her, "I slept fine last night." He said brightly.

Evangeline looked at him with deadly eyes.

"'Wus your bloo'y faul' I coul'nt slee'." She said through a mouthful of bacon sandwich. He frowned at her in confusion.

"What?"

Evangeline swallowed her mouthful with some pumpkin juice.

"It was your bloody fault I couldn't sleep!" She repeated more clearly.

"How was it my fault?" He said indignantly.

"Bloody snoring! I thought someone was trying to choke you!" She said irately. The table laughed.

"You do snore mate," Fred said, "quite badly."

"Quite badly he says..." Evangeline sighed, and continued with her sandwich. Sirius walked into the room a moment later, and sent the group a quick smile.

"Molly, Arthur, are you ready for the Order meeting?" He asked, and they nodded. "Lovely look Evey, reminds me of a certain cousin of mine." He said with a mischievous glint in his eye, and having to narrowly avoid the slipper that went flying for his head.

_**...**_

"Ron! Make your bloody bed! Harry'll be here any minute." Evangeline scolded, sounding scarily like Molly for a moment. Ron did as he was told with a slight laugh at her, and she left to go into her's and Hermione's room. Hermione was pacing again.

"Think he'll like this place as a summer home?" Evangeline commented dryly, picking a piece of peeling paint from the doorframe. Hermione scoffed and sat on her bed. "Have you noticed that Grimmauld Place sounds like _Grim Old_ Place?" She said, sitting herself on the bed. "Just interesting."

Ron walked into the room.

"My bed's all made. Happy?" He said to Evangeline.

"Yes." She grinned, and he sat on her bed beside her. "This jumper barely fits your arms anymore." She commented, examining the green stripes that stretched round his bicep. "Trying out for the Quidditch team this year?"

Ron felt his chest puff at the compliment somewhat, and had to fight off a satisfied grin.

"Yeah, I don't know why you don't either, I've never seen anyone as good on a broom as quick as you were."

"Because the team has an awesome Chaser, two terrific beaters, and one of the best Seeker's Hogwarts has ever seen." She said, "I'm too clumsy to be a Keeper anyway... I'll try out next year when Angelina graduates." She explained.

"You could _easy_ make Keeper if you wanted." Ron said.

"Yeah, so could you." She smiled, looking at him earnestly. Ron smiled back at her for a moment, until they were interrupted by:

"_Harry_!"


	4. Chapter IV  It's Not All Doom and Gloom

**You'll notice that I vary between the events in the book and in the film. Sometimes it's a tad easier to write from the film instead, but I try to stick to the book as often as I can, and not rely too heavily on unoriginal work. **

**Emma**

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place **_

Hermione had pulled Harry into an extremely tight hug, nearly knocking him flying, and he hugged her back, seeming surprised.

"Are you alright? They told us about the Dementor attack, I looked it up, they simply can't expel you." She said hurriedly. "You must tell us everything."

"Let the man breath Hermione." Ron said, looking happy to see his friend.

"I'm so glad to see you Harry." Evangeline hugged him gently. "I've missed you."

"And your hearing at the Ministry... It's just outrageous." Hermione went on.

"What is this place?" Harry asked, walking into the room. Evangeline noticed he held himself stiffly. Clearly he was annoyed at them for their lack of contact, she couldn't blame him really.

"It's Headquarters." Said Ron.

"For the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione hastily added, sounding breathless.

"Secret society Dumbledore formed back during the first war." Evangeline explained. "Your parents were in it, Harry, as were mine." She sent him a small smile.

"Couldn't have but any of this in a letter I suppose?" He said, his irritation clear in his voice now. "I've gone all Summer without a scrap of news."

"We wanted to write mate." Ron said earnestly. "Really, we did, only-"

"Only what?" Harry snapped.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything." Hermione said, looking like she could cry.

"Dumbledore said that?" Harry asked, looking slightly hurt. The three slowly nodded.

"We're not sure why Harry. But it drove us mental not being able to tell you anything, really." Evangeline assured him.

"But why would he keep in the dark? Maybe I could help. After all I'm the one that saw Voldemort return, I'm the one who fought him, I'm the one the saw Cedric Diggory get killed."

There were two loud pops, and Fred and George appeared at either side of him, making him, and the other three jump.

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones, Harry." Fred said.

"But don't bottle it up though mate, let it out."

"You two passed your Apparation tests then?" Harry said gruffly.

"With distinction." George grinned, holding what looked like a very long piece of flesh coloured string.

"It would have taken you thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs." Ron sighed.

"Time is Galleons little brother." Fred said. "Anyway, if you're done shouting Harry..."

"D'you wanna hear something a little more interesting?" George held out his hand. "Extendable Ears." He said, in response to Harry's questioning expression.

"Careful, Molly'll kill you if she catches you with them again." Evangeline warned.

The door opened, and Ginny appeared.

"Oh, hello Harry!" She said brightly. "I thought I heard your voice." She turned to Fred and George. "It's a no-go on the Extendable Ears, mum's gone and put Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

Fred and George looked crestfallen.

"Shame." Fred sigh. "I really fancied seeing what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape!" Harry said quickly. "Is he here?"

The group went on to tell Harry everything they could. All about Snape being part of the Order, about Bill, Charlie and Percy, whom Harry was just shocked about. It seemed to come as a surprise to him that the Prophet had been speaking badly of him and Dumbledore, and the group reluctantly informed him. A few minutes later, Molly informed them it was dinnertime, and the group left the room.

Evangeline was suddenly conscious of how hungry she was as they made their way down the creaking stairs, and hoped desperately that Molly had made stew. Her stew was the best; along with everything else she cooked really. Everyone was already at the table when they arrived, including Mundungus Fletcher, and Ron and Evangeline were the last to be seated.

Evangeline grabbed Ron's wrist and slowed down slightly.

"Ron, sit next to Dung for me." She whispered in his ear as they neared the table. Goosebumps formed on his neck.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Because he smells like piss." She hissed back. Ron bit back a snort.

"I don't want to sit with him either." He said. There was a brief moment of silence while the two looked at each other; there was a free space next to Tonks at the other side of the table.

At the same time, the two made a dash for it, but Evangeline managed to duck round Ron's tall frame and plonk herself in the seat, sending him a triumphant grin akin to the type he'd give her after a game of chess. Ron pinched her in the middle of she shoulder blades irately, and she squirmed in her seat.

Ron huffed under his breath and moved to the other side of the table, to take his seat next to Mundungus, wrinkling up his nose. Evangeline giggled to herself and he scowled at her.

Fred and George came in later, trying to charm a cauldron of hot stew- much to Evangeline delight- an iron flagon of Butterbeer, and a heavy wooden breadboard complete with knife to hurtle through the air toward them.

"No- JUST CARRY THEM!" Molly shrieked, half the table ducked away. The stew skidded the length of the table, before Evangeline managed to quickly charm it to stop before the end, just. The flagon of Butterbeer fell with a crash, the bread knife fell from the board and landed in the table where Sirius' hand was a second before, quivering ominously.

Everyone laughed while Molly shrieked at the twins, and the twins fumbled to apologize. Mundgus climbed back on his chair swearing, having fallen off seconds before.

After that fiasco, dinner was underway; and everyone was quieted by the taste of Molly's hearty food. While serious talk went underway with Harry, Tonks was changing her nose to different species, much to the amusement of Evangeline, Hermione and Ginny.

"Do the duck's bill Tonks." Evangeline chuckled, and Tonks did so, making the three applaud and laugh harder.

Much beef stew and many servings of rhubarb crumble later, and Evangeline sat back in her chair, lazily twisting some hair around her finger and enjoying the feeling of content 'fullness.' There was a lull in general conversation as everyone enjoyed the quiet and allowed their food to rest. Arthur was leaning back in his chair, looking comfortable and relaxed; Tonks was yawning widely, her nose now back to normal; and Ginny was sitting cross legged on the floor, rolling Butterbeer corks for Crookshanks to chase. Ron watched Evangeline twist her hair round her fingers repeatedly, each time the golden curl would twist and fall back onto her chest.

"Pajama time I think." Evangeline said quietly. "My jeans are feeling a little tight after that meal." She smiled, and Molly looked at her warmly as she left the room, yawning.

Evangeline stretched her shoulder blades as she made her way upstairs, ignoring Kreacher who was muttering the portrait of Sirius' mother behind the curtain. She moved languidly to her room, falling face first onto her unmade bed. She turned round tiredly, and took off her jeans, enjoying the feel of her sheets.

She was so tired...

_**... **_

"Hermione, was Evangeline awake when you left the room?" Molly asked Hermione exasperatedly, hands on her waist. There were far more Doxy's than she had thought in the drawing room.

"No Mrs Weasley, fast asleep."

"I swear that girl could sleep through anything." Molly said. "Ron, go up and get her will you?" Ron finished off his toast in one, impressively, and stood before making his way up to her bedroom, tip-toeing in front of the curtained portrait on his way.

When he arrived at the doorway, he found Evangeline lying atop the sheets on her stomach, her red t-shirt had ridden up so that her back was mostly exposed, and she hadn't any bottoms on, only grey pants that had 'KICK ME' embezzled in red on the back.

Ron would've laughed had his skin not been on fire. He could make out the shape of her spine in her back, and noted that her waist came in quite tightly, and her hips jutted out smoothly. Like an hourglass.

Evangeline moved slightly, and let out a sigh, tucking her hands further underneath her pillow.

"Bloody hell..." He said under his breath, running a hand through his hair. He tentatively stepped forward and tapped her shoulder.

"Evey..." He said gently, shaking her a little, she stirred slightly. "Evey." He said more firmly.

"Whaaat?" She groaned into her pillow.

"You need to get up." He said.

"Uggghh, fine." She looked up at Ron in his maroon pajamas and giggled to herself.

"That's really you're colour."

_**...**_

The high-ceilinged room on the first floor with olive green walls covered in dirty tapestries was the drawing room. The carpet exhaled little clouds of dust every time someone put their foot on it and the long, moss green velvet curtains were buzzing as though swarming with invisible bees. It was around these that Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George Harry and Ron were grouped, all looking rather peculiar as they had each tied a cloth over their nose and mouth. Each of them was also holding a large bottle of black liquid with a nozzle at the end.

"Cover your face and take a spray, love." Molly said to Evangeline the moment she saw her, pointing to the one bottle of black liquid standing on a spindle-legged table. "It's Doxycide. I've never seen an infestation this bad - what that house-elf's been doing for the last ten years..." Molly said irately.

"Kreacher's really old, he probably couldn't manage -'' Hermione began to defend.

"-You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he wants to, Hermione," said Sirius, who had just entered the room carrying a bloodstained bag of what appeared to be dead rats. "I've just been feeding Buckbeak," he added, in reply to Harry's enquiring look.

Evangeline crossed to the table and tied a tea towel around her mouth and nose, and picked up a bottle. Molly warned them of the dangers of Doxy's and poised herself in front of the curtain, waiting.

"When I give the word, start spraying immediately." She said firmly.

"Let's whoop some Doxy arse." Evangeline said dramatically, making everyone laugh and Molly look at her scoldingly.

They had been spraying only a few seconds when a fully-grown Doxy came soaring out of a fold of the dusty curtain, shiny beetle-like wings whirring, tiny needle-sharp teeth bared, its fairy-like body covered with thick black hair and had four tiny fists. Evangeline caught it full in the face with a blast of Doxycide. It froze in midair and fell, with a surprisingly loud thunk, on to the worn carpet at her feet. She picked it up and dropped it in the bucket.

"Y'know, once you get passed the poison and biting thing, these things are actually quite cute." She commented, spraying another. The group narrowed their eyes at her... If there was anything these things _weren't_, it was cute.

Evangeline caught Fred slip an immobilized one into his pocket, and he sent her a wink. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, of course.

The de-Doxying of the curtains took most of the morning. It was past midday when they were finally finished.

Molly removed her protective scarf, sank into a sagging armchair and sprang up again with a cry of disgust, having sat on the bag of dead rats. The curtains were no longer buzzing; they hung limp and damp from intense spraying.

"I think we'll tackle those after lunch." Molly pointed at the dusty glass-fronted cabinets standing on either side of the mantelpiece.

"Yaay." Evangeline said dryly, sitting herself down. They were crammed with an odd assortment of objects: a selection of rusty daggers, claws, a coiled snakeskin, a number of tarnished silver boxes inscribed with languages they could not understand and, least pleasant of all, an ornate crystal bottle with a large opal set into the stopper, full of what Evangeline was quite sure was blood. The clanging doorbell rang again. Everyone looked at Molly.

"Stay here," she said firmly, snatching up the bag of rats as Mrs Black's screeches started up again from down below. "I'll bring up some sandwiches."

As soon as she had left the room, everyone dashed for the window nosily, to see who was at the doorstep. It was just Mundungus, holding a pile of cauldrons precariously.

"I bet they're dodgy y'know." Evangeline commented, forehead resting on the cool glass.

"Wouldn't be the shock of the century." Hermione said dryly.

"Mum won't like that." Said Fred, shaking his head.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the sound of Molly's shouting could be heard.

"I love hearing mum shouting at other people." Fred grinned.

"Makes a change." Ron scoffed. Fred opened the door a crack to allow the sound to come in more clearly.

"COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE!"

"The idiots are letting her get into her stride," said George, shaking his head. "You've got to head her off early otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours. And she's been dying to have ago at Mundungus ever since he sneaked off when he was supposed to be following you, Harry." – "And there goes Sirius's mum again."

Molly's voice was lost amid fresh shrieks and screams from the portraits in the hall, George closed the door to block out the sound.

"Cleaning this room's going to be fun." Evangeline sighed, eyeing the dirty cabinets. "We could do with some music."

"Nah, I've looked everywhere, can't find a gramophone." Ginny said. Evangeline chuckled. Part of the benefits of growing up around Muggles was that she could think of simpler alternatives to the way wizards thought.

"I'll be right back." Evangeline grinned and skipped out of the room, leaving the others looking at each other curiously.

She walked cheerily down the stairs passed the screaming portraits.

"BLOOD TRAITOR, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

Evangeline grinned and sent a small wave to Mrs Black as she walked down the hall, and slipped out of the house. She found herself checking the streets before descending the stone steps... Just in case.

She headed directly to next door and knocked on the much cleaner, brighter wood. A woman answered not long after, young with dark skin and afro-style hair.

"Alright? I'm Lisa I just moved in down the street." Evangeline smiled brightly and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you..."

"Weird question. I was just wondering if you maybe had a portable radio somewhere I could borrow? Decorating, you see and we haven't unpacked anything yet." Evangeline lied through her teeth, smiling.

"Course, think we have one in the kitchen." The girl disappeared back into the house for a moment, and Evangeline took the time to nosy inside from the doorway somewhat. She could hear the television blaring from the living room. She missed television a bit; all around were framed photographs of the family; all stationary. That was strange for Evangeline to see now.

The girl returned with a small black portable radio in hand.

"Thank so much, you're a doll." Evangeline grinned and took the radio.

"Just bring it back whenever." The girl waved her hand, and Evangeline nodded, beaming, before turning and practically jogging back to the house.

When she arrived, the portraits had finally quieted down, and were recovered by the curtains. Evangeline made her step light as she continued up the stairs, finding the drawing room again, where the group were sitting around on the floor, eating little jam sandwiches that Molly had made.

"Ooh, lovely." Evangeline grinned, bending down and popping a whole one in her mouth.

"So ladylike, Evey." Ginny grinned. Evangeline smiled through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Where did you go anyway?" Harry asked, looking up at her. Evangeline held up the radio in an explanatory way, before placing it on a dusty little table. Harry and Hermione nodded in understanding, but the rest looked confused.

"What's that?" Ginny asked. "Is it a Muggle thing?"

"This, my Gingerly challenged friend it a '_portable radio._'" Evangeline said ceremoniously, pulling the metal aerial out.

The Weasley family looked fascinated at it.

"How does it work? I thought Muggles like... Put things in the wall." Ron said confusedly, referring to plugs.

Evangeline chuckled. "Batteries my dear..."

"Oh yeah, Dad has loads of them in his shed. Different sizes and all..." Fred said.

Evangeline laughed again, before scanning the waves for something to listen to. She found mostly fuzz, and terrible dance music for most of the channels.

'_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure...' _Came through the speakers.

"OH MY GOD, YES!" Evangeline squealed and turned it up loudly, making everybody jump. Harry and Hermione laughed, they of course recognized it... Everybody knew that song.

"Now everytime I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself doown..." Evangeline sang along, pulling Hermione to her feet, making her giggle. "'Cause I just wait 'til you write me, you're comin' aroound." She spun Hermione. "I'm walkin' on sunshine, WOOAH!" The two chorused, and everyone was surprised at Hermione's compliance.

Evangeline and Hermione danced around the room, and soon the twins couldn't help but join in the fun, Fred taking a reluctant Ron and pulling him round the room extravagantly.

"What an _Earth_ are you lot doing?" Molly appeared in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"Oh come on mum! It's not all doom and gloom!" George pulled her in and spun her round, and it wasn't long before a smile broke onto her face, and she couldn't help but laugh at the antics of them all. They were all kids, and they needed days like this.

Evangeline ended up dancing with Ron, swinging his hands as he laughed; she basically danced around him, laughing madly. She'd always had a knack for this; even in the worst times, she always managed to make everyone feel a little bit better, and make them forget about all the darkness around them... Even if it was just for a little while.

As the song finished, she wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks for the dance sweetie." She grinned.

_**... **_

Molly kept them all working very hard over the next few days. The drawing room took three days to decontaminate. Finally, the only undesirable things left in it were the tapestry of the Black family tree, which resisted all their attempts to remove it from the wall, and the rattling writing desk. Moody had not dropped by Headquarters yet, so they could not be sure what was inside it.

They moved from the drawing room to a dining room on the ground floor where they found giant spiders lurking in the cupboards, (Ron left the room hurriedly to make a cup of tea and did not return for an hour and a half).

The day of Harry's hearing rolled around eventually, he was up extremely early, before anyone else, and would be taken by Arthur as he went to work.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Evangeline spend most of the day nervously checking the window to see if Harry had arrived back yet.

"Bloody hell, how long are they going to be?" Evangeline groaned. She wasn't patient at the best of times.

"A watched pot never boils Evey." Tonks said, rubbing a piece of dirty Black silverware with a cloth. "And they've not been got that long."

"Yeah, just try and distract yourself." Ginny said. Evangeline sighed and crossed over the room, picking up a plate and cleaning it as best she could without magic. She looked up at the tall, precarious looking set of shelves, covered with china and silverware and sighed, cleaning it would take forever.

Evangeline walked over to the window, and got to work on trying to wipe away some of the grime, getting sick of plates.

"Ron, can you pass me that cloth please?" Hermione said, pointing to the other side of the room where he stood. He did so, but as he turned, his foot caught on the leg of the shelves, and it's lack of strength meant that the wood shook, before it tipped forward over Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and Tonks, sending the many plates and pieces of silverware, tumbling...

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Evangeline didn't have her wand immediately on her, and her instincts guided her. She rushed forward, fell to her knees and lifted her hands toward the falling cutlery and china, eyes squeezed closed.

"_Why did I do that?" _She thought.

Ron, Ginny, Fred and Tonks had crouched and covered their heads. When they didn't feel the downpour on their heads, they slowly opened their eyes and looked up... The contents of the shelves, the forks, the knives, the plates, were all suspended above their heads. They looked slowly over at Evangeline, who held hand her hands poised in front of her, and seemed to be holding up the shower of kitchen wear.

"Evey..." Tonks said quietly, eyes wide. Everyone else was looking at her with shock. She was shocked herself.

Evangeline went with what felt right, and slowly moved away her left hand, instead poising it toward the shelves, so that she could push it back onto four legs. Once she had done that, she moved her left had back beside her right to control the contents of the shelves, she carefully set it all down on the floor, managing not to smash anything, before letting her hands drop to her sides.

Everyone was still staring at her.

"Well, never done that before." She said breathlessly, eyebrows high.

_**...**_

Evangeline was sitting at the table, with Tonks beside her, and Sirius, Molly and Lupin were sitting at the table across from her, expressions serious.

"Evangeline... Have you every performed wandless magic before?" Lupin asked. Evangeline looked up, not understanding why they all looked so ominous.

"Only when I used to get angry and things would smash when I was younger..." She said. "But I know that happens with most young witches and wizards... I've never like, performed a spell without my wand like I did then." She explained. "Have I done something wrong?"

The adults' expressions softened.

"Not at all Evangeline." Sirius assured her. "It's just that in history, only very experienced and talented wizards can perform wandless magic."

"Could I have maybe inherited it?" She asked.

"It's not traditionally something in inherited," Lupin said. "But I'm sure there's an explanation for it..."

"Should I not do it anymore?" Evangeline at them all. "I don't even know if I could."

"Oh no Evey, quite the opposite. Talent is not something to be hidden, it's something to be embraced, something to be _honed_." Sirius smiled, a familiar glint in his eye. Evangeline smiled, and was about to open her mouth to speak when she was cut off.

"We're home!" Came Arthur's voice from the door. Evangeline grinned widely and sprung up.

"Sorry, can we discuss this later?"

"Of course, dear, go on." Molly smiled, and Evangeline rushed out of the kitchen just as Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny thundered down the stairs.

Harry stood in the doorway, while they all looked at him and waited for him to speak.

"Well?" They all exclaimed.

_**...**_

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had looked positively faint with anxiety when Harry had arrived back, and now was holding a shaky hand over her eyes, "there was no case against you, none at all."

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling.

Molly was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George, Evangeline and Ginny were doing an animated victory dance around the room singing: "He got off, he got off, he got off!"

"That's enough! Settle down!" shouted Molly, though he too was smiling.

Arthur had to return to work not long after, and everyone sat down for dinner, aside from Fred, George and Ginny who were still singing and dancing.

"There was no way you were going to lose with Dumbledore on your side." Evangeline said, as Ron shoveled a mountain of mash onto everyone's plate.

"Yeah, he swung it for me." Harry said, smiling. Suddenly, he clapped his hand up to his forehead, and the three looked at him with alarmed expressions.

"What's up?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Nothing, it happens all the time now." Harry mumbled. None of the others had noticed a thing; all of them were now helping themselves to food while gloating over Harry's narrow escape; Fred, George and Ginny were still singing. Hermione looked rather anxious, but before she could say anything, Ron had said happily:

"I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening, to celebrate with us, you know."

''I don't think he'll be able to, Ron," said Molly, setting a huge plate of roast chicken down in front of Harry. "He's really very busy at the moment."

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF."

"SHUT UP!" roared Molly.

_**...**_

Evangeline felt bored, and trapped inside the old house. Something had to be done.

She pulled on a pair of denim dungaree shorts over her Weird Sisters t-shirt while. She had waited for Hermione to fall fast asleep before putting on some battered old Converse All Star's and fluffing her unruly curls.

Swiftly, she wrote a note saying 'don't panic,' in the unlikely event that Hermione awoke and worried where she was, and slipped out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

On tiptoes, she crept down the hallway and down the obnoxiously loudly creaking stairs and eventually made her way to the bottom, practically holding her breath as she passed the portrait of Mrs Black.

She nearly got to the door, when the door to the kitchen swiftly opened, and she had to clap her hands over her mouth to keep from shrieking.

It was Ron, standing his pajamas and dressing gown, a half eaten porkpie in hand. Both jumped when they saw each other.

"What are you doing?" Evangeline hissed, through heaving breaths.

"I was hungry." He held up the porkpie with an obvious expression, and a bit of pastry on his bottom lip. He looked her up and down, and raised his eyebrow her fully dressed state.

"What are _you_ doing?" He whispered back. Evangeline glanced up the stairs, wondering someone would here.'

"Come with me." She said quietly, grabbing his hand and tugging him toward the front door.

"I'm in my pajamas." He protested.

"Everyone's asleep anyway." She said with a roll of her eyes, as she undid the many locks on the door, and left with Ron in tow.

"So, what're you doing?" Ron asked when they were out in the night air, tugging his dressing gown around him.

"I'm just bored Ron. Stuck inside the house all the time and all." She waved her hand at the building as they walked down the stone steps and onto the street.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He yawned. "You don't like to be bored more than most either."

"Nope, it depresses me." She stretched out her arms.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ron asked.

Evangeline pointed toward the small playground in a close at the end of the street.

"Seriously?" He questioned.

"Seriously." She grinned back, picking up the pace.

Soon enough, Ron and Evangeline were sitting on the swings together, lazily rocking back and forth.

"I think we should savor times like these y'know." She said, resting the side of her head on the cold chain.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked, looking over at her. Her face was illuminated by the dim streetlight, so her skin looked paler than usual, and her lips looked dark and pink. Gorgeous.

"Not having to worry about anything, not having to be scared or on guard." She smiled dazedly, tipping backwards a little. "Just sitting on a swing with my best friend." She smiled over at him, and he smiled back. The words 'best friend' were ones he both loved and hated to hear coming from her mouth.

"We should go back." She sighed, standing. Ron nodded, and stood also, noticing some of the wood chippings on the floor had gone into his slippers.

She looped one of her arms around his, and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street.

Ron wondered why her _always_ smelled like honey.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Please continue to review. (I have to admit I've been a little lazy with the proof reading, very tired).**_

_**Thanks. xxx**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_


	5. Chapter V  Baldrick

_**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place **_

A few days later, a surprise came in the post for Evangeline, Ron and Hermione. Their prefect badges. In honesty, Evangeline didn't understand why they would get them and Harry wouldn't, after all, they'd caused just as much trouble. Molly practically attacked her and Ron with pride, and commanded Evangeline choose he award. Evangeline didn't like to ask, she hadn't been left much money by her parents, and knew how little money the family had to spare.

"Just surprise me Molly." She had said, leaving her free to spend as little or as much money as she wanted.

Harry seemed a bit annoyed for a while, but seemed to get over it. Dumbledore must've had deeper reasons for not making him prefect... But it wasn't like Dumbledore to immediately make his reasons clear.

Most of the day was spent packing while Molly was at Diagon Alley buying books and equipment, as well as Ron and Evangeline's rewards.

"Bloody hell, when did I have so many clothes?" Evangeline groaned, folding up another shirt.

"Have you seen my spellotape?" Hermione asked, digging through her trunk. Evangeline looked around her, and spotted the spellotape sitting on her bedside table beside the lamp she had broken and repaired. Evangeline tossed it to her, and Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You are the clumsiest person I know."

"Hey! Tonks is worse than me!" Evangeline defended.

"Oi! Are you talking about me?" Tonks' voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

"No!" Evangeline lied, laughing slightly.

_**...**_

It took them most of the afternoon to retrieve their books and belongings from all over the house and put them back in their school trunks. They all noticed that Ron kept moving his prefect badge around, first placing it on his bedside table, then putting it into his jeans pocket, then taking it out and lying it on his folded robes, as though to see the effect of the red on the black. Only when Fred and George dropped in and offered to attach it to his forehead with a Permanent Sticking Charm did he wrap it tenderly in his maroon socks and lock it in his trunk.

Molly returned from Diagon Alley around six o'clock, laden with books and carrying a long package wrapped in thick brown paper that Ron took from her with a moan of longing.

"Never mind unwrapping it now, people are arriving for dinner, I want you all downstairs." She said, but the moment she was out of sight Ron ripped off the paper in a frenzy and examined every inch of his new broom, an ecstatic expression on his face.

Down in the basement Molly had hung a scarlet banner over the heavily laden dinner table, which read: _**CONGRATULATIONS RON, EVANGELINE & HERMIONE NEW PREFECTS.**_

"I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," she told them all as they entered the room, looking happier than she had in a while. "Arthur and Bill are on their way. I've sent them both owls and they're thrilled," she added, beaming. Fred rolled his eyes.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already there and Mad-Eye Moody stomped in just as they were all laying into their Butterbeers. Molly crossed the room to Evangeline.

"Your present is in the drawing room Evey." She said, beaming. "Go on."

Evangeline's eyebrows were raised with confusion, but with a slight giddiness, she left the party and headed upstairs to the drawing room. She opened the door fairly slowly, and peered inside. Her 'present,' came bounding toward her, panting with it's tongue out.

"Oh my god!" Evangeline exclaimed with a wide grin, and picked up the Lakeland/Irish Terrier mix puppy. "You are adorable." The dog wriggled in her arms excitedly; a little ball of sandy ginger and brown curls. She fervently stroked the dogs face, and it nibbled on her fingers with small teeth, playing.

Evangeline chuckled, and rushed out of the room and down the stairs to show everyone. A chorus of 'aww's' and 'where did you get that's' came from the group as she re-entered the kitchen.

"Molly got him for me." She grinned widely, crossing the room to her guardian. "Thank you so much." She kissed her cheek, and set the puppy down, allowing him to run around the room and sniff everyone's legs while they doted over him.

"Not a problem dear... I've never had one in the house before, I got him from a Muggle shop, and the woman said that they make excellent pets. Contacted Professor McGonagall and she said they're fine at Hogwarts as long as they don't get too big or kill any cats."

Evangeline smiled widely and clapped her hands together in delight.

"He's the best present ever." She grinned, looking over at her puppy as he sat on Ron's lap, occasionally pawing his chest to make him carry on playing with his ears. Ron seemed to be enjoying her present too, as he was beaming at the dog and occasionally picking it up. Evangeline grinned... As if Ron couldn't be more adorable than usual.

"What are you going to call him Evey?" Tonks asked, taking a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Hmm..." Evangeline looked at him considering. She'd always wanted a dog; Ruth would've never allowed it, obviously. It had to be something unique, something that would make her smile and something that meant something. "Baldrick." She grinned.

Everyone in the room looked at her with blank or confused expressions.

"You know like from Blackadder?" She said, as if it were the most obvious thing, before realizing; of course they didn't. "Never mind." She grinned. "C'mere Baldrick!" She tapped her thighs and spoke in a high voice; immediately the dog leapt off Ron's lap and over to her.

_**...**_

Evangeline and Ron sat at the table digging into their food, and occasionally throwing bits of chicken to Baldrick, who leapt up and caught it. Moody limped over to Evangeline, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" He asked gruffly.

"'Course." She smiled, standing.

"I'll have her back in a minute son." He said to Ron, who nodded. Mad-Eye frightened him a little bit.

He led Evangeline out of the room, and closed the kitchen door behind them, both his eyes faced her, rather than turning wildly in his head.

"Now, I hear that you performed some wandless magic the other day." He said to her, and she nodded. "Have you ever done it before?" He asked, in his brisk Irish accent.

"No, I don't even know how I did it."

"Interesting." He said. "A lot of the time, a natural ability with wandless magic can be genetic y'know... But your parents could never do it, and they knew little about their own families as you know."

Evangeline nodded.

"I'll have to look into it and get back to you. But just know Evangeline..." Mad-Eye leaned in and lowered his voice. "This could have great implications, and if Dumbledore sees fit, we could help you to become a great duelist... It might by prudent in these times."

Evangeline nodded again, feeling slightly dry-throated. "So-"

"Mrs Weasley just get out of here!" Sounded Harry's voice from upstairs, and the sobs of Molly's voice could be heard. Evangeline stopped dead in her sentence, and wasted no time in running up the stairs, taking them two at a time with Mad-Eye hot on her tail.

All the air seemed to vanish from Evangeline's lungs when she reached the door of the drawing room before everyone else; she felt as though she had been stabbed in the stomach, and that someone was twisting the blade - Ron was dead on the floor, no, it couldn't be. No, it actually couldn't be... He was downstairs playing with Baldrick.

Crack, Arthur's body replaced Ron's, his glasses askew, a trickle of blood running down his face.

"No!" Mrs Weasley moaned. "No: riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDDIKULUS!" Crack. Dead twins. Crack. Dead Percy. Crack. Dead Harry. Crack. Dead Evangeline.

"Molly, get out!" Evangeline shouted, horrified at the sight of her weeping guardian on her knees, and her own dead body on the floor.

"Riddikulus!" Lupin had cast the incarnation firmly, and the bodies vanished. A silvery orb hung in the air over the spot where it had lain. Lupin waved his wand once more and the orb vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Oh - oh - oh!" gulped Molly, and she broke into a storm of crying, her face in her hands.

"Molly, it's not real." Evangeline got on her knees beside her, and pulled her into her neck tightly, holding her while she wept. "_It's not real_."

"Molly, it was just a Boggart," Lupin said soothingly, helping her stand, where she threw herself into his arms and sobbed. "Just a stupid Boggart." He tapped her head gently.

"I see them all d-d - dead all the time!' Molly moaned into his shoulder. '"All the t -'t - time! I d - d -dream about it."

Evangeline felt herself tear up slightly at the sight of Molly crying... It was like seeing a parent cry. The sadness that comes with knowing that one of the figures of solidity in your life still can break down, and still cries.

"D-d - don't tell Arthur," Molly was gulping now, mopping her eyes frantically with her cuffs. "Id - d - don't want him to know: being silly:" Lupin handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose.

"You're not silly," Evangeline said firmly, offering her a small smile. "You're perfect."

Molly gave her a watery smile in return, before it faded.

"Half the f - f - family's in the Order, it'll b - b - be a miracle if we all come through this: and P - P Percy's not talking to us: what if something d-d - dreadful happens and we've never in - in - made it up with him? And what's going to happen if Arthur and I get killed, who's g - g - going to look after Ron and Ginny and Evey?"

"Molly that's enough;" said Lupin firmly. "This isn't like last time. The Order are better prepared, we've got a head start, we know what Voldemort's up to - look, I can't promise no one's going to get hurt, nobody can promise that, but we're much better off than we were last time. You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one."

Evangeline thought about the photograph of the old Order, which sat in the photo album that she kept with her; and the letter her mother and had written her before they left her at the orphanage.

"Don't worry about Percy" said Sirius abruptly. "He'll come round. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort moves into the open; once he does, the whole Ministry's going to be begging us to forgive them. And I'm not sure I'll be accepting their apology," he added bitterly.

"And as for who'd look after the children if you and Arthur died..." Lupin said, smiling slightly. "Do you think we'd let them starve?"

"Being silly," she muttered again, mopping her eyes.

Evangeline stepped over to her again and took her hand.

"I think it's time for some of your treacle tart, and a glass of milk before bed." She said brightly, and kissed her temple.

_**...**_

Evangeline couldn't deny that the episode with the Boggart hadn't bothered her; as she lay in bed that night, scratching behind Baldrick's ears, and listening to Hermione's steady breaths. She thought about the way she had felt when she'd thought Ron was dead. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if Ron died, or any of the others for that matter; she couldn't think of a situation in which she'd be able to cope with it... But Ron, what if something happened to him and she never told him how she felt... Never kissed him... Evangeline shook her head at the thought.

She also thought about what Moody had said, _'we could help you to become a great duelist,' _if that were true then why shouldn't she? If she had the ability to become a great witch, then it would be stupid for her not to use these abilities. One thing was certain in her mind... She would not let harm befall the people she loved, and if anyone should try, well, they'd regret it.

With those soothing thoughts in mind, she slept calmly, Baldrick snoring quietly on her stomach.

_**...**_

The next morning was mad at Number Twelve. If Molly wasn't screaming at someone, then Mrs Black certainly was. Evangeline and Hermione entered Harry's bedroom just as he was tying his trainers. Evangeline had gone with comfortable jeans and her Chudley Canons t-shirt for the trip.

"Are you ready yet?" Evangeline asked, leaning on his doorframe. ''Nearly. Is Ginny all right?' Harry asked, shoving on his glasses, referring to her fall down the stairs.

"Mrs Weasley's patched her up," said Hermione. "But now Mad-Eye's complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here, otherwise the guard will be one short."

"Guard?" said Harry. "We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?"

"Well, you do really mate." Evangeline corrected him.

"Why?" said Harry irritably. "I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in?''

"We don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says," said Hermione distractedly, looking at her watch.

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Molly bellowed and Hermione jumped as though scalded and hurried out of the room. Evangeline rolled her eyes, and followed her leisurely, picking up Baldrick who had been waiting obediently in her bedroom.

"Good boy..." She praised, making her way downstairs.

"... Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!" A bear-like black dog had appeared at Harry's side as he was clambering over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to Molly. Baldrick barked a small bark, and Sirius growled back, making Evangeline laugh.

"Oh honestly." said Molly despairingly. "Well, on your own head be it!" She wrenched open the door, and stepped out, with Harry and the dog hot on her heels.

Arthur was in charge of taking Evangeline, Hermione and Ron, and unfortunately everyone was travelling on foot as the Ministry had not allowed Arthur to borrow so much as a quill of late.

Evangeline allowed Baldrick to run delightedly around them on the way to King's Cross; apparently, he hadn't much enjoyed his time and the Black house either. He stayed close in her arms at King's Cross Station, and seemed confused when they casually leaned on the barrier between Platform's 9 and 10, and fell through.

Molly, Harry and Tonks had arrived a little before them, and Mad-Eye with all their luggage. The rest weren't long behind them, and soon everyone exchanged goodbye's and handshakes.

Tonks hugged the three girls before the warning whistle sounded.

"Quick, quick." Molly hugged them all randomly, squashing Baldrick between her and Evangeline twice in the process.

Soon, they were all aboard the train, waving until everyone became but dark figures in the smoke.

"Ah, it's nice to be back on the way to Hogwarts." Evangeline grinned, and lifted Baldrick up higher. "You're gonna love it."

Baldrick gave a small bark of approval, and the group laughed.

"C'mon, let's find a compartment." Ron said, leading them down the train to an empty one.

"Surprised they're let you run around free Potter..."

There was a voice they hadn't heard in a while. Draco Bloody Malfoy. Evangeline squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to get wound up as they turned to face him and his lackeys.

"I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." Ron gripped Harry's shoulder and Hermione held his wrist.

"Piss off Ferret-Boy." Evangeline spat, noticing Harry was shaking in anger... He did seem to be getting easily wound up lately.

"Touchy, touchy Brown." Malfoy jibed, but his face showed no sign of amusement, as he looked her up and down. It made Ron's blood boil.

"Come on." She said quietly, turning away and gently nudging Harry and the rest toward the empty compartment she had spotted. "He's not worth the trouble."

Ron and Harry seemed to throw themselves into their seats.

"I don't like the way he looks you up and down Evey..." Ron commented, arms crossed. It's slimy."

"I know Ron." She sighed, "But as you know, he's taken a bit of a liking to me since year one for who knows what reason." Evangeline took a bite of her liquorish wand.

Ron knew full well what reason.

"Especially considering he thinks I'm a 'blood traitor,'" she rolled her eyes. "Such a prick."

Hermione laughed. "If you ever take him up on his offer..."

"You'll know I'm under the Imperius Curse." She grinned, and the compartment laughed.

_**...**_


	6. Chapter VI  An Eventful First Week

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **_

The train ride to Hogwarts was largely uneventful. Evangeline and Ron ate their weight in sweets, and Baldrick stood on his hind legs, paws on the window and staring out at the world as it whipped by. Evangeline so loved the train ride to Hogwarts, and didn't mind the time it took at all. The hills were so beautiful during August.

She was glad to finally sit down at the dinner table with her friends, having left Baldrick to be taken up to her dormitory.

"I hope Dumbledore's speech isn't long, I'm starving." Evangeline said, tapping the wood of the table.

"You ate so many sweets on the train." Hermione commented. Evangeline and Ron raised their eyebrows at her.

"But that's sweets..." She said, as if it were obvious. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"So?"

"Sweets don't count as proper food... They're just sweets." Ron said, looking at Hermione as if she were mental.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply to the contrary, but Harry spoke:

"Hagrid's not there..." He said, eyeing the head table. "It's that Grubbly-Plank woman."

Evangeline, Hermione and Ron scanned the table too. It would've been difficult to miss Hagrid sitting at the table, due to his great size.

"You don't think he's: hurt, or anything, do you?" said Hermione uneasily.

"No." Said Harry and Evangeline instantly.

"Maybe he's not back yet. You know - from his mission - the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore." Harry said quietly, so no one else hear but them.

''Yeah: yeah, that'll be it," said Ron, sounding reassured, but Hermione bit her lip, looking up and down the staff table as though hoping for some conclusive explanation of Hagrid's absence.

"Who's that?" she said sharply, pointing towards the middle of the staff table. Their eyes followed hers. Dumbledore's head was inclined towards a woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked wholly unpleasant; was Evangeline's first instinct; squat, with short, perfectly styled hair she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes.

"She looks like a squeezed toad." Evangeline commented, eyebrow raised. Ron scoffed.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" Harry said quickly.

'"Who?" said Hermione. '

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

''Nice cardigan," said Ron, smirking, making Evangeline laugh slightly.

"She works for Fudge!" Hermione repeated, frowning.

"That can't be good..." Said Evangeline darkly, shaking her head.

A few seconds later, the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim. Evangeline remembered how scared she'd been right before the sorting, hoping that she would get put in Gryffindor with the Weasley's.

Once the hat was set down, it came out with a monumentally long song about the founding of Hogwarts and the different houses.

"Bloody hell... Went for it this year didn't he?" Evangeline said once the hat had finally finished.

"Too right it has." Harry said.

After that, the sorting seemed to go on, _forever_. Evangeline could hear Ron's stomach rumble during any quiet, and both eventually gave up on clapping after every person, growing impatient.

Dumbledore stood eventually; the way he held himself and exuberated power putting the whole room at ease.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Evangeline let out a delighted groan, and along with Ron, began piling food onto her plate in appreciation.

During the meal, Evangeline noticed Seamus looking at Harry occasionally, and not very pleasantly. She had half a mind to tell him to bugger off and get back to his dinner.

"I dunt fink dat Harids goin tshow u' tonigh'." Evangeline said through a mouthful of potatoes and Yorkshire pudding. Ron nodded in agreement, and Harry and Hermione looked at her with confusion.

"I really can't understand you when you talk with your mouth full." Hermione said, shaking her head. While Evangeline tried to swallow with some pumpkin juice, Ron translated.

"She said she doesn't think Hagrid's going to show up tonight." He said.

"Thank you Doctor Doolittle." Harry said with a smirk at Evangeline, who stuck two fingers up at him while Ron looked confused at the reference.

After plates were cleared, and drinks were consumed, Dumbledore stood again, and prepared to make his speech.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons, while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave;" the four looked at each other with relief. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of punctured applauge, during which Harry, Ron, Evangeline and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly-Plank would be teaching.

Dumbledore continued,

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, _"Hem, hem,"_ and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as they had ever seen it.

No one _ever_ interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"McGonagall looks annoyed." Evangeline whispered to Ron; who smirked when he looked at her.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high pitched and sickly sweet; an irritating assault on the ear in Evangeline's opinion.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" No one in the room looked happy at all. Theyall looked surprised at being addressed as though they were five years old. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"That's likely." The twins grumbled.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever."

Hermione and Evangeline exchanged frowns at her words.

Umbridge's speech seemed to go on forever, and students began to lean on their arms boredly, eyes glassing over.

"...Let us preserve what must be preserves, perfect what can be perfected, and prohibit practices that ought to be _prohibited_." She gave a slight giggle, and smiled at the room, before walking back to her seat.

Dumbledore applauded first, and soon some of the room did.

"What a load of waffle..." Ron said.

"What's it mean?" Asked Harry.

Evangeline and Hermione gave each other a dark look.

"It means the Ministry is Interfering at Hogwarts." She said, looking stony faced.

_**... **_

The common room was abuzz when Harry, Hermione and Evangeline arrived. But the noise dissipated into whispers at the sight of him, and people shamelessly broke from conversation as they looked round to see him. Harry noticed, there was no way he couldn't.

They tried to go on like normal, Evangeline walked over to Neville, who was sitting by himself tending to his Mimblus Mimlbetonia; all the while keeping an eye on Harry.

"Good holiday Nev?" Evangeline smiled, leaning on the wall beside him.

"Yeah, glad to be back though, you?"

"Same, same." She grinned, although looking at Harry.

"Dean, Seamus." Harry said, addressing them both who were sitting at a table, trying to stay casual. "Good holiday?"

"Alright." Said Dean. "Better than Seamus's, anyway."

At this Seamus threw down his paper and stood, Evangeline clenched her fist behind her reactively.

"Me mam didn't want me to come back this year." He said, with an accusatory tone to his voice.

"Why?" Asked Harry, looking slightly annoyed.

"Well, let me see, because of you... The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you Harry, and about Dumbledore as well."

"What? And your mum believes them?" Harry's voice rose slightly.

"Well, no one was there the night Cedric died."

"Well I guess you should read the Prophet then like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!"

"I'll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar."

The whole room was watching this play out by now.

Evangeline went to walk forward and stop them both, but Ron got there first, emerging from the portrait hole having been sending an owl.

"What's going on?" He asked, walking to stand beside Harry.

"Do you believe the rubbish he's coming out with about You-Know-Who?" Seamus said to Ron harshly.

"Yeah, I do." Ron said firmly, and Evangeline felt a surge pride at him sticking up for Harry. "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" He looked around the room challengingly, and no one spoke up. Harry turned on his heel and made his way upstairs, Ron gave Seamus a harsh look, before following him.

"Back to your knitting everyone." Evangeline said loudly to the room; who were still looking nosily at where the row had happened. Talk commenced again, and Evangeline let out a sigh and sat herself on the couch, enjoying the heat of the great fireplace, and the soft material of the couch.

Ron joined her a few minutes later, looking slightly put out.

"What's up?" Evangeline asked tiredly, looking at the fire.

"Asked Harry if he was okay and he just jumped down my throat." He grumbled.

"I wouldn't take it to heart. He's been very wound up lately." She yawned. "It was very good of you to stand up to everyone today. You're such a good friend, Ron." She rested her small hand over his larger one between them on the couch, and stayed like that a moment. It was strange how something so simple caused his heart to pound in his ears. "Bed for me I think. I expect Baldrick's waiting for me." She broke the contact and stood and bent down to give Ron a small hug. "Night night." She smiled.

"Night night." He smiled back. She left him again with the smell of honey in his nostrils.

_**...**_

The enchanted ceiling was miserable and grey when they arrived for breakfast the next morning. Hagrid was once again absent from the head table, much to the quartet's dismay.

Angelina came over and told them she'd been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and that she wanted to whole team present for tryouts.

"I'd forgotten Wood had left," said Hermione vaguely as she sat down beside Ron and pulled a plate of toast towards her. "Missing him Evey?" She sent a sly grin to her, and Evangeline rolled her eyes. Ron's ears pricked up at this.

"All I ever said was that he's a very good looking boy." She said, smiling slightly. It was true, Oliver was very attractive. Ron's ears felt hot and he squeezed his fork a little tighter. "It'll make a bit of difference to the team won't it?" She said, putting a few slices of toast onto her plate.

"I's'pose," said Harry, taking the bench opposite. "He was a good Keeper."

"Still, it won't hurt to have some new blood, will it?' said Ron, casting a look at Evangeline, who smiled at him. She knew he was planning to try out.

Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table handing out timetables. "

"Look at today!" groaned Ron. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts: Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted."

"You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like." Fred and George appeared behind them.

"Why's it cheap?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," said George, helping himself to a kipper.

"Cheers," said Ron moodily, pocketing his timetable, "but I think I'll take the lessons."

"I dunno..." Evangeline took a mouthful of her scrambled egg. "I'm starting to think death'd be better than listening to Umbridge's bloody voice for an hour."

"D'you reckon it's true this year's going to be really tough? Because of the exams?'' Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah," said Ron. "Bound to be, isn't it? OWLs are really important, affect the jobs you can apply for and everything. We get career advice, too, later this year, Bill told me. So you can choose what NEWTs you want to do next year."

"Can't do much worse than Fred an George though." Evangeline laughed, and promptly earned a ball of paper to the head, care of George.

"D'you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked, as they left the Great Hall shortly afterwards and set off towards their History of Magic classroom.

"Not really," said Ron slowly. "Except; well." He looked slightly sheepish.

"What?" Harry urged him.

"Well, it'd be cool to be an Auror." He said quickly. "But they're like, brilliant wizards."

"Like you then." Evangeline grinned, not liking when Ron undersold himself; Ron went pink, and smiled to himself, making Hermione and Harry shake their heads at each other.

History of Magic could definitely be used as a form of torture in Evangeline's opinion. Hermione seemed to be the only one listening as Binns droned on and on, and Evangeline, Ron and Harry wrote notes to each other on a scrap piece of parchment, and played hangman. Evangeline didn't even bother putting on her glasses.

'_Exciting first day, eh?' _

Evangeline wrote, her writing rather slanted, but scratchy. Ron and Harry smirked.

'_Do you reckon that he even noticed that he died? He was just mid lesson and continued droning on as a ghost...' _

Ron and Harry hunched over in silent laughter, and Hermione looked at them with disapproval.

"How would it be," she asked them coldly, as they left the classroom for break, "if I refused to lend you my notes this year?"

"We'd fail our OWL," said Ron. "If you want that on your conscience, Hermione."

"Well, you'd deserve it," she snapped. "You don't even _try_ to listen to him, do you?"

"We do try." Said Evangeline, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "We just haven't got your brains or your memory or your concentration – you're just a lot cleverer than us Hermione... _Brilliant_ really."

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish," said Hermione, although unable to fight off a smile.

It was drizzling outside, the sky a dark grey as the rain fell finely on them. The four turned the collars of there robes up against the September chilled, and found cover under a dripping balcony, where Evangeline and Ron sat themselves on a stone bench.

"Double Potions is going to be a nightmare." Evangeline said, running a hand through her hair.

Ron groaned. "Ugh, I almost forgot about that. I bet he makes it really difficult, just to catch us out on our first day."

"That is the kind of thing he'd do."

Cho Chang came over a moment later to speak to Harry, and he went visibly pink.

"Someone has a little crush." Evangeline leaned over and said to Ron quietly. Ron breathed in deeply.

"_You can say that again..."_ He thought.

The conversation went on awkwardly, and Ron grumbled about her Tornados badge, and she left, leaving Harry pink and embarrassed. They set off to the Dungeons not long after, and got in line for outside Snape's door with Neville.

"Looking forward to this lesson Neville?" Evangeline nudged him teasingly, and he let out a nervous laugh, going a bit pink. Ron noticed, and narrowed his eyes a little.

"Potions isn't really my thing..." He said.

"Nah, but you're a Herbology genius. I might even need a hand with that this year." She said, and Neville swallowed and nodded.

"I'll help you with that." He shyly smiled.

"Thanks Neville." She smiled back brightly, as they entered the Potions classroom.

Harry, Ron, Evangeline and Hermione made their way to their usual table at the back. Evangeline sat with Ron on her right, Harry on her left and Hermione at the end.

Ron found himself glaring at the back of Neville's head like he wanted it to explode.

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him. Snape's mere presence was usually enough to ensure a class's silence. "Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an "Acceptable" in your OWL, or suffer my: displeasure."

His gaze lingered this time on Neville, who gulped. "After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."

"With any luck." Evangeline whispered to Harry.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students. Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."

On Harry's left, Hermione sat up a little straighter, her expression one of utmost attention. "The ingredients and method-" Snape flicked his wand "- are on the blackboard-" (they appeared there) "- you will find everything you need –" he flicked his wand again "- in the store cupboard-" (the door of said cupboard sprang open)- "you have an hour and a half: start."

Just as they had predicted, Snape could hardly have set them a more difficult, fiddly potion. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, firstly in clockwise, then in anti-clockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake." Evangeline groaned through her teeth after messing up slightly. Hermione looked at her scoldingly. "I swear to God he's pre-punishing us or some shit."

"Evangeline, stop swearing." Hermione warned.

"Sorry..." She let out a long breath. There was no doubt she was a frustration swearer. "SHIT." She hissed, a few seconds later, having dipped her robe sleeve in the mixture. She took it off down to her shirt, and rolled up the sleeves.

She managed to get it back on track eventually, as with Hermione, although her silver vapor seemed slightly more perfect.

"Nice, if you get it right it smells like what calms you down." Evangeline breathed it in. "What is it for you?" She asked Hermione, who sniffed in slowly.

"Fresh parchment, clean clothes... My mum's perfume." She smiled gently. "You?"

Evangeline sniffed in hers. "Treacle tart, and fish and chips, seawater and..." She breathed in again. "Molly's apron." _'_

_"And Ron's jumper."_

Ron smiled over at her, which made him add another wrong ingredient.

"C'mere Ron, try this." She tugged on his robe sleeve, and pulled him over gently. He leaned over her potion and breathed it in.

"Butterbeer, freshly made bread, grass and..." Ron licked his lips and glanced at Evangeline, she looked lovely with her glasses on.

_"Honey."_

"Nothing." He bustled off back to his potion.

_**...**_

After lunch, Divination was the order of the day, and Harry, Ron and Evangeline made their way there, up the spiral staircase before climbing the ladder.

"No looking up my skirt Ron." Evangeline teased, making his ears go pink, as she so tended to do. She found them a good table at the back, where they sat at either side of her. Evangeline couldn't help but enjoy Divination, even though it was a load of old rubbish, it was entertaining to watch Trelawney go off on one about someone's mortality. Evangeline leaned forward and poised her hands above the crystal ball that rested on the velvet- covered table.

"Oooooh, I am seeing dark things in your future Harry Potter." Evangeline closed her eyes, doing a pretty spot on impression of Professor Trelawney. "I see great trouble in your future..." She said; Ron and Harry smirked. "You- You will have to sit through an entirely pointless and boring lesson and... OH! You will have your untimely death predicted, and OH! There will be no apple pie left at dinner!" Her voice became gradually more dramatic and grave, so Harry and Ron laughed.

"Good-day," said Professor Trelawney in her usual misty, dreamy voice, and Evangeline shut up. "And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely - as, of course, I knew you would."

Evangeline grinned to herself, thoroughly entertained.

"You will find on the tables before you copies of The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your OWL. Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then, divide into pairs. Use The Dream Oracle to interpret each others most recent dreams. Carry on."

"We'll work as a three." Ron said immediately, turning back to Harry and Evangeline, who nodded.

Reading the introduction to the Dream Oracle took the best part of the lesson, leaving not much time to talk about their dreams.

"I never remember my dreams," said Ron, "you say one."

"You must remember one of them," said Harry impatiently. "What about you Evey?"

Evangeline thought back to the last dream she had:

_She was standing in the room full of old furniture at the Black House. Having just had a frustrated rage about Harry's hearing at the Ministry. _

_"Er... Evangeline..." The door creaked open slowly, and a slightly fearful looking Ron's head poked round. Evangeline straightened her t-shirt and let out breath before turning to him, her face slightly sullen. "Are you alright?" He asked tentatively, stepping into the room entirely._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry just... Y'know..." She shrugged._

"_Yeah," Ron suddenly crossed the room and took her head into his hands, kissing her fervently. She kissed back with equal vigor, tangling her fingers into his scruffy locks, and punching their bodies together as closely as she could. He backed her up into one of the dusty old table until she was in a sitting position, and her legs were at either side of his hips. He tugged her t-shirt over her head roughly, ruffling her hair, before bringing his lips to hers again... _

"Evey." Harry clicked his fingers in front of her eyes, and she came out of her daydream.

"Uh..." She cleared her throat, her voice croaky. "Just... Something about going to the seaside with Hagrid in a Hawaiian shirt..." She lied.

When the bell went, he and Ron led the way back down the ladder, Ron grumbling loudly.

"D'you realise how much homework we've got already? Binns set us a foot-and-a-half-long essay on giant wars, Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstones, and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney! Fred and George weren't wrong about OWL year, were they? That Umbridge woman had better not give us any."

When they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, adorned entirely in pink once more, hands clasped in front of her, and smiling oh so sweetly.

Evangeline didn't trust her.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when the class was seated. No one replied. "Tut tut, that won't do now will it? I should like you, please, to reply, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." They monotonously chanted back. Evangeline cast a glance at Harry and Ron, who were sitting behind her and Hermione.

"Now, Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations." She swished her wand, and the chalk wrote on the board. "Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be _severe_."

She waved her wand, and a two piles of books floated down between the desks, and two books were dropped on each.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly, uneven." She went on. "But you will be pleased to know that from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved course of defensive magic. Yes?" She looked at Hermione, who had raised her hand.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." She said inquiringly.

"Using spells?" Umbridge giggled. "Why, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"Because it's Defence Against the Dark Arts... Not Defence Against Poor Literature." Evangeline said, slightly testily, and a few snickers were heard. Umbridge gave Evangeline a pointed look, although her smile didn't faded; and admittedly, it frightened her a bit.

"It would be prudent, Miss Brown, to _blunt_ a sharp tongue in my classroom."

Evangeline pursed her lips, and squeezed her thumb under the table.

"You will learn about using defensive spells, in a secure, risk free way." She went on.

"But if we're going to be attacked then it won't be _risk free."_ Harry spoke up, Umbridge had turned back to walk back to her desk.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Her voice was harsh, but when she turned back, her smile was etched onto her face.

"It is the view, of the Ministry, that a theoretical knowledge will be enough to get you through you examinations, which after all, are what school is all about.

"And how's theory going to protect us against what's out there?" Harry's voice was rising again.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine would want to attack children, like yourself?" Umbridge clasped her hands together.

"I don't know, maybe, Lord Voldemort." Harry said firmly. Someone dropped their pencil, people flinched, and murmurs spread throughout the classroom. Umbridge did not flinch, she merely stared at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gyffindor, Mr Potter." She said, before addressing the whole class again. Evangeline's anger slowly rose, and she found herself hurting her own thumb. "You have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a _lie_."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.'"

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. Harry, however, stood up.

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered urgently, tugging at his sleeve.

"She's right Harry." Evangeline hissed; he just jerked out of reach.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

"Cedric Diggory's death, was a tragic accident."

"Voldemort killed him and you know it." Harry was shaking.

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. Evangeline thought she was about to go off on a mad rage. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice,

"Come here, Mr Potter, dear." He kicked his chair aside, and strode to the teacher's desk, Evangeline, Ron and Hermione watched him closely; everyone seemed to hold their breath.

Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink and started scribbling, hunched over so that Harry could not see what she was writing. Nobody spoke. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," said Professor Umbridge, holding out the note to him. He took it from her without saying a word, turned on his heel and left the room, not even looking back at Evangeline, Ron and Hermione, slamming the classroom door shut behind him.

Evangeline looked at Hermione, who was stony faced.

They didn't like Professor Umbridge, not at all.

_**...**_

Dinner that evening wasn't particularly pleasant. Word had spread fast about Harry shouting at Umbridge, and people were not too quiet about talking about him, obviously trying to provoke another outburst.

"Piss off you little midget." Evangeline had snapped at one tiny Hufflepuff who had come to sit at their table just to talk about Harry so he could hear.

"Oh, let's get out of here." Hermione slammed down her own knife and fork; Ron looked longingly at his half-finished apple pie but followed suit. People stared at them all the way out of the Hall.

Rain pounded on the windowpanes as they strode along the empty corridors back to Gryffindor Tower. Evangeline felt as though the first day couldn't have gone by any worse, and she would have much loved to take Baldrick for a little walk and get in bed. But alas, she had a ton of homework to do.

They arrived at the Fat Lady and Hermione said the password quickly, the portrait swung open to reveal the hole behind it and the four of them scrambled through it. The common room was almost empty; nearly everyone was still down at dinner. Baldrick bounded over to meet Evangeline, and she grinned and picked him up. His two bowls sat in the corner, which filled up with food and water when he needed it throughout the day. Evangeline sat in one of the armchairs, and Baldrick curled himself up in her crossed legs.

"How can Dumbledore have let this happen?" Hermione cried suddenly, making them jump; Crookshanks leapt off her, looking affronted. She pounded the arms of her chair in fury, so that bits of stuffing leaked out of the holes.

"How can he let that terrible woman teach us? And in our OWL year, too!"

"Well, we've never had great Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, have we?" said Harry.

"Yeah, like Hagrid says though, everyone reckons it's jinxed." Evangeline said, scratching Baldrick's ears.

"Yes, but to employ someone who's actually refusing to let us do magic! What's Dumbledore playing at?" Hermione grumbled.

"And she's trying to get people to spy for her," said Ron darkly. "Remember when she said she wanted us to come and tell her if we hear anyone saying You-Know-Who's back?"

"I think we expected that though Ron, I mean, I'm starting to think that Fudge is a bit off his rocker lately." Evangeline said, frowning.

"Can't we just-let's just do that homework, get it out of the way." Harry said, the subject clearly bringing them down. They collected their schoolbags from a corner and returned to the chairs by the fire. People were coming back from dinner now, and still staring at Harry shamelessly.

"Shall we do Snape's stuff first?" said Ron, dipping his quill into his ink. "The properties of moonstone and its uses: in potion-making." he muttered, writing the words across the top of his parchment as he spoke them. "There." He underlined the title, then looked up expectantly at Hermione. "So, what are the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making?"

Evangeline, Harry and Ron looked at her expectantly.

_**...**_

Evangeline was in her element the next day with lessons. Charms and Transfiguration. She could do that; she'd always been far more practically skilled than theoretically. If only Umbridge let them use their wands in lessons, she could have really shone; she always did in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Flitwick and McGonagall both spoke at length about the importance of studying for their owls, before they practiced a Summoning Charm in Flitwick's, and a Vanishing Spell in McGonagall's. Evangeline managed both on the first attempt.

Care of Magical Creatures came in the afternoon, and it was a cool and breezy day, they felt a few raindrops on their faces on their way down to near Hagrid's cabin where Grubbly-Plank's lesson was taking place.

When Evangeline, Harry, Ron and Hermione reached her, a loud shout of laughter sounded behind them; turning, they saw Draco Malfoy striding towards them, surrounded by his usual gang of Slytherin cronies. He had clearly just said something highly amusing, because Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and the rest continued to snigger heartily as they gathered around the trestle table and, judging by the way they all kept looking over at Harry, the subject of the joke wasn't hard to guess.

Evangeline glared daggers at Pansy Parkinson. She hated them all, but Pansy bloody Parkinson was one of the worst. Just the sight of her stupid sour face made her blood boil, and the way she sneered at them all was enough to make her want to put her wandless magic into practice.

"Let's crack on then. Who can tell me what these things are called?" Grubbly-Plank indicated the heap of twigs in front of her. Hermione's hand shot into the air. Behind her back, Malfoy did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question, and Pansy shrieked with laughter.

Evangeline went for them fists clenched, but Ron gripped her lower arm tightly.

"Don't bother." He whispered, although glaring angrily at them. The lesson went on, and they were asked to sketch the Bowtruckles and their body parts. Evangeline noticed Harry headed to stand near Grubbly-Plank while he worked, Evangeline followed him.

"Where's Hagrid?" he asked her, while everyone else was choosing Bowtruckles.

"Never you mind," said Professor Grubbly-Plank stiffly.

Smirking, Draco Malfoy leaned across Harry and seized the largest Bowtruckle.

"Maybe," said Malfoy in an undertone, so that only the group could hear him. "The stupid great oaf's got himself badly injured." Evangeline felt anger surge through her.

"Maybe, you'll end up with a Bowtruckle lodged up your ar-" Evangeline icily began.

"On with your sketch please Brown!" Grubbly-Plank ordered quickly. Evangeline looked Malfoy dead in the eye, slipped passed him, never breaking eye contact and picked one up. He looked back just as challengingly, before walking away.

"Ugh, I hate him."

"'Bowtruckle lodged up your arse'?" Harry laughed slightly; Evangeline chuckled.

The walked to Ron and Hermione who were squatting on the crass, encouraging a Bowtruckle to stay still so they could sketch it.

"Here, hold this down so I can draw its face." Hermione said, Harry did so, and Hermione began to sketch. She was kneeling beside Ron, so he could smell her hair and perfume again, she shivered slightly, and he almost offered her his robe, when:

"Yes," came Malfoy's clear drawl from the group nearest them, "Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on sub-standard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straightaway."

Evangeline bit her lip so hard she almost broke the skin, but just about managed to tune him out. Apparently Harry squeezed his Bowtruckle in his fingers, causing them to bleed.

Crabbe and Goyle, who had already been guffawing at the idea of Hagrid being sacked, laughed still harder as the Bowtruckle set off at full tilt towards the Forest, a little moving stick-man soon swallowed up among the tree roots.

When the bell rang across the ground, the four stood hastily, handed in their pictures and set off toward Herbology.

_**...**_

Friday rolled around soon enough, the time of the Keeper trials. Angelina didn't want anyone watching who wasn't on the team, and Harry was at his last detention, leaving Hermione and Evangeline waiting around the fire for Ron to return.

"I hope he gets it." Evangeline was sitting on the edge of her armchair, playing with the end of her tie. Hermione was finishing off some homework leisurely.

"It's adorable how much you worry about him." She smiled to herself. Evangeline felt her cheeks heat up.

"I- I don't worry about him..." She weakly defended. Hermione put down her quill and looked up at Evangeline, whom avoided her eye.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Really." Evangeline said, but her voice cracked badly. "I just... I want him to do well."

"Of course Evey..." Hermione smiled to herself, and went back to her homework. Evangeline loved her best friend, but truly hated how she was always right sometimes.

The portrait swung open, and Ron could be seen emerging from the hole. Evangeline stood hastily, and everyone else in the common room looked on eagerly, wanting to see who would be the new addition to their team.

"Well?" Evangeline said, expectantly.

Ron grinned. "I'm Keeper!" There was a cheer heard around the room, and Evangeline grinned.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, smiling widely and thoroughly pleased with himself. He'd been happy when he won the place, but having Evangeline pressed against him so he had a nose-full of her perfume, and could feel her breasts against his chest made him feel even better.

"_I could just kiss her, right now... She might not stop me..."_

They finally pulled apart from their long hug, she was beaming at him happily.

"Evey..." He said softly, stepping a little closer to her.

"Party time!" Fred's voice rang through the common room, and George promptly turned on some music to everyone's cheers.

"Yaay!" Evangeline grinned, clapping her hands together delightedly. Ron felt a slightly blow, but forced a smile, and went back to thinking about his triumph.

Butterbeers were passed around soon after, and the mood in the common room was merry. Angelina and Katie got Ron to try on Oliver's old uniform, and when he returned she was sitting on the couch between Fred and George, laughing heartily at their jokes, occasionally clutching her stomach.

She'd loosened her tie and undone a few buttons on her shirt, her curls had become flyaway, and her cheeks were pink from laughter.

Ron found himself unsure of how long he'd be able to keep looking at her the way he did, without doing something about it.

The weekend couldn't have arrived quickly enough. After a strenuous week of lessons, and Harry's terrible detentions with Umbridge, the four were in desperate need of a break. Evangeline woke up first, for a change, and stretched out her shoulder blades, feeling far more alert than usual in the mornings. She allowed Baldrick to nest himself in her sheets once she stood, and skipped over to Hermione's bed, which was beside hers.

"Hermione." She said in a sing-song voice, shaking her shoulder. "Hermione Grangerrr."

"What?" She asked quietly, putting her hands over her eyes. "It's Saturday isn't it?"

"Yes, it's Saturday my dear. Which means that it's time for us to go and watch Ron and Harry at Quidditch Practice."

"Oh, alright." Hermione yawned and sat up, before a dawning expression crossed her face. "Ugh, I can't, I have a huge Ancient Runes essay to write."

"Oh damn. Alright then mate. I'll see you at lunch." Evangeline smiled, before dressing for the cold, and heading out.

The team was early practicing, so she decided to grab a few slices of toast from the breakfast table and head out, where she guessed they were in the changing rooms. She made her way up to the stands before stopping dead. The Slytherin Quidditch team was sitting in the stands, along with other assorted hangers on. Evangeline screwed up her face in annoyance, and ignored their jeers a she passed, and seating herself alone, a few rows behind them. She bit into her toast and hugged herself against the cold. September was just getting cooler and cooler.

The team emerged not long later, and Evangeline grinned and resisted the urge to stand and applaud. Ron looked undeniably lovely in his uniform.

He looked up and spotted her in the stands, and she gave him a smile and an enthusiastic wave.

"Oh, I forgot that you and Weaselbee were in _love_." Malfoy taunted looking back at her. Evangeline clenched her jaw, and resisted to urge to reply, Malfoy smirked and turned back.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Malfoy called in his sneering drawl. "Why would anyone put a flying charm on a mouldy old log like that?" Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson guffawed and shrieked with laughter. Evangeline finished off her toast, and put her hand in her pocket where her wand lay.

Ron clearly ignored this as he kicked off from the ground and soared into the air, along with the rest of the team.

"Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle, anyway?" shrieked Pansy Parkinson. "Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?"

Evangeline felt her anger boil, but Angelina just flipped her braids out of her face and carried on. Angelina was a very pretty girl, and Pansy was just ugly, inside and out, and made herself feel better by being a bully.

Ron fell back towards the opposite goal. Angelina raised the Quaffle with one hand and threw it hard to Fred, who passed to George, who passed to Harry, who passed to Ron, who dropped it. The Slytherins, led by Malfoy, roared and screamed with laughter. Ron, who had pelted towards the ground to catch the Quaffle before it landed, pulled out of the dive untidily, so that he slipped sideways on his broom, and returned to playing height, blushing.

Evangeline felt angry at the Slytherin's for laughing, and sorry for Ron at his embarrassment. It was them who were putting him off anyway.

"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling?" called Malfoy. "Sure you don't need a lie down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"

He was looking for a reaction, and if he wasn't careful, he would get one.

Evangeline didn't like to admit it, but Ron wasn't playing his best. Either miss-throwing or not quite catching the Quaffle. Evangeline found herself willing him to do better, just so that the Slytherin's would stop laughing at him.

"Your boyfriend's not doing very well is he Brown?" Pansy sneered, turning in her seat to face her.

"At least _my_ boyfriend doesn't look like a fucking ferret." She snapped back, and Pansy huffed and turned back in her seat.

It took a moment for her to notice what she had seen.

"_Did I just say that Ron's my boyfriend?"_

It was only when Katie Bell's nose started profusely bleeding that Angelina blew her whistle, and practice ended. Evangeline let out a sigh and stood, straightening out her deep red coat as she did so.

"I don't think we have much to worry about at our first match." Malfoy said loudly as she walked down the steps passed them, Evangeline rolled her eyes. "I think the Weasel's sorted that out for us..." He continued, as the group followed Evangeline down the stairs and she became steadily more and more angry. "I expect he's been distracted by stuff at home. I hear his parents have started picking food out of bins."

The Slytherin's laughter was cut short by Evangeline whipping round and pointing her wand at Malfoy. Insulting her and Ron was one thing, but insulting Molly and Arthur was another.

"You want to learn to keep your mouth shut Malfoy." She said harshly, eyes burning.

"You won't do anything to me." Malfoy challenged, although obvious fear flickered in his eyes. Evangeline's nostrils flared, but he was right, she wouldn't. She didn't need to get herself in trouble so early in the year.

"No." She tucked her wand back into her pocket. "You're right."

She turned on her heel and continued down the stairs, and the group began to snicker again. Evangeline channeled all her thought toward a Binding curse, and closed her eyes tightly, imagining it wrapping round Crabbe's ankles.

"Agh!"

Evangeline grinned to herself when she heard him tumble down behind her, dragging Goyle with him.

_**...**_


	7. Chapter VII  The Worst Detention

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Saturday night was the most eventful night for Evangeline. After Quidditch Practice and hanging around with Harry, Ron and Hermione, they sat in the common room as always, procrastinating on the homework that was slowly piling up.

"Y'know, if this is any indication of what the rest of the year is going to be like... I might just drop out right now." Evangeline said, shaking her head at the many sheets of unfinished essays that lay on the table. The four and the twins were the last ones up, Fred and George working in hushed voices at the other side of the room.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hermione said hastily, giving her a firm look. "What would you do?"

"I dunno... Become a table dancer?" Evangeline smirked.

"I'd pay to see that!" Fred called across the room, and Evangeline and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Hermione smiled tiredly, and gave a small wave before disappearing to bed.

Before conversation could continue, a loud snap was heard in the room, and a house elf with large ears, and eyes like tennis balls appeared on the carpet before them. Stacked on his head were the many hats that Hermione had been knitting for the house elves, and on his feet seemed to be numerous pairs of socks. They decided they wouldn't tell Hermione about this.

"Dobby!" She happily exclaimed, walking forward on her knees to hug his small, skinny frame.

"Evangeline Brown!" He said delightedly. "Dobby is happy to see you again." He turned to look at Harry and Ron. "And Harry Potter and Ron Wheezy! Dobby is very happy to see you!"

Evangeline chuckled at Dobby's delight, and mispronunciation of Ron's name.

"Why are you here anyway Dobby?" She smiled. "Just to say hi?"

"Dobby has a very important message for Miss Brown." He said proudly. "From Professor Dumbledore."

Evangeline, Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks.

"Okay..." She said. Dobby promptly handed her a small note on a piece of parchment, and she unfolded it.

'_Dear Miss Brown,_

_Could you please come to my office, as soon as is convinient for you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore.'_

She folded it back up and tucked it into her jeans pocket.

"Thanks Dobby." She said.

"Dobby will take you to Professor Dumbledore, Miss. I will see you soon Harry and Ron!" With that, Dobby placed his hand on Evangeline's wrist, and apparated to Dumbledore's office, leaving Ron and Harry slightly confused and worried.

Evangeline felt uncomfortably sick when she landed on her feet in Dumbledore's office, and wobbled slightly.

"Congratulations Miss Brown, you've managed not to vomit." Dumbledore's calm voice said from up at his desk where he stood.

"Give it a minute and we'll see, sir." She said, rubbing her sick feeling stomach slightly. Dumbledore gave a slight laugh.

"It shows that you've been living with Fred and George Weasley my dear. You may leave now Dobby, thank you very much." Dumbledore said politely, and Donny did a deep bow, before vanishing again. "How are you?" He walked down his steps so he stood before her.

"I'm fine thank you sir." Evangeline's eye went to Fawkes the Phoenix; he was so beautiful.

"That's good..." Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here, so late on a Saturday night."

"Yes, I was wondering about that." She gave a small smile, and turned her eyes back to her headmaster.

"My apologies for it, Evangeline. But I called you hear because I have been made aware that you are capable of performing wandless magic." He said, placing his hands behind his back.

"Yes sir, I can."

"Excellent." Dumbledore said, which reassured her. "I would like to know to what extent you can use your wandless magic."

Evangeline nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"We'll keep this short, I shouldn't like to keep you from bed." Dumbledore crossed the room some distance away from her, and took out his wand. "I would like you to try and disarm me."

Evangeline's eyes widened. "Sir?"

"You heard me correctly Miss Brown. I won't try to stop you, I would just like you to perform the spell." He said calmly.

Evangeline swallowed, and nodded, feeling nervous suddenly. She focused on the wand Dumbledore's hand, and clenched the muscles in her fingers tightly.

"_Expelliarmus." _She thought. Nothing.

"_EXPELLIARMUS."_ Nothing.

She channeled everything she could to the wand, thinking only of disarming him.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _

The wand flew from Dumbledore's hand and into the air, so Evangeline quickly stepped forward and grabbed it. She couldn't imagine how awful she'd feel if she should damage the Headmaster's Wand. With a small smile, she handed the wand to him, and he nodded thankfully and smiled back.

"Well done Miss Brown, well done."

_**...**_

The rest of the weekend was packed full of homework, and on Sunday night, Evangeline finally set down her quill and let out a wide yawn.

"I need to go for a walk." She said suddenly, standing and stretching her arms out above her head. "Can't be stuck in here much longer." She tapped her knees and called Baldrick over. "Anyone want to come?"

"I'm going to go to bed if you don't mind Evey." Hermione said, standing.

"Me too." Said Harry, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Suit yourselves." Evangeline shrugged, and set off out.

"I'll come." Ron sprung up quickly, hitting his knee on the coffee table.

"Alright." Evangeline smiled, and the pair made their way out of the portrait hole, with Harry and Hermione watching them knowingly.

"How do you think you've done on that Transfiguration homework?" She asked, as they made their way down the many stairs with Baldrick skipping a little ahead of them, enjoying the explore he was getting.

"About as well as I did at Quidditch Practice." He said glumly, waiting for a set of stairs to swing round, which Baldrick barked at.

"You did alright Ron, it was bloody Draco Malfoy throwing you off." She assured him, continuing down the stairs.

"Maybe I'm just not very good." Ron grumbled, as they exited the entrance hall into the cool September air.

"You are good, I've seen you play at home... And, unlike some, you didn't have to buy your way onto the team." She said bitterly, hugging herself against the cold, as Baldrick ran across the grass after some birds, which scattered.

Ron didn't reply, he just watched his shoes as they crossed the grass toward the lake.

"You are so much more talented than you give yourself credit for Ron." She said, shaking her head. He looked up at her, and could tell she wasn't just saying it to make him feel better, she really believed it.

"I'm not as good as you... You can perform wandless magic for the love of Merlin." He said wistfully.

"Yeah," Evangeline thought back to her meeting with the Headmaster. "Dumbledore reckons that my skill with it correlates with my emotion level..." She noticed Ron's look of confusion. "Like, when I stopped that bookcase and all those plates in mid-air, I was scared that you and Tonks and Ginny and Fred were going to get hurt... And when I tripped up Crabbe and Goyle-"

"You tripped up Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron cut her off, beaming slightly.

"Oh, yeah..." Evangeline laughed, noticing she hadn't mentioned it. "They were being rude about the family... So I cast a binding curse on Crabbe's legs and they both went down."

Ron laughed hard and the thought. Evangeline just grinned widely, slightly pleased with herself.

"You just get more and more brilliant every day." He told her, shaking his head with a smile. Evangeline beamed, feeling that familiar thumping in her chest.

"So do you..." She said, her voice more breathy than she meant it to be. Ron looked over at her, feeling his neck get hot. She looked lovely in the evening, after a long day of homework she had put her hair up but it had fallen down somewhat, and she still wore her glasses. He noticed how she rubbed her arms against the cool air, and the goosebumps that had formed there.

"Here..." Ron proceeded to take off his jumper, and she found her eyes drawn to where his t-shirt had ridden up slightly at the bottom as he did so. She swallowed, blushing slightly, as he handed her the soft wool garment.

"Oh Ron. There's no need." She protested, handing it back to him.

"Don't be silly..." He laughed nervously, surprised at his own chivalry. "I've got warm blood."

Evangeline smiled at him, and pulled the jumper over her head, the smell of him filling her nostrils as she did so. It didn't smell like too much aftershave or over-priced deodorant, it just smelt clean and fresh, with the slightest hint of mustiness that came with clothes that spent most of their time at the Burrow. It was the most amazing smell.

The jumper hung off her, the sleeves too long, and the bottom reaching far below her backside. Soft, comfortable, and still holding his body heat.

"Thank you." She said, doing a turn. "How do I look?"

Ron swallowed before replying. "I think it suits you better than me." He smiled.

"Oh, I dunno, you looked pretty tasty in it." She chided with a laugh, although not totally joking.

The two made their way down to the lake in comfortable quiet, Ron found a stick to throw for Baldrick, who bounded after it and brought it back each time. The found their favourite Beech tree that they, Harry and Hermione liked to sit under in the Summer, and rested there, looking out over calm water of the lake.

"It reminds me of the Burrow this." She smiled, bending her knees and resting her chin on them. "But the water reminds me of Whitby- my old town." She said.

"Do you miss it?" Ron asked curiously, throwing the stick for Baldrick once more.

"I don't miss the house I lived in, and I don't miss Ruth... But I do miss the seaside." She gave a tired, far off smile. "I'd go there alone on weekday evenings, when the tourists had left. It smelled like fish and chips, candy floss, and the sea." Her eyes grew dreamy and glazed. "I'd usually buy myself a chocolate ice cream and sit on one of the rocky beaches, just watching the sea..."

Ron could almost see the memory dancing in her eyes, and saw how happy it made her, it made his chest ache.

"It was like an Oasis in the desert... Somewhere I felt comfortable... Not like being at home with Ruth." She had started to play with the laces of her trainers, and Ron budged up a little closer to her. On the rare occasions she mentioned her ex-guardian, it always made him a little annoyed to think of. How could someone treat her badly... Someone so kind, so loving, and so, so beautiful.

He shivered slightly when a breeze cast over them, and hope she didn't notice. She did though.

"Oh look you're cold now... Take your jumper back." She tugged on the bottom, but he stopped her.

"I'm _fine_." He assured her, pushing her hands away gently. Evangeline didn't believe him, she moved up to him on her knees, put her arms around his and rubbed them with her hands.

Ron needed to touch her; he needed _her_.

Her small, soft hands continued to create heat on his arms, and the side of her body was pressed against him.

"I'll take you to the seaside one day..." He told her earnestly. "I promise." She paused and looked at him a moment, before leaning in and kissing his temple. She had to do _something_ to continue their contact.

"I look forward to it."

Ron didn't feel so cold anymore

_**...**_

The next morning went on like any other, right up until breakfast when the Daily Prophet arrived. Evangeline was mid sip of her coffee when Hermione gasped and hastily flattened the paper out on the table in front of them. On the cover was a large photograph of Dolores Umbridge, smiling widely and blinking slowly at them from beneath the headline.

_**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM - DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR**_

"Umbridge – 'High Inquisitor'?" said Harry darkly, his half-eaten piece of toast slipping from his fingers. "What does that mean?"

Hermione went on to read out the long article, explaining her role at the school, and why she had been appointed.

"So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect the other teachers!" Hermione was breathing fast and her eyes were bright.

"This is completely ridiculous. None of the teachers at this school _need_ inspecting." Evangeline said frustratedly.

"Oh, I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected," said Ron happily. "Umbridge won't know what's hit her."

"Well, come on, ' said Hermione, jumping up, "we'd better get going, if she's inspecting Binns's class we don't want to be late."

But Professor Umbridge was not inspecting their History of Magic lesson, which was just as dull as the previous Monday, nor was she in Snape's dungeon when they arrived for double Potions. She was, however, in Harry, Ron and Evangeline's Divination class.

Trelawney seemed nervous at her presence as she took a seat, and poised her quill above her parchment.

"We shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams today," she said in a brave attempt at her usual mystic tones, though her voice shook slightly. "Divide into pairs, please, and interpret each other's latest night-time visions with the aid of the Oracle."

Her words forced him to think about the rather... inappropriate dream about Evangeline he'd had, and the way that she casually twirled her hair round her fingers just made the images more vivid.

_They were lying down beside the lake at the Burrow; the sun beat down on them heavily, and Evangeline had her hands rested behind her head. She wore very little, only a pair of denim shorts and a thin vest, which stopped just below her belly button. Ron reached out and touched the warm skin there with the tips of his fingers, delighting in the shiver she gave, and the sound she made. Slowly, he grazed his hand down her stomach to the button of her shorts. He looked up at her face in question; she just smiled and bit her lip as a reply. Agonizingly slowly, he unfastened the buttons, revealing more and more of her lacy white panties. Just the sight of them made his groin ache, and he leaned down, and lay his lips repeatedly on the soft, hot skin of her stomach, reaching gradually lower and lower. _

_When he looked up, Evangeline was still smiling, and stroking his hair. _

"_C'mere." Her voice was like he'd never heard it before, breathy, low, seductive. His body surged up hers, and he placed his hands either side of her head so he was elevated above her. Her bare legs wound round his waist, and she ran a hand from his cheek to his collar bone. "Fuck me Ron." She said calmly, her tone not changing. "Please."_

Ron didn't allow himself to think of the dream anymore; it went on to involve a lot less clothes, a lot more moving and a lot more explicit language. Evangeline glanced at him, and shot him a quick smile, like she knew what he was thinking about.

"Think of a dream, quick," Harry said, breaking Ron out of his reverie. "In case the old toad comes our way."

"I did it last time," Ron protested, not thinking on his feet quick enough to make one up, but not at all prepared to talk about his dream, "it's your turn, you tell me one."

"Oh, I dunno." said Harry desperately. "Lets say I dreamed I was: drowning Snape in my cauldron. Yeah, that'll do."

Ron and Evangeline chortled as Ron opened his Dream Oracle.

"Okay, we've got to add your age to the date you had the dream, the number of letters in the subject would that be 'drowning' or 'cauldron" or 'Snape'?" Evangeline peered into the book, leaning toward Ron.

"_Her bloody hair."_ He thought.

"It doesn't matter, pick any of them," said Harry hurriedly, chancing a glance behind him. Evangeline glanced over at what he was looking at, and saw Umbridge standing by Trelawney.

"She won't be too happy if she catches you eavesdropping Harry." Evangeline whispered.

"She's not going to notice, and I don't really care if she does." Harry replied.

"Well I do. I don't want you coming back with any more words carved into your bloody hand by that old hag." She hissed.

Professor Umbridge was now standing at Professor Trelawneys shoulder making notes while the Divination teacher questioned Neville about his dream diary.

"What night did you dream this again?" Ron said, immersed in calculations.

"I dunno, last night, whenever you like," Harry told him, still trying to listen. Evangeline found herself feeling a little nosy as well.

"Now," said Umbridge, looking up at Trelawney, "you've been in this post how long, exactly?"

"Nearly sixteen years." Professor Trelawney replied, clearly rather affronted at being inspected.

"Quite a period," said Professor Umbridge, making a note on her clipboard. "So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"That's right," said Professor Trelawney shortly. Professor Umbridge made another note.

"And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes,"

"But I think - correct me if I am mistaken - that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of Second Sight?"

"These things often skip - er - three generations," said Professor Trelawney.

Professor Umbridge's toadlike smile widened.

"Of course," she said sweetly, making yet another note. "Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?" And she looked up enquiringly, still smiling.

Evangeline's jaw dropped a little bit, and she couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. The scene was almost painful to watch.

"I'm sorry?" Professor Trelawney seemed to shake a little bit. Basically everyone in the class seemed to be listening at this point.

"The Inner Eye doesn't See upon command..." Her bottom lip shook slightly; clearly she was reaching.

"Pity..." Professor Umbridge's smile faded slightly, feigning disappointment as she wrote on her clipboard.

"No, wait, wait... I think I do see something, yes." Professor Trelawney said desperately, putting her usual mystic voice back on. "Something dark... You... Are in grave danger..." Her hands shook slightly.

"Lovely," she said softly, writing on her clipboard again. "Well, if that's really the best you can do," She turned away, leaving Professor Trelawney standing rooted to the spot, her chest heaving.

The three looked at each other, and while they knew that Trelawney was beyond doubt an old fraud, they couldn't feel on her side in this case.

_**...**_

Professor Umbridge was humming happily when they arrived at Defence Against the Dark Arts, clearly humiliating Trelawney had been like a brisk walk for her. Refreshing and pleasing.

"Hermione... You should've been in Divination..." Evangeline said, a gossipy tone in her voice as they entered the classroom. She went on to tell her everything that had happened, but before she could ask any questions Umbridge spoke.

"Wands away."

Few people had been optimistic enough to bother getting them out.

She ordered them to begin chapter two, and they did so glumly. It was when Evangeline turned to the correct page that she noticed Hermione had her hand up again beside her. Instead of ignoring it, Professor Umbridge headed directly to her and whispered quietly:

"What is it this time Granger?"

"I've already read chapter two." Said Hermione.

"Well then read chapter three."

"I've read that as well... I've read the whole book."

Evangeline had to fight off a smile and keep her eyes to the book when she noticed Umbridge's slight lapse in poise. Hermione being a complete smart-arse was brilliant sometimes.

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen." Umbridge tested snappily.

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named," said Hermione promptly. "He says 'counter-jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

Evangeline had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from grinning. She really was no match for Hermione when it came to an encyclopedic knowledge of subjects.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed against her will.

"But I disagree," Hermione continued.

Professor Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder.

"You disagree?" she repeated, like the words tasted bad on her tongue.

"Yes, I do," said Hermione, who, unlike Umbridge, was not whispering, but speaking loudly enough to catch the attention of the class. "Mr Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you?" said Professor Umbridge, forgetting to whisper and straightening up to her unimpressive height. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But-" Hermione began.

"That is enough," said Professor Umbridge. She walked back to the front of the class and stood before them. "Five points from Gyffindor."

"What for?" Evangeline said angrily, unable to bite her tongue.

"Don't get involved!" Hermione whispered urgently.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," said Professor Umbridge smoothly. "I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little."

"She clearly understands it perfectly well if she was able to give a clear and concise counter-argument." Evangeline replied indignantly.

"Detention tonight, Miss Brown." Professor Umbridge said sharply, eyes flashing. "I warned you to blunt that sharp tongue."

_**...**_

Evangeline couldn't help the sick feeling in her stomach that evening as she approached Professor Umbridge's office door. Ron had offered to walk her, but she didn't want him to see that she genuinely _was_ quite scared. She knew he'd be up when she got back though, worrying no doubt. She kneaded her hands behind her back, and took a deep breath before knocking.

"_Don't worry Evey... She's just a bitter old woman." _She told herself.

"Come in." Came Professor Umbridge's sickeningly sweet voice from behind the door. Evangeline entered, and closed the door behind her. Her office couldn't have reflected her better. Everything pink, so sweet it could make you vomit. Kittens 'meow'd' on little decorative plates hung on the walls, jumping from one to the other.

Evangeline spotted the table, with a piece of parchment and one of Umbridge's 'special quill's' beside it.

"Good evening, Miss Brown. Please, take a seat." She gestured to the table, and Evangeline walked to it, acutely aware of her shoes squeaking on the floor. She sat uncomfortably in the chair, not allowing herself to appear as anxious as she was.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me this evening Miss Brown." She stepped round her desk to stand in front of her. Evangeline looked up, eyes cold. "I would like you to write, '_I will not be rude to my teacher_,' fifty times."

Evangeline swallowed her pride, and nodded, before reaching in her bag.

"You will be using my quill, please." Professor Umbridge said, eyebrows arched.

"I was just getting my glasses, like I do in all my lessons." She replied; being slightly sarcastic was all she had at the time. She took her glasses out, and placed them carefully on her nose, before picking up the quill and poising it above the paper. She could feel that Umbridge was watching her closely. She knew that Evangeline was friends with Harry, so was perfectly aware that she knew what was coming.

"_Sick old bitch." _Evangeline thought, partly hoping she could somehow read her thoughts.

Evangeline wrote carefully.

'_I will n_

It hurt, she could see the letters get etched into her skin, and the blood came to the surface quickly. Evangeline tried her best to ignore the stinging, and swallow the lump forming in her throat as she continued to write.

_ot be rude to my teacher.'_

She wrote it repeatedly, and it didn't hurt any less each time.

"_I could just use my wandless magic... Test out an Unforgiveable Curse... Or charm my tie to wrap round her fat little neck..."_

Most of Evangeline's thoughts were on the lines of this as she wrote, although she never would do it. It wouldn't be worth getting expelled from Hogwarts just to hurt the old bitch...

Well, maybe it would...

After what felt like an age, she had finally finished the last _'r' _and set down the quill.

"I've finished." She said, cursing how coarse her voice was after a while of not talking, and trying not to cry.

Professor Umbridge walked round the desk, and picked up her parchment, inspecting it.

"Well done, Miss Brown." She gave that sweet smile, and Evangeline wanted nothing more than to inflict some physical damage on the woman. "I hope you've learned something from that."

Evangeline clutched her wrist tightly, but discreetly, trying to make it sting a little less. She stood, and picked up her bag before heading to the door.

"I knew your parents you know, Miss Brown." Her voice cut into the quiet. Evangeline stopped dead at the door, before turning to face her. The mention of her parents from her mouth made her blood boil, and she could feel the pulse in her neck. "Yes, they were in the second year while I was in my last as head girl." Umbridge set down the parchment on her desk. "Frightful troublemakers..." Her voice never lost that sweet edge to it as she spoke, and she acted as if she were speaking with nostalgia, rather than insult.

Evangeline pursed her lips tightly. Umbridge was coaxing a reaction from her.

"Your mother especially... Your father followed her round a lot more, much like that Weasley boy does with you." She went on, Evangeline's faced flushed with fury; with the pain in her hand and the words Umbridge spoke, she wasn't sure how long she could stand there without doing something.

Professor Umbridge looked up at her and smiled.

"You would do well, Miss Brown, to choose your friendship circles more wisely. Certain people in this school are spreading nasty little lies, and we wouldn't want you to get into more trouble in their defense, would we?" She said condescendingly.

Evangeline felt her eyes sting, but kept them cold.

"Yes, they do." She said bitterly, so Umbridge knew exactly whom she was referring to. "_Nasty little lies_." Evangeline squeezed her throbbing wrist harder. "And some people would do well not to talk about other people they know _nothing_ about." Evangeline chin quivered, and Umbridge's smile faltered at her defiance.

There was a brief silence, in which the two looked at each other.

"Goodnight, Professor Umbridge." Evangeline said finally, before turning and walking out of the room, the heavy door snapping shut behind her.

Her breath shook as she practically ran away from the room, and she kept her right hand holding tightly onto her stinging left one. The further away from the office she got, the more her breath heaved, and the more her eyes and hand stung. She jogged through the dimly lit halls, and tried to focus on the sound of the rain on the windows rather than the pain in her hand; to no avail.

"Damn it..." She said to herself, feeling tears break her eyes. She neared Gryffindor Tower, and it was only then that she noticed she was fully crying.

"What ever's the matter?" The Fat Lady asked.

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_." Evangeline replied impatiently through gritted teeth. The portrait swung open, still eyeing her.

Evangeline practically stumbled through the portrait hole when she got back. The fire still crackled away merrily, and as expected, she found Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for her.

Harry was asleep in one chair, and Hermione the other, a book open on her chest. Ron, however, was sitting on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees and hands clasped in front of him as he watched the fire almost unblinkingly.

He looked up at her when she came in, and his eyes widened at her tear stained pale face, and her breathlessness.

"Evangeline..." He breathed, jumping up and hurrying over to her. "What did the old toad do to you?" He wrapped his arms around her and she cried openly into his chest as he held her tightly.

"I- can't h-handle it Ron... I'm not b-brave like H-Harry." She wept quietly, not wanting to wake the other two. Ron stepped back, not letting go of her as he sat her on the couch beside him.

"You are brave Evangeline, you are so brave."

She pulled apart from the hug, her hands shaking on her lap. That was when he spotted her bleeding hand. He picked it up gently, his face turning pale with anger. The words were angry and deeply imbedded. _'I will not be rude to my teacher.'_

Ron was angry when she did it to Harry; he was livid. But it was different with Evangeline... He cared about her to the point it hurt him deeply to see her upset. The idea that the old banshee sat there and watched something so beautiful, so perfect get damaged angered him beyond belief.

"We have do something. We have to say something." He said firmly, shaking his head and not letting go of her hand.

"No." Her voice was calmer now, although still shook from crying. "No. Harry's r-right..." She took a deep breath and swallowed. "I don't want to give her the satisfaction." She shook her head. "I managed not to cry in front of her."

Ron looked at her face carefully, and wiped away a tear that had slid down to her chin. He'd seen her cry on very few occasions, but it felt like being punched in the chest. He just wanted to make everything better; he never wanted her to be upset.

"Please don't cry." He said quietly, combing a few strands of hair from her face. "It spoils your makeup." He attempted slight laugh, and thankfully she laughed too.

"I must look like crap." She smiled sadly, rubbing her face.

"You never look like crap." Ron said, his voice a slight mumble.

Evangeline looked over at Hermione and Harry in their respective armchairs.

"Let's not wake them up." Evangeline moved in close to Ron, and rested her head on his chest, pushing him back slightly so they were both in a lying down position. "I just want to sleep."

Ron nodded, and looked down at her, as she unconsciously rubbed his jumper, as if it comforted her. She was asleep soon enough in her position on him, and Ron enjoyed the sound of her steady breathing. Slowly, he leaned forward and lay a kiss on her forehead, and cold swear he saw her smile in her sleep.

He did in fact, see her smile... but she wasn't asleep.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Apologies for this being rather short. **_

_**I'd like to take this opportunity to disclaim anything created by JK Rowling, as I only wish I could've come up with something so brilliant. **_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_


	8. Chapter VIII  Love Potion & Temptation

Harry and Hermione weren't at all happy when they awoke to see Evangeline's hand bloody and cut. Hermione cast a spell to clear up the dried blood and decrease the angriness of it, before going off on one about her being an evil and vindictive woman. One thing Umbridge could not stop them doing was complaining about her.

Fred and George's reaction was the worst; both looked like they desperately wanted to smash something when they saw it, and used a few choice swear words that Evangeline had hardly heard before.

"Don't worry Evangeline..." Fred said eventually when he'd calmed down over breakfast that morning. "We'll get her back."

"No, don't do anything stupid." Evangeline warned, eyeing Umbridge at the head table.

Fred and George gave her a 'are you serious?' kind of look.

"Of course, look who I'm talking to." She sighed. "But listen, I'm fine, it hardly even hurts anymore, I promise." She assured them.

"Alright Evey... But you tell us if she does anything again. I mean it." Fred said firmly, and she nodded.

"Well we best be off, Skiving Snackbox's to make and all..." George said, and Hermione looked at him sharply. "I mean, classes to go to." He coughed, "bye."

Fred and George each planted a kiss on Evangeline's cheeks, and she smiled and returned to her breakfast.

When they entered Transfiguration, Professor Umbridge and her clipboard were sitting in a corner. Evangeline felt herself flush with the memory of detention, but didn't allow her to see. Ron desperately wanted to curse the woman, but instead settled for how good it would be to see her up against McGonagall.

"Excellent," whispered Ron, as they sat down in their usual seats. "Let's see Umbridge get what she deserves."

Professor McGonagall marched into the room without giving the slightest indication that she knew Professor Umbridge was there.

"That will do," she said and silence fell immediately. "Mr Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework – Miss Smith, please take this box of mice - don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you - and hand one to each student."

"Hem hem." said Professor Umbridge, employing the same silly little cough she had used to interrupt Dumbledore on the first night of term. Professor McGonagall ignored her, and Evangeline fought off a satisfied grin. She was happier still when Seamus handed her back her essay, and she had achieved an 'E.'

"Right then, everyone, listen closely, most of you have now successfully Vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have got the gist of the spell. Today, we shall be-"

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge.

"Yes?" said Professor McGonagall, turning on her.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec-"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall, turning her back firmly on Professor Umbridge. Many of the students exchanged looks of glee.

"As I was saying: today, we shall be practising the altogether more difficult Vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell-"

"Hem, hem."

"I wonder," said Professor McGonagall in cold fury, turning on Professor Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Professor Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face, and Ron and Evangeline gave each other a silent low five under the table.

Umbridge did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously. Looking unconcerned, Professor McGonagall addressed the class once more.

"The Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be Vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So - you know the incantation, let me see what you can do."

"How she can lecture me about not losing my temper with Umbridge!" Harry muttered under his breath, but he was grinning. Professor Umbridge did not follow Professor McGonagall around the class as she had followed Professor Trelawney; perhaps she realized Professor McGonagall would not permit it. She did, however, take many more notes while sitting in her corner, and when Professor McGonagall finally told them all to pack away, she rose with a grim expression on her face.

"Well, it's a start," said Ron, holding up a long wriggling mouse-tail and dropping it back into the box Lavender was passing around, Evangeline giggled and shook her head, she'd managed to completely vanish hers, save for a few white hairs.

Potions came next, and thankfully the old hag wasn't there. Evangeline wad glad, she wasn't sure she could take a whole lesson with both Umbridge and Snape without sticking in her head in her cauldron.

"Quiet." Professor Snape said immediately when he came in, there was no need; his simple presence shut everyone up.

"Today you will be attempting to brew Amortentia, more commonly known as the 'Love Potion', be warned that this extremely intricate and potent potion, and I don't expect many of you to brew it correctly." Professor Snape pointed his wand at the blackboard, and the instructions appeared there. "I will not accept foolishness in this class, especially in the case of a potion so strong. Do I make myself clear?" He eyed them all closely.

"Yes Professor Snape." They replied.

There was a buzz in the room as everyone collected their ingredients and equipment, before making their ways back to their cauldrons.

"I always thought this was a sixth year thing." Evangeline said as she tried to crush her sopophorous beans and add them to the bubbling cauldron.

"Maybe he wants to give us a head start for our NEWT year," Hermione shrugged, doing the same.

"I can't bloody..." Ron dried to crush his beans, but they kept slipping from under his knife.

"No..." Evangeline walked over to him and stood beside him closely, putting her hands on his. "You have to push straight _down_, don't bend your knife." She did so with his hands, and the bean was crushed. "See?" She smiled up at him, and he nodded, letting out a shaky breath when she walked away. Harry noticed, and hid a grin.

Evangeline was quite proud of herself as she made her potion; she'd done better than usual, and seemed to be right on target. As an extension of this, Ron and Harry's potions were quite perfect as well, due to the help she gave.

"I actually think I might get a good grade on this." Harry said, pouring some of his potion into a phial, as Ron tried not to focus too much on the strong smell of honey emanating from his potion.

"Yeah, it'd be a first as well..." Ron laughed, doing the same, however his hand slipped slightly, sending a ladle of the potion pouring onto the desk, and subsequently splashing up into Evangeline's face.

"Ugh." She winced as the pink liquid spattered her glasses, a few drops up her nose and in her mouth.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!" Ron said quickly, wrapping the sleeve of his robe round his hand and trying to wipe off her face quickly.

"It's okay, it's okay." She said, taking off her glasses.

"Here." Hermione pointed her wand at Evangeline's face and cleared away the potion.

"Thanks." She said, replacing her glasses.

"I am so sorry Evangeline." Ron said, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry," she chuckled reassuringly, "it's normally me causing the accidents."

_... _

When they walked down the lawns towards the Forest for Care of Magical Creatures, they found Professor Umbridge and her clipboard waiting for them beside Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Oh, shit." Evangeline groaned at the sight off her, and her hand tingling as she thought about it.

"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" They heard her ask as the four headed for the trestle table where the group of captive Bowtruckles rested.

"Quite correct," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet. 'I am a substitute teacher standing in for Professor Hagrid."

Evangeline looked over at Malfoy, whom was whispering with Crabbe and Goyle; clearly he was looking forward to speaking ill of Hagrid to Umridge. Evangeline glared at him, and he noticed her looking, breaking from his whispers to smirk at her.

Professor Umbridge walked among the students during this class as they continued their Bowtruckle sketches. Evangeline, Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed away from the group slightly, and highly doubted that she would bother talking to them. They kept a close eye on her as she walked among the groups.

She put her next question to Goyle, and the four looked at each other worriedly.

"Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?" Goyle gave a stupid grin. Malfoy hastened to answer the question.

"That was me," he said. "I was slashed by a Hippogriff."

"A Hippogriff?" said Professor Umbridge, now scribbling frantically.

"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do," said Harry angrily. Both Ron and Hermione groaned; Evangeline rubbed her forehead with her hand. Professor Umbridge turned her head slowly in Harry's direction.

"Another nights detention, I think," she said softly. 'Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."

"Jolly good," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and Professor Umbridge set off back across the lawn to the castle.

"We have to do something about her." Hermione said in hushed tones to Evangeline as they crossed the grounds after class.

"What do you mean?" Evangeline frowned in confusion.

"Well, You-Know-Who's back... We can't exactly just not learn how to defend ourselves can we? And if she won't teach us..."

"We'll have to teach ourselves." Evangeline finished, a slight smile creeping onto her face. "Brilliant."

"We'll have to bring it up tonight, after Harry's detention?"

"Sounds like a plan Hermione."

_..._

Evangeline felt odd that evening in the common room as she, Ron and Hermione waited for Harry to return from detention. She sat in the window finishing off an essay as the rain sloshed on the glass, but found that whenever she looked at Ron, she felt a tightening in her chest and stomach, she could feel her blood rushing through her veins and all she wanted to do was touch him. There was no doubt she had felt like that before, but it seemed to be different this time, stronger.

She was broken out of these thoughts when Harry emerged from the portrait hole, holding his hand.

"How was it?" Evangeline asked grimly, trying not to look at Ron as she set down her essay, and walked over to him.

"Not fantastic," he laughed slightly, and soaked his hand in the solution of strained Murtlap tentacles that Hermione had made. "Thanks." He said to her gratefully.

"I still reckon you should complain about this," said Ron in a low voice.

"No," said Harry flatly.

"McGonagall would go nuts if she knew-"

"Yeah, she probably would," said Harry dully. "And how long do you reckon it'd take Umbridge to pass another decree saying anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately?"

Ron opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out and, after a moment, he closed it again, defeated.

"She's an awful woman," said Hermione in a small voice.

"Awful's not a strong enough word Hermione." Evangeline said quietly, looking from the wound on Harry's hand to her own. "Not a strong enough word."

"You know, I was saying to Evangeline earlier on- we've got to do something about her." Hermione said firmly.

"Poison in her tea?" said Ron grimly. Evangeline gave a slight laugh and looked at him, regretting it immediately as she felt her pulse race.

"No: I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any Defence from her at all," said Hermione.

"Well, what can we do about that?" said Ron, yawning and stretching up. Evangeline made the mistake of glancing at him.

"_God, his arms, he's got amazing arms..." _She thought.

Hermione sent a tentative glance to Evangeline, who nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I was thinking that –"

"We were thinking..." Evangeline added, knowing that the idea might be slightly ridiculous, and not wanting to leave Hermione hanging.

"We were thinking that- maybe the time's come when we should just - just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" said Harry suspiciously, still floating his hand in the essence of Murtlap tentacles.

"Well - learn Defence Against the Dark Arts ourselves," said Hermione.

"Come off it." groaned Ron.

"It's not that silly Ron." Evangeline said firmly, opting to look at his shoes rather than his face. "This is important, if we don't learn how to defend ourselves, well, we're just like sitting ducks."

"You want us to do extra work? D'you realise Harry and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?" Ron went on.

"But this is much more important than homework!" said Hermione. Evangeline, Harry and Ron's jaws' dropped slightly.

"It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting for us out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year-" Hermione carried on, that inspired look on her face.

"We can't do much by ourselves," said Ron in a defeated voice. "I mean, alright, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practise them, I suppose-"

"There's only so much we can learn from books though." Evangeline said, sitting down in an armchair, chewing her lip in thought. "We need to put things into practice. No great witch or wizard has become great by just sitting around and reading books."

"We need a teacher." Said Hermione finally, looking at Evangeline. Both were now thinking the same thing.

"If you're talking about Lupin..." Harry began.

"No, he's too busy, we wouldn't get to see him enough." Evangeline said dismissively.

"Who, then?" said Harry, frowning.

Hermione heaved a very deep sigh. "Isn't it obvious?" she said. "I'm talking about you, Harry."

There was a moment's silence, where all could be heard was the sound of the wind and the rain on the windows.

"I'm talking about you teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Harry stared at her, and looked to Ron for help... But Ron appeared to be thinking deeply, as if considering it, and Evangeline couldn't help but feel slightly giddy at the idea they were sparking.

"_Ron looked great when he's thinking... He always purses his lips a bit and frowns... He's gorgeous..." _Evangeline's pulse started up again.

Finally, Ron spoke.

"That's an idea." He said.

"What's an idea?" Said Harry exasperatedly.

"You," said Ron. "Teaching us to do it."

Harry was grinning slightly, clearly he thought they were joking.

"But I'm not a teacher, I can't-"

"Harry, you and Evangeline are the best in the year at Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione.

"Why can't Evangeline teach us then?" Said Harry, gesturing to her.

"Because I haven't done the things you've done Harry." She said, looking at him imploringly _I _haven't saved the Philosopher's Stone from You-Know-Who,_ I_ haven't killed a Basilisk and destroyed Tom Riddle..." She counted off on her fingers.

"But-"

"_I _haven't fought off about a hundred Dementor's at once."

"You know that was a fluke- the Time Turner-"

"_And_ I didn't fight off You-Know-Who _again_ last year." She finished. She, Ron and Hermione were smirking now.

"Just listen to me, all right? It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck - I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, I just did whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help." He said frantically, seemingly getting a little frustrated.

"Harry..." Evangeline said, walking over to him and sitting on the couch beside him. "You've seen things and done things we can't imagine, and we can't understand." She took his free hand in hers. "But you can help us _try_." Her voice was calm and soft, and it relaxed Harry. "You know what it's like facing Voldemort..." She swallowed when she spoke his name. "You can help us."

"Please consider it Harry." Hermione said softly.

Harry nodded eventually, and gave a slight smile.

"This is mental you know." He said, shaking his head.

Evangeline stood and stretched out her arms.

"As far as I can see, we basically base our lives around 'mental.'" Evangeline grinned, and everyone felt more at ease.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Said Hermione, trying to keep her voice natural. "Coming, Evey?" She said to Evangeline.

"Yeah." She yawned. "N'night Harry." She gave him a slight hug. "Night night Ron." She sent him a smile, neglecting to look at him again and definitely not hugging him.

She hastily followed Hermione upstairs, leaving Ron feeling slightly dejected.

"Shall we go to bed then?" He said to Harry, slightly more aggressively than he intended, feeling a tad jealous.

_..._

"I really like Ron's hair lately, don't you?" Evangeline said, a slightly dreamy air to her voice as she removed her skirt and tights.

"Uh... it's alright I suppose..." Hermione looked at her oddly. "Are you alr-"

"He seems to have got so much more grown up over the holidays. He's really well built isn't he? Like broad and manly..." Evangeline pulled on a pair of pajama shorts, and Hermione watched her with confusion. "I don't know why girls don't seem to fancy him... He's gorgeous really. People just don't see it for some reason." She went on a she unfastened her shirt.

"I knew you liked him, but you're acting a bit... Odd." Hermione arched her eyebrow.

"I always thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend." Parvati Patil commented, sitting up in bed. It was only then Evangeline remembered there were other people in the room; but she didn't care, all she could think of was Ron, every single thing about him. Her brain felt fuzzy.

"Me too." Said Fay Dunbar.

"I wish." Evangeline sighed, with a dazed expression, dropping her shirt haphazardly on the floor, and not bothering to replace it with a t-shirt. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she basically sprinted over to Hermione, whom thought she was going to tackle her. "D'you think I should tell him? I should tell him." She said quickly, and jumped up on her bed. "OH! We're going to be so happy together!" She said dramatically, hugging her bedpost. "We're going to kiss, and make love, and get married and have babies; lot's of babies! Ginger babies! Chubby babies! Lot's of chubby ginger babies!"

The other girls in the room giggled laughed at her behavior, and it finally dawned on Hermione what as going on; the love potion Ron had spilled, she must've consumed some of it.

"That's lovely." Hermione said, humoring her. "But I don't think you should be seeing him right now..." She said calmly, tugging Evangeline to sit down on the bed. Evangeline's eyes snapped up to her.

"Why? I want to see him. He's the love of my life. He's my soulmate." Evangeline's pupils were dilated, and her eyes wide.

"Yes but, I don't think you're in quite the right frame of mind Evey." Hermione said calmly. Obviously, she would've loved if Evangeline was finally ready to tell Ron how she felt, and for them to become a couple. But her accidental inhalation of love potion wasn't the right way for it to happen.

Evangeline suddenly sprung up to her feet.

"Don't tell me I'm not in the right frame of mind! I've never been more sure of anything in my life!" She said affrontedly.

"I'm sorry Evangeline, but you'll simply have to stay here." Hermione said firmly, like a mother to a child, as she placed her uniform carefully into her drawer. Evangeline crossed her arms in indignation, and stuck out her bottom lip.

Hermione thought that was the end of he matter, but Evangeline had other ideas. Slowly, she picked up her wand and when Hermione was down to her underwear, she sprung up, again with added drama.

"AHA!" She cast a spell on Hermione's drawers, locking them. "I'd like to see you stop me with no clooooothes!" She called in a sing-song voice, giggling as she bolted out of the room.

"Evangeline!" Hermione called after her, flushing. "You haven't got a top on!"

By this point, Evangeline was already skipping across the common room, thinking only of getting to Ron and touching him as much as she possibly could. No other thought was in her clouded mind but that.

She padded up the cold stone stairs to the boy's dormitory, and threw the door open with a 'bang.' Most of the boys were already bed, and jumped at the sound, a few were halfway through getting dressed, but she couldn't see Ron anywhere.

"Where's Ron?" She said desperately. "I need him, badly."

No in the room could close their mouths, and had difficulty looking at her face. She was seemingly unaware of her state of undress. Neville went impossibly red, and opted to look at the canopy over his bed. Seamus Finnigan couldn't stop his eyes running up and down her body, and Dean Thomas dropped the dressing gown he was mid pulling on. Harry successfully managed to look at her face in confusion.

"Evangeline?" At the sound of Ron's voice, Evangeline turned quickly. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom in his stripy pajama bottoms and dark green vest. He had foam on his lips, and his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Like everyone else in the room, he was wide eyed at the sight of Evangeline in her little shorts and lacy yellow bra.

"RON!" She exclaimed, running to him and pushing him inside the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. The boys in the dormitory looked at each other.

"Lucky bastard..." Seamus shook his head.

_..._

"Evey... What are you-" Ron felt himself go extremely red, as she pressed her body up against him and shoved him again the wall next to the sink.

"I want you Ron, you're amazing, you're gorgeous. I love you." She said breathlessly. Ron's eyes went wide and he swallowed deeply. He'd been waiting for her to say that for so long, his heart raced wildly. But there was something off about it, her eyes looked odd, and she wasn't talking like she usually did.

"I-"

"Touch me Ron." She ran her hands up stomach and chest, and he felt his skin get hot. "Touch me." Ron's hands were shaking, he so wanted to do as she said... He wanted nothing more to do as she said; but it wouldn't be right...

"What's wrong with you?" His voice was husky and his chest heaved. She looked up at him with hurt, doe-like eyes.

"Nothing... I- I just want to show you that I love you..." Her chin shook slightly. "Am I not pretty enough?"

Ron felt his chest ache. "Don't say that... You're perfect." He touched her chin unconsciously, and she leaned into his hand.

"I want you so much... Just touch me..." She brought her lips to his collarbone, and started kissing up his neck, he shuddered and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation, before his eyes snapped open in realization.

"_The love potion... It went in her mouth..." _He thought.

"Come on," he tried to push her away slightly, but his heart really wasn't in it, as she rubbed his chest through his vest, "stop..."

"Why?" She whispered, her lips still frantically working on his neck. "Don't you want me?" She ground against him slightly, her breasts pushed tightly against his chest. A groan escaped through his gritted teeth.

"I- I don't- Evey, please stop..." He said quietly, as he teeth pinched at his pulse point.

He wanted her, God, he wanted her badly.

"Why won't you touch me?" She hissed frustratedly, taking matters into her own hands as she grabbed his wrist forcefully brought his hand up to her breast. He closed his eyes at the feel. "Do you like that, my love?" She moved his wrist so that his hand rubbed her. He nodded frantically before he could stop himself.

She reached behind her, and fiddled with the clasp of her bra.

"Evey no." He tried to ignore his extreme arousal; he wouldn't take advantage of her, as easy and satisfying as it would be.

"You want this though, love," She said quietly, running a hand down his stomach, to the hardness in his pants, "I can feel you." He groaned and twitched, but eventually he gripped her wrists tightly, and brought her arms round in front of her. He gulped. "_Not like this_."

Her mouth opened and closed in confusion, the fogginess in her head making coherent thought impossible.

"Evey!" Hermione had burst into the bathroom, having unlocked her wardrobe and thrown on the first pajamas her hands had found. "Come on..." She walked over and held onto her hand, tugging her away from Ron.

"Goodbye my love!" Evangeline called as Hermione led her out of the boys' dormitory, to wait out the potion in her own room.

Ron let out a shaking breath, and leaned his hand on the sink, allowing himself to calm down from what had felt like a dream. He felt hot, and he splashed cold water on his face to try and calm the arousal he felt, and quell the speed his heart was running at. He tried not to think about how her soft lips had felt on his neck, and how her breast had felt in his palm; but he knew that he'd be thinking about it for a long time.

"_I want you Ron, you're amazing, you're gorgeous. I love you." _

Ron tried to stop her words echoing round his mind; she didn't _mean_ it, she was under the influence of love potion. He tried not to think of the fact that it might've been his only chance of having sex with Evangeline.

_"I can't do this for much longer; I can't go my whole life without telling her how I feel. I can't go my whole life without touching her, kissing her... Making love to her..." _Ron scoffed at his own thought. Why would a girl like Evey ever choose someone like him without being under the influence of something? She could have anyone she wanted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was actually rather fun to write.<strong>_

_**Don't forget to (kindly) review please! xxx**_


	9. Chapter IX  Children of the Revolution

**I'm sorry that this has taken longer than usual, I've been in Berlin for a short while (which is beautiful, by the way).**

**Please forgive me and review. **

**=) **

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_

Evangeline's head hurt.

"Hermione..." She groaned, hands over her face. "I'm dying." Evangeline felt her sheets around her legs.

"You're not dying..." Hermione assured her, stepping to the side of her bed and placing a cup of tea on her bedside table. "I promise."

Evangeline slowly sat up and rubbed her face. "I feel really ill." She moaned, and picked up her tea. "Thanks mate." She said, taking a sip. "Why aren't you dressed?" She asked, frowning at her fluffy white pajamas.

"It's Saturday morning." Hermione chuckled. "Can you remember what happened last night Evey?" She asked, sitting beside Evangeline on the bed and picking up her own tea.

Evangeline frowned into her tea in thought, as Baldrick jumped up and nestled himself within her sheets.

"_What __**did**__ happen last night?" _

"Well... Harry got back from detention and we mentioned to him about defending ourselves." She thought hard, her brain clouded. "Then... We came to bed and..." Evangeline frowned harder, and rubbed her forehead. "And..." Her eyes widened with shock as she remembered. "Oh no..."

Hermione nodded with a sympathetic smile. "Yeah..."

"Oh, no no no no no..." Evangeline got out of bed and set down her tea, forgetting about her ill feeling. "This can't be happening..." She ran her hands through her messy curls, pacing. "Why did I do that?" She asked Hermione incredulously, hands out in front of her.

"Well, remember that Love Potion that Ron spilled on you?" Hermione folded her legs, and sipped her tea.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Evangeline put her face in her hands, more and more memories of what she had done rushing back to her.

_"I want you so much... Just touch me..."_

_"I want you Ron, you're amazing, you're gorgeous. I love you."_

_"Touch me Ron."_

_"I want you so much... Just touch me..."_

_"Don't you want me?"_

_"Do you like that, my love?"_

_"You want this though, love," _She had said, running a hand down his stomach, to the hardness in his pants_, "I can feel you."_

"Oh God Hermione... I was all over him." Evangeline continued to frantically pace. "How the hell am I going to face him?"

Hermione chewed her lip; she didn't really have much of an answer for once.

"I'm sure he didn't mind Evangeline. He knew it wasn't you doing that stuff. He probably wished it was." Hermione commented. Evangeline raised her eyebrows.

"What are you on about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh never mind." Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron and Evangeline were spectacularly thick in the way that they couldn't see how one felt about the other. "Listen, you just need to act natural around him, it's not like anything major happened, is it?" Hermione said in a calming tone.

Evangeline stopped pacing and nodded slowly.

"I suppose you're right." She said quietly, and flopped back down on the bed, face first. "I can't believe I touched his groin." She groaned, muffled by a pillow.

Hermione sloshed tea down her front.

"You _what!_?"

_**... **_

"She kinda just, was all over me..." Ron said, mid pulling on his trousers. Everyone had already gone down for breakfast, leaving him and Harry in the dormitory discussing the events of the night before. "Kissing my neck and stuff..." He fastened up the zip and button. "Touching my chest and my stomach..."

Ron had a slight far off look on his face, and a crooked grin, making Harry felt a little uncomfortable. He couldn't deny that he'd been a bit disappointed when Hermione told him she'd been under the influence of Love Potion. It was about time Evangeline and Ron got together.

"Wasn't real though was it?" He said eventually, his smile fading.

"Well... I dunno if that's entirely true." Harry said with a sly smile as Ron pulled on his jumper. Ron poked his head through quickly at his words, making his hair go static.

"What d'you mean?"

"Okay, don't tell Hermione I told you this; but she reckons that Evangeline only had a couple of drops of the potion." Harry said, tying his laces. Ron rushed over with only one arm in his jumper sleeve.

"So?" He asked urgently. Harry jumped when he noticed how quickly Ron had crossed the room, and laughed slightly.

"So, Hermione thinks that like the potion was stronger, 'cause maybe those feelings were already there. Or something." He tried to explain. "Hermione understood it better, being a girl and all..."

Ron couldn't fight off the grin stretching his mouth, and he finally put his other arm in his jumper sleeve.

_**...**_

Evangeline groaned with her face in her hands at the breakfast table, her head banging. She picked up her coffee, which she was clinging on to for dear life, and took a long sweet sip. She had just worn a pair of faded old jeans with a rip in the knee and her dark blue jumper with an 'E' stitched on the front, care of Mrs Weasley.

"Rough night Evey?" Fred and George plopped themselves down across from her and Hermione. She looked up at their identical grins and rolled her eyes.

"You know, don't you?"

"'Course we know, we know everything." George grinned.

"You little minx." Fred added with a wink.

Evangeline let out an even longer groan.

"This is the most embarrassing thing, _ever_." She shook her head.

"Ooooh, not quite." Fred nodded toward the door, where Ron and Harry were just entering the great hall.

Evangeline felt her face flush immediately, and willed herself to act natural. She sent him a small smile as the two approached, while repeatedly swearing under her breath.

"Oop, here comes lover boy." Fred chided as he came to sit down. Evangeline sent him a death glare, and gave a small shake of her head. Ron went crimson.

"Morning." Hermione said brightly, trying to keep everything normal.

"Morning." Harry replied, doing the same. Ron gave a smile and nodded, sitting himself down beside Evangeline, and trying not to act too uncomfortable. He found it difficult to look at her without memories of the previous night coming back fervently. Her lips had felt amazing on his skin, soft and perfect, and the way she'd moved her hands over his body made him shudder.

Breakfast went by in relative awkward silence between Ron and Evangeline; Fred and George makes jokes at any opportunity, and Evangeline found herself avoiding Ron's eye.

Eventually, she became frustrated with this.

"_This is ridiculous." _She thought.

"Damn it." She said suddenly, banging her hand on the table and making everyone jump. "Ron, can I talk to you a minute?" She said, hastily standing up and tugging on his arm. "Thank you." She said, before he replied and pulled him after her to the other end of the hall where they wouldn't be overheard.

Ron's hopes rose a little as she did so.

"_Maybe she's going to tell me she likes me... Harry did say she hardly had any of that potion." _

"Ron." She stopped and turned to him, releasing his arm. "This is silly, you're my best friend and I don't want to have to be awkward around you just 'cause I- just 'cause of what happened." She gave a slight derisive laugh, and so did Ron.

"Yeah me too... Barely even thought about it..." He said, looking at his shoes.

"Great." She smiled. "You're _such_ a good friend. I'd hate to spoil that because of some silly Love Potion." She leaned over and pecked his cheek, although was so tempted to move her head a few degrees to the side and get his lips.

She turned and headed back to the table, leaving Ron feeling disappointed, and a little sad.

"_So being with me would spoil our friendship, great." _He rather bitterly thought as he followed her back to the table.

"_I hope he doesn't think I meant being with him would spoil are friendship." _She thought, sitting down.

_**...**_

Hogsmeade was the order of the day next. After a dreadful night and a rather awkward morning, Evangeline was in desperate need of a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. The four headed out of the great hall, and Evangeline heard the wind hitting the windows. It was going to be a chilly day.

Evangeline fiddled around in her jeans pocket for a boiled sweet, and in her distraction collided with someone, knocking them back somewhat.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry!" She said quickly, putting her hand on their elbow apologetically. It was only then that she looked up at him. She'd not seen him before, but there was no doubting that this boy was very attractive. His hair was curly and brown, and he stood quite a bit taller than her, his frame thin and wiry.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either." He smiled. Evangeline found herself feeling a little embarrassed at how she blushed like a little girl. His eyes were dark and his eyebrows thick, but the iris' of his eyes were a bright stormy grey.

He also spoke with a lovely Scottish accent.

"I haven't seen you before, are you new?" She asked, unconsciously tucking some hair behind her ear. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and then at Ron, whose face was slightly stony while watching the exchange.

"Yeah, I just moved from Alnwich Magic School in the West Highlands." He said, his eyes running over her pink, slightly parted lips.

"Well, I hope you like it here... Nice to meet you." She said politely, still feeling that sense of embarrassment that comes from talking to an attractive boy.

"Pleasure to meet you too; hope to see you around." He said honestly, his smile charming, and making Evangeline want to giggle girlishly.

"You too." She smiled, and stepped round him to rejoin her friends, as he watched her bottom move in her jeans while she walked; or what he could see from the baggy jumper she wore.

"He seemed nice." Hermione said, looking sideways at her friend, but being careful about what she said in front of Ron, who had stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets, and hadn't spoken since they left the castle.

"He did, didn't he?" Evangeline gave slight smile, thinking about the boy.

"Seemed like a bit of a smarmy git to me." Ron grumbled to Harry; who nodded.

"Yeah, he did." Harry replied with a firm nod. In honesty, Harry thought he seemed perfectly nice, but Ron was his best friend and he just needed to make him feel better. It didn't take a genius to see that Evangeline seeming so taken with a boy had clearly bothered him.

They arrived in Hogsmeade, and after a quick stock up of sweets from Honeydukes, made a beeline for the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta greeted them warmly as they entered, and the girls chuckled at the way Harry and Ron gave her an awkward hello. Everyone fancied Madam Rosmerta; even a little bit. The four took their usual table and relished the warmth of the pub and the Butterbeers they ordered.

"Dear me it's getting cold." Evangeline sighed, letting out a slight shiver in her jumper.

"You're welcome to mine." Ron bitterly gestured to his own with a big 'R' on the front. He never liked Molly's jumpers.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. Molly's jumpers' are the best and you look positively adorable in them." Evangeline grinned and sipped her Butterbeer. Ron's face slipped from a smile to a slight frown creasing his forehead. Why would she call him adorable if she wasn't attracted to him? Did he get the wrong end of the stick before when she was talking about not wanting to spoil their friendship?

'_No, she was off getting all sparkly eyed at that curly-haired twonk five minutes ago...'_ Ron bitterly thought.

Conversation went on as usual as they enjoyed their Butterbeers and the atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks; the four even ended up ordering lunch there while staying out of the bracing cold outside. They left the pub feeling full and relaxed, but Evangeline and Ron still insisted on going to Honeydukes afterward so that they could stock up on sweets.

"It's amazing how much the two of you can eat." Hermione commented amusedly, shaking her head as Ron started on a bag of jellies and Evangeline unwrapped a large red lollipop.

"Years of living with Molly is the only explanation I can offer, Herms." She grinned, before popping it into her mouth and enjoying the black cherry taste, holding the stick between two fingers. Ron felt his eye drawn to her mouth. "Where-to next then?" She brightly asked.

"I could do with a new quill." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, me too." Hermione said.

"Well me and Ron'll wait for you then." Evangeline said, sitting down on a wooden bench gratefully, and continuing to enjoy her lollipop. Ron sat down beside her as Harry and Hermione walked away, and shivered slightly against the cold.

"We're getting all wintry now." Evangeline smiled, noticing. "Excellent."

"Why's it excellent?" Ron asked, trying not to stare as her pink lips closed around the translucent red of the lollipop, and her cheeks hollowed slightly as she sucked.

"Halloween, Christmas_, my birthday." _She playfully nudged his arm, grinning.

"I'll have to get you a present I expect," he sighed, with mock annoyance.

"_Yesss_, and it had better be good. You might get something in return that way, dear." She winked. Ron blushed at her rude joke, and tried his best not to read much into it. "Want to try?" She was holding out her lollipop for him.

"Sure." He leaned forward, and took the sweet into his mouth as she still held it between her fingers. It was Evangeline's turn to flush now. He did have lovely pink lips that curled round it, and as she pulled it away again, Evangeline couldn't help but wonder how they felt. He looked up at her when she took the lolly back and replaced it in her mouth, knowing him too well to care much for germs.

She cleared her throat, which she hadn't noticed had gone a little dry.

"Like it?" She questioned, eyebrows high as she tried to keep her tone even.

"Yep." He nodded, momentarily unable to meet her eye. He was sure she must've been feeling the tension that he was. She seemed like she was feeling it to him, but he wasn't sure. As she smiled at her own girlish nervousness, and tucked some blonde curls behind her ear, Ron dared himself to move up a little closer to her, and was about to open his mouth to say something.

"Oh, hello again." Both looked up to see the boy from before, the one with curly brown hair and a charming smile, the one that Ron already hated.

"Hello," Evangeline smiled politely, taking the lollipop out of her mouth and holding it aloft. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall told me I could come and have a look around the village, _and_ I realized I didn't catch your name before." He sent her that smile again, the one that mad Ron's blood boil, and Evangeline blush a little.

"It's Evangeline Brown."

"Just as lovely as I would've expected," he said smoothly, and Evangeline once again felt herself swoon somewhat. "I'm Michael Danbury by the way."

Ron watched Evangeline stand to shake hands with him, and noticed his linger for a little while.

"Nice to meet you, again." She chuckled warmly, and it bothered Ron further that he was hearing that lovely laugh come from her.

"And you, again." There was a slight pause in which he regarded her pretty face, eyes lingering on her redder than usual lips. "Well, I won't keep you." He said, acknowledging Ron's existence for the first time since he had arrived. "See you both soon." He sent a quick nod to Ron, and flashed his smile once more to Evangeline before walking away.

"He seems nice, doesn't he?" Evangeline commented, still blushing slightly as she sat back now. Ron grumbled in response, feeling far more annoyed than he should've felt. Evangeline was about to question him when Harry and Hermione returned, paper bags in hand.

_**...**_

The weeks rolled by, and Halloween fast approached as Evangeline, Ron, Hrry and Hermione continued to study for their OWL's. Michael had started hanging round them at mealtimes, he was in Ravenclaw, so they saw him little. Ron still didn't like him of course, he noticed the way he looked at Evangeline, the way he'd glance at her bottom if she bent over or stare at her chest when she wore a low cut top.

They made no mention of Harry giving Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons after their original suggestion, and it was a while before the subject was broached again, on a wild, blustery evening near the end of October, when the three of them were sitting in the library, looking up potion ingredients for Snape.

"I was wondering," Hermione said suddenly, "whether you'd thought any more about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry."

"Course I have," said Harry grumpily, "can't forget it, can we, with that hag teaching us –"

"She meant the idea we had." Evangeline said, catching onto Hermione's meaning. "About you teaching us."

Harry did not answer at once. He pretended to be perusing a page of Asiatic Anti-Venoms.

"Well," he said slowly, when he could no longer pretend to find Asiatic Anti-Venoms interesting, "yeah, I - I've thought about it a bit."

"And?" said Hermione eagerly.

"I dunno," said Harry, and Evangeline let out a slight sigh. He looked up at Ron for help.

"I thought it was a good idea from the start," said Ron, who seemed keener to join in this conversation now that he was sure Harry was not going to start shouting again.

"You did listen to what I said about a load of it being luck, didn't you?"

"Yes, Harry," said Evangeline gently, "but don't act like you don't know how good you are. You can do things that full grown wizards can't- and before you go saying that that's true for me..." She said, noticing him open his mouth. "I reiterate that I haven't done the stuff that you've done, and in honesty, people are going to be less likely to listen to me." She argued firmly.

"Well, what do you think? Will you teach us?" Hermione asked, eyebrows high.

"Just you, Evangeline and Ron, yeah?"

"Well," said Hermione, looking a mite anxious again and glancing at Evangeline. "Well: now, don't fly off the handle again, Harry, please: but I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean, we're talking about de-fending ourselves against V-Voldemort. It doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people."

Harry seemed to consider this for a moment, "Yeah, but I doubt anyone except you two would want to be taught by me. I'm a nutter, remember?"

"Well, I think you might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you've got to say." Said Hermione seriously. "Look," she leaned towards him, and Evangeline and Ron leaned in to listen too, shoulders pressed together. "You know the first weekend in November's a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"

"Why do we have to do it outside school?" asked Ron.

"Duh," Evangeline poked him in the temple, ruffling the hair there slightly. "Umbridge won't exactly be pleased if she finds out what we're up to, will she?"

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Like I say, so sorry for taking this long, but please review if you're still enjoying it. **_

_**- Emma**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_


	10. Chapter X  Jealousy on Hallow'een

Halloween rolled around soon enough, and, in the spirit of varying the events, Dumbledore decided to embrace the Muggle tradition of 'fancy dress.' A party would be held in the Great Hall to mark the event, and anything went costume-wise. Evangeline found herself once again waiting for Ron to ask her to go with him, in the back of her mind, she knew it was foolish, but she couldn't help the hope in her chest that he might just pluck up the courage to ask her. By October the 30th, that hope had faded.

"What exactly are you going to go as?" She asked Hermione during a particularly uneventful Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"Oh, I don't know," she sighed, shading in her sketch, "a cat?"

"Very inventive." Evangeline chuckled, hugging her robes closer to her against the cold. "I was thinking of going as a pirate."

Hermione laughed at this.

"What? What else could I be?" She asked, smiling, "dressing up as a witch seems a bit redundant." The two laughed again.

"So, uh, who are you going to go with?" Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper, glancing over at Harry and Ron who were sitting a little way away from them in the grass.

"I don't bloody know, nobody's asked me." She replied, casting a look at Ron, whom she hoped couldn't hear.

"Well that's not true, at least three people have." Hermione countered, "You mean Ron hasn't asked you."

Evangeline went a little pink.

"You know me too well."

"Yes, I do." Hermione smiled, pleased with herself. "Look, you turned down that Michael boy, and he obviously fancies you, and you can't deny that he's attractive."

"I _know_ he's attractive Herms." She said, erasing a mistake on her paper with a flick of her wand. "I just- I-" She swallowed, casting another look at Ron. "I can't bring myself to like anyone else Hermione." She said. It felt odd to get it off her chest, she'd never actually said it out loud before. Hermione looked at her sympathetically, and tapped her hand.

"Look, the next person that asks me to the party, I'll go with them. I promise." She assured her, knowing what a worrier Hermione was.

"What do you reckon they're talking about?" Ron asked Harry quietly, looking over at the Evangeline and Hermione, who appeared to be deep in conversation. Harry shrugged, lazily drawing lines on his sketch.

"Girl stuff."

Ron nodded and looked at them consideringly.

"Are you going to ask her to the party then?" Harry asked Ron. Ron looked up quickly.

"No." He said immediately. "I mean, it's not like she'd say yes is it?"

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the obliviousness of his best friend.

"I think she would." Harry shrugged again.

"Really?" Ron looked at him quickly.

"Yeah, you should go for it." Harry casually, although hoping greatly that he would just do it; it was about time that he made a move. Ron looked over at Evangeline just as she laughed at something Hermione had said, and tucked some hair behind one ear.

"Fine." He nodded definitively. "I'll do it."

_**... **_

Evangeline sat in the common room that night, book open but un-read on her stomach as she sat bag comfortably in her favourite armchair by the fire. It was raining again outside, and the sound of the water sloshing against the glass was extremely relaxing. Baldrick was laying down by the fire, and she smiled at the steady breathing of her furry bundle of a pet.

"Fancy seeing you here." Fred flopped down on the couch, and put his long legs up.

"It's not like you to be so mischievous at this hour. I would've thought you'd be up in the dormitory planning." She replied with a smile, setting her book down on the coffee table.

"A man needs a break Evey." He rubbed his face, "I actually came to talk to _you_."

"Oh?" She sat forward expectantly.

"Was wondering who was accompanying you to the party tomorrow."

"No one," she tiredly smiled, "I'm stagging it."

Fred laughed a little. "Fancy being my date for the evening? Angelina's going to get in some extra Quidditch Practice while the pitch is empty, as usual." He said, an uncharacteristic hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I'd love to," she replied, "least I know you'll be keeping your hands to yourself." She chuckled.

"Not making any promises Evey."

A cushion promptly collided with his face.

_**...**_

The next morning marked Halloween for the castle. The Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumors that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

Evangeline dressed herself lazily in a pair of jeans and t-shirt before looking over her chosen costume. It was silly, but so was the tradition of dressing up. She was glad that Fred had asked her, if everyone was going in pairs (Harry and Hermione had decided to go together), she didn't want to show up alone.

"What are you playing at?" Ron demanded of Fred over breakfast. "I was going to ask her."

"Well you took your bloody time then, the party's tonight." Fred defended, buttering some toast. "Why are you so pissed off anyway?"

Ron went pink. "I- I'm not."

"You definitely are." George countered.

"And anyway, I'm only taking her as a friend, I promise I won't get her falling over drunk so that I can eventually carry her back to my dormitory and have my way with her all through the night." He said, casting a cheeky grin at his twin, knowing how much he was winding up his younger brother.

Ron flushed even pinker, ears getting hot from annoyance, the thought of Fred and Evangeline just... He wouldn't allow himself to think about it.

Evangeline arrived at breakfast soon after, faded Chudley Canons t-shirt on and threadbare jeans hugging her legs and bottom.

"Oh hello darling." Fred said brightly, sending a glance at his frustrated looking younger brother as she sat down beside him, and he budged a little closer. "Tea?" He held up the pot.

"Yes please." She replied with a yawn, and Fred promptly poured her a mug.

"You're looking dazzling this morning, Evey." He commented, keeping one eye on Ron as he spoke. "Your hair's like sunshine."

Evangeline chuckled and shook her head.

"What are you trying to pull Weasley?" She questioned, eyebrow arched.

"I'm just buttering up my date for this evening." He shrugged, "Is that so bad?"

"I guess not..." Evangeline frowned in slight confusion, and took a sip of her tea.

_**... **_

The rest of the day was spent waiting for the party to roll around, and soon enough, Hermione and Evangeline were preparing their makeup in the girl's dormitory. Hermione had decided on a black pair of skinny jeans and jumper, her nose painted black and whiskers on her cheeks. She was a little above dressing up too much.

Evangeline had gone for a rather short, silky white dress, with feathers lining the chest and hem, and a pair of wings on her back.

"You look great," Hermione said, as Evangeline put on a pair of sparkly heeled pumps.

"Not too chesty?" Evangeline stood next to Lavender (whom was dressed up like a cowgirl), in the full-length mirror, and patted her ample cleavage.

"You look chesty in anything." Parvati scoffed, fixing the fluffy-ears headband on Hermione's head. Evangeline frowned, the other girls either laughed or made noises of jealousy.

"Right, are we ready?" Evangeline fluffed her curls, and turned to Hermione, who smiled and nodded. "Then let's partay."

The girls made their way out of the dormitory, the common room and tower, and headed downstairs to the Great Hall. All the walls were decorated with orange and black streamers, and plastic spiders had been enchanted to glow and scale the walls. _'Ron'll love that,'_ Evangeline thought with a smirk. They could hear the music coming from the hall as they arrived at the doors, and the chatter of the costumed students inside.

Evangeline spotted Fred, plastic head on his shoulder which would grin or wink at people walking by. Evangeline chuckled and walked over to him while Hermione joined Harry, whom had neglected to dress up.

"I like it." She said, kissing the cheek of the plastic head.

"Why thank you." He grinned, and looked her up and down. "And you, my dear look..." He held her hand and spun her round. "Angelic." Evangeline giggled and took the arm the he offered before the pair headed into the Great Hall, where the tables had been pushed aside to create a dance floor. The enchanted ceiling was starry and black, and the moon large and white, a band played at the head of the hall where the teachers would be, music appropriately spooky. Chatter and movement was all around the hall, students danced, laughed and ate, and Evangeline had to laugh at some people's costumes.

"Care for a dance, m'dear?" Fred offered, giving her a slight bow.

"Of course, sir." Evangeline curtsied, and took his hand.

Fred was not at all a subtle dancer. He led them both up and down the floor, spinning and lifting her, and assuring that anyone in the way would be out of the way soon enough. Evangeline had fallen into fits of laughter by the time the music stopped, and felt positively breathless by the time they went to get a drink.

"You certainly know your way around a dance floor." She said, smiling, and took a long sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Why thank you." He gave a slight nod of his head, and sipped his pumpkin juice. The two continued with conversation, until Evangeline noticed him looking distractedly over her shoulder. She turned around to see what he was looking at, and saw Angelina Johnson standing in the doorway, Quidditch gear still on.

"Go and dance with her." Evangeline laughed at his reluctance.

"Are you sure Evey? I came with you..." He said uncertainly, although obviously eager to join her.

"Don't be stupid Fred, go on, I'm fine." She gave him a quick hug. "Go on." She urged.

"Thanks Evey." He grinned, before heading for Angelina. Evangeline chuckled as she watched him go, and continued her pumpkin juice, looking out over the dancing people happily.

Ron stood across the room, he'd gone as far as changing into a comfortable jumper and jeans for his costume, much like everyone else. He spotted her straight away standing alone and drinking a goblet of pumpkin juice. Her cheeks were slightly pink from dancing, her hair a little bigger than usual. The dress she wore hugged her lovely figure perfectly, and showed off her shapely legs. Ron couldn't help but feel his breath be slightly taken by the way she looked, the way she dressed like an angel seemed to create a glow around her, the wings on her back and the virginal white she wore suiting her perfectly.

He cleared his throat, and headed toward her, determination glinting in his eye. _'I will ask her to dance.'_

He stopped short however, when he was cut off by a certain curly-headed Scottish Ravenclaw.

"Hi Michael," Evangeline smiled, "pumpkin juice?" She offered, holding up the ladle in the punchbowl.

"Please." He smiled back and watched as she leaned forward slightly, curvy body stretching in her dress as she filled his goblet. She handed him his drink, and their fingers touched, making her go slightly pink, ashamedly.

"Like your costume," she said, trying to make conversation, and looking over his knight's armor.

"I rather like it myself." He said, tapping his chest.

"Well it's very becoming." She chuckled.

"Don't suppose you fancy a dance?" He raised his thick eyebrows and offered her his hand.

"I'd love to." She smiled and took it. In honesty, she'd rather have just had something to eat and drink, but when an attractive boy offers to dance, she wasn't going to decline. Even if it wasn't the boy she wanted.

Michael had picked his moment well, the band at that moment was playing a rather slow number, which gave him permission to put his hands on her waist, while she draped her arms over his shoulders. He rather liked the position.

Ron didn't.

The red-head crossed the room with his hands deep in his pockets, and leaned on the wall beside Neville, frowning.

"You do look lovely tonight, Evangeline." Michael said quietly, so that his breath blew across her face. She blushed somewhat at the compliment.

"Thank you." She replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"A boy would be very lucky to have you." He continued, and Evangeline felt an odd feeling in her stomach. As usual, Hermione was right, Michael did clearly fancy her. But the way he was talking suggested that he wanted a relationship, she didn't want that. Not with him anyway.

But then again, she couldn't wait for Ron to feel the same way forever.

"I was wondering if I might see you again..." He moved a little closer so that their bodies were pressed together, and she distinctly felt his hands slip down her back somewhat, so that they rested just above her bottom. Maybe the dress had been a mistake. "Just me and you."

Michael could feel the heat of her under his palms through her dress, and the softness of its material, her body pressed tightly against him now, and he was sure she was doing it on purpose just to make him want her more. He felt his eyes glaze slightly as he looked down at her, and was aware of her breath on his neck as they danced. Her perfume smelled sweet.

"Well, why not?" She replied, slightly uncertain but not letting it show in her voice.

"That sounds good." He whispered in her ear, so that his hot breath blew across her skin. He felt her shiver, and her fingers rub the hair at the nape of his neck slightly. His experience with girls told him that she would react like that.

As the music turned faster, their movements sped up slightly, making each touch of their clothes a little more frustrating for him.

Just as Evangeline became aware of her heart throwing itself against her ribcage from her nervousness and their proximity, she caught sight of Ron over Michael's silver covered shoulder. His face looked stony, his eyes upset. She frowned, suddenly far more aware of where she was and what she was doing.

"Uh..." She pulled away from Michael and cleared her throat. "I'll have to see you later, something's come up." She tried a smile, before walking away from the crowd, and heading over to where Ron had been a second before. But he had gone, and she caught sight of his bright hair as he stormed out of the hall, and seemed to head for the Grand Staircase.

Evangeline broke into a slight jog to catch up to him, no easy feat in heels, as she kept one hand on her chest to preserve some modesty.

"Ron!" She called after him, as he headed up the second flight of stairs. He stopped, and she moved to his side, slightly breathless. "What's wrong?" She asked, and put a hand on his arm.

"Nothing," he snapped, "I'm fine." He moved his arm away, and continued up the stairs.

"Well you don't sound bloody fine." She said; eyebrows knitted together in worry. She purposefully followed him, having to jog up the stairs to keep up with his long strides.

"No, I am... You go back to your friend." His voice took on a tone of bitterness as he continued to stamp up the stairs. Evangeline felt herself begin to feel upset. _'What have I done?' _

"So what if I do? Do you not like him or something?" Her voice was raised slightly now as they arrived at Gryffindor Tower.

"_You_ certainly do..." He grumbled, still walking ahead of her.

"And that is a problem because...?" She raised her eyebrow, and snapped the password at the Fat Lady before they entered.

Ron didn't answer he just carried on storming across the common room and toward the boys dormitories. Evangeline didn't relent though, and followed him up the stairs. "Well?" She questioned, pulling off her dreaded heels halfway up the stairs before padding up the cold stone.

"It's not a problem, I just didn't think you were like that."

Evangeline felt slightly winded, and dropped her shoes haphazardly on the floor.

"Like _what_?" She crossed her arms.

Ron turned to look at her now, angrier than he knew he should've been, but unable to cap his jealousy at that moment.

"He had his hands all over you, didn't he?"

"No, actually, he didn't." She replied, getting gradually more annoyed and upset. "And even if he _did_, why should that bother you? You're not my dad, you're not my boyfriend."

"Well I-" Ron was about to say_, 'well I should be,' _before his inhibitions got the better of him.

There was a slight pause in which Evangeline waited for him to say something for himself.

"I just can't believe that you would act like that to someone you just met." He sat down heavily on his bed, scowling.

"Oh whatever then Ron," she said angrily, "I don't know what's come over you but if you think I'm such a tart then maybe you shouldn't give such a shit about who I talk to! I can't believe you sometimes, I followed you up here to make sure you were alright and you just talk to me like I'm some fucking harlot who'll just sleep with a boy she's known for a few weeks!" She went off at him, and the more she spoke, the worse he felt. "If you don't like other boys touching me, then here's an idea, DO IT YOURSELF!" With that, she snatched up her shoes and stormed out of the dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_


	11. Chapter XI  Best Laid Plans

Evangeline and Ron did not speak for a few days after Halloween night. Evangeline out of anger; and Ron somewhat out of shame. He had noticed that Michael seemed to be keeping a distance, and had to wonder if Evangeline had maybe said something to him. She had clearly been upset by it, Hermione told him that she'd been crying that night, which only made the heaviness in Ron's chest worse. Her words rang round his head,_ "If you don't like other boys touching me, then here's an idea, DO IT YOURSELF", _what did that mean? Did she want him to touch her?

The first Hogsmeade weekend of November rolled around, which meant the meeting of anyone who would like to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts from Harry. The four had met up in the Entrance Hall, dressed for the cold, before heading out. Evangeline walked slightly ahead with Hermione as they made their way to the village, and Ron hung back with Harry slightly.

"When do you reckon she'll stop being mad at me?" Ron asked sullenly.

"Not too long mate, don't worry about it too much." Harry tried to console him as they walked.

They walked between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars and turned left on to the road into the village, the wind whipping their hair into their eyes.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Harry asked. "The Three Broomsticks?"

"Oh no," said Hermione, breaking conversation with Evangeline, "no, it's always packed and really noisy. I've told the others to meet us in the Hog's Head,

"Y'know, that other pub, you know the one, that dodgy place off the road." Evangeline said, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"_But_ students don't normally go in there, so I don't think we'll be over-heard." Hermione defended. They walked down the main street past Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop, where they were not surprised to see Fred, George and Lee Jordan, past the post office, from which owls issued at regular intervals, and turned up a side-street at the top of which stood a small inn. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture on it of a wild boar's severed head, leaking blood on to the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind as they approached. All three of them hesitated outside the door.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre springs to mind, Hermione." Evangeline said, frowning at the sign. Ron didn't get the reference, but Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

"Well, come on," said Hermione, slightly nervously. Harry led the way inside. It was not at all like the Three Broomsticks, whose large bar gave an impression of gleaming warmth and cleanliness. The Hog's Head bar comprised one small, dingy and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats. The bay windows were so encrusted with grime that very little daylight could permeate the room, which was lit instead with the stubs of candles sitting on rough wooden tables. The floor was so encrusted with dirt that one may think it was made of compressed muck.

"Oh bloody hell." Evangeline said under her breath to Ron, forgetting being angry with him for a moment. He almost smiled at her talking to him.

There was a man at the bar whose whole head was wrapped in dirty grey bandages, though he was still managing to gulp endless glasses of some smoking, fiery substance through a slit over his mouth; two figures shrouded in hoods sat at a table in one of the windows, and in a shadowy corner be-side the fireplace sat a witch with a thick, black veil that fell to her toes. They could just see the tip of her nose because it caused the veil to protrude slightly.

Hermione ordered the drinks and the four took their Butterbeers to the table. Evangeline looked over the glasses the greasy and grumpy old barman had handed them, and opted to drink straight out of the bottle.

"So, who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked, wrenching open the rusty top of his Butterbeer and taking a swig. '

"Just a couple of people," Hermione said breezily, checking her watch and looking anxiously towards the door. Evangeline sent her a look, knowing perfectly well that it wasn't 'a couple of people. "I told them to be here about now and I'm sure they all know where it is - oh, look, this might be them now."

The door of the pub had opened. A thick band of dusty sunlight split the room in two for a moment and then vanished, blocked by the incoming rush of a crowd of people. First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with Cho and one of her usually-giggling girlfriends, then Luna Lovegood; then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back whose name Harry did not know; Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and (Ron scowled to himself) Michael Danbury, Ginny, closely followed by a tall skinny blond boy whom Evangeline knew was on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and thought was called Zacharias. Fred and George came last with Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise.

"A couple of people?" said Harry hoarsely to Hermione. "A couple of people?"

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," said Hermione happily, "Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"

Evangeline stood and helped him, as Fred and George ordered many Butterbeers for everyone, whom sat down on chairs amidst chatter. Evangeline noticed that Harry looked slightly overwhelmed by it, and couldn't blame him. She cracked open her own bottle and threw back a mouthful gratefully, feeling very much in front of everyone.

Hermione cleared her throat and stood.

"Well - er - hi." The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Harry. "Well, erm: well, you know why you're here. Erm, well, I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us –" (Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident) "- because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts." There were grumbles of agreement.

"Why exactly do we need to defend ourselves?" asked Zacharias Smith, slightly snottily. Evangeline felt annoyed by this and opened her mouth to reply, but Ron got there first.

"Because You-Know-Who's back you tosspot." He snapped, and Evangeline felt a surge of pride for him once again, her anger at him slipping away_. 'No, don't drop it, he was an arse. Be strong Evangeline.'_

"So he says." Zacharias said aggressively.

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione pointed out.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is: where's the proof?" Zacharias continued. Evangeline felt her anger boil.

"What proof do you want? Do you want him looking you in the face or something? Would that be proof enough you f-"

"Look," Harry stood cutting her off mid-swear, and leaving her to cool off, "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's what you're here for you might as well clear out now." He was clearly angry, and stood, urging Hermione for them to leave.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna's voice randomly cut in.

There was a surprised and impressed quiet.

"Yes," Hermione answered for him, "I've seen it."

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that." Dean spoke up.

"A-and he killed a Basilisk," Neville said nervously in front of everyone, Evangeline smiled at him encouragingly, "with the sword in Dumbledore's office."

"Third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron spoke up, chin high. That pride came back to Evangeline as she watched Ron so fervently defend his friend.

"And last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh." Hermione firmly added.

"It sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help." Harry said uncertainly.

"He's just being modest." Hermione said.

"No, Hermione, I'm not." Harry firmly told her. "Facing this stuff, in real life, is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow, but out there, when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes... You don't know what that's like." No one said anything, and everyone fell into solemn quiet as Harry sat back down.

"You're right Harry, we don't." Hermione said, sitting beside him. "That's why we need your help."

"Harry, if we've got any chance of beating..." Evangeline swallowed, "_Voldemort_," she ignored the gasps and whimpers, "we need you."

"He's really back?" Dennis Creevey said in a small voice. Harry just nodded slowly.

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff by the way?" Zacharias Smith spoke up again.

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth." Ron looked like he wanted nothing more than to hit him, and Zacharias flushed. Evangeline fought to keep the amusement off her face.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred. Evangeline tried not to burst into laughter.

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on: the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?" There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing, though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in Fred's hand. They next moved to logistics, how and where they would arrange the meeting. That proved to be a bit of a problem.

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione after much talk. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting." She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something. "I - I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

"Especially not anyone who might tell tales on us... It won't be best appreciated." Evangeline said darkly.

Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully wrote his signature, but Harry noticed at once that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

"Er:" said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass to him, "well, I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing, too.

"I - well, we are prefects," Ernie burst out. 'And if this list was found: well, I mean to say: you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out –"

"Sod being a prefect Ernie, you've been going on and on about how fucking important this is the whole time." Evangeline said with exasperation, her foul mouth getting the better of her.

"I - yes," said Ernie, "yes, I do believe that, it's just –"

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" said Hermione testily, eyebrows high.

"No. No, of course not," said Ernie, looking slightly less anxious. "I - yes, of course I'll sign."

Nobody raised objections after Ernie, though Cho's friend give her a rather reproachful look before adding her own name. Evangeline had decided she didn't like her.

When the last person - Zacharias - had signed, Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. It was as though they had just signed some kind of contract.

"Well, time is short." said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. "George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later."

In twos and threes the rest of the group took their leave, too. Cho made rather a business of fastening the catch on her bag before leaving, her long dark curtain of hair swinging forwards to hide her face, but her friend stood beside her, arms folded, clicking her tongue, so that Cho had little choice but to leave with her. As her friend ushered her through the door, Cho looked back and waved at Harry.

"Get in there, mate." Evangeline teased, and elbowed his arm.

"I think that went quite well." Hermione commented happily, buttoning up her coat.

"I have to agree there." Evangeline smiled.

"That Zacharias bloke's a wart." Ron said bitterly, as the four headed out of the Hog's Head and back into the cold.

"Yep." Evangeline agreed, and noted the look of happiness on his face when she finally spoke to him. "You were good you know..." She said quietly, not quite looking at him. Harry and Hermione took this as a cue to walk ahead and leave them behind, walking slowly.

"I'm sorry Evey..." Ron spoke up, voice low. Evangeline looked over at him, nose red against the cold and hands deep in his pockets; her heart ached. "I just," he ran a hand through his ginger hair, "I just worry about you."

Evangeline sighed and stopped walking. "I know you do Ron..." She said softly, and pulled him into a hug, he felt himself hold her round the middle gently, and close his eyes as he breathed in that beautiful hair of hers. "I'm glad you do." She pulled away and smiled at him, both a little pink in the face. "But there's really no need, Michael's a nice boy, and I'm not interested in him anyway." She smiled slightly. Ron felt enormously pleased by her words, but didn't want it to show. He settled for nodding, and smiling. Evangeline hated when he smiled, it made her want to kiss him more than ever. His teeth were another fantastic thing about him.

"I don't like not talking to you Ron." She commented, linking arms with him as they continued to walk. "It's so weird."

"Ah, look at the happy couple!" Snickers and laughter was heard from behind them, and of course they came face to face with Draco Malfoy and his little gang. "Surprised that you can afford to shop in Hogsmeade, Weasley." He sneered. Evangeline gripped Ron's arm discretely.

"Why don't you just piss off Malfoy?" Evangeline spat. "No need to spoil our day out is there?" She pulled Ron and turned around, but Malfoy had to speak again, this time waving away his group and walking to stand closer to them.

"What are you playing at Brown?" He said in hushed tones to her, looking over her face. Ron felt his blood boil. "You don't have to spend all your time with blood traitors." He cast a look at Ron. "You can do so much _better_." He smirked. Evangeline smirked in return, stepping a little closer to him.

"If Ron's a blood traitor, then so am I." She said firmly, and grabbed his hand. "And despite what you may think in that vacuous little skull of yours, Ron Weasley is just about the best any girl could have, in ways that you will _never_ understand." Ron felt as if his chest might burst, and tried to keep the wide grin that was tugging at his lips off his face.

Draco didn't reply, just looked down his nose at them both angrily.

"Let's go." With that, she tugged Ron's hand firmly away, and stalked off, practically dragging an extremely happy Ron behind her.

_**...**_


	12. Chapter XII  Dumbledore's Army

Evangeline and Hermione awoke the next morning like any other morning, and dressed, but in a pleasant change of pace were able to take the slide down to the common room.

"Wonder who tried to get in?" Evangeline giggled, skidding to a halt at the bottom beside Hermione.

The answer was immediately apparent, however, when they saw Ron, hair entirely out of place and tie askew. Evangeline had to laugh.

"That's completely sexist..." He grumbled, pointing at the stone slide. Evangeline chuckled and straightened out his tie for him, before flattening his hair with her fingers. Ron momentarily forgot about his reason for going upstairs, before it dawned on him. "You two, look at this." He led Hermione and Evangeline over to the notice board.

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and dubs are henceforth disbanded. An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. Signed: _**Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**_

"Oh, bloody hell." Said Evangeline, under her breath. _'Are we going to have to not do the group now?'_

It was immediately apparent on entering the Great Hall that Umbridge's sign had not only appeared in Gryffindor Tower. There was a peculiar intensity about the chatter and an extra measure of movement in the Hall as people scurried up and down their tables conferring on what they had read. The four had barely taken their seats when Neville, Dean, Fred, George and Ginny descended upon them.

"Did you see it?"

"D'you reckon she knows?"

"What are we going to do?"

Harry glanced around to make sure there were no teachers near them.

"We're going to do it anyway of course," he said quietly. Evangeline grinned, finding it ridiculous that she ever doubted him for a second.

"Knew you'd say that," said George, beaming and thumping Harry on the arm.

"Here come Ernie and Hannah Abbott," said Ron, looking over his shoulder. "And those Ravenclaw blokes and Smith: and no one looks very spotty." He said in reference to Hermione's curse.

Breakfast continued as normal, with the four trying to look inconspicuous as they ate. When they left to head to History of Magic, they were hit with more bad news.

"Harry! Ron!" It was Angelina and she was hurrying towards them looking exasperated.

"It's OK," said Harry quietly, when she was near enough to hear him. "We're still going to –"

"You realise she's including Quidditch in this?" Angelina said over him.

"What?" said Harry.

"No way," said Ron, appalled.

"That's bollocks." Evangeline shook her head.

"You read the sign, it mentions teams too! So listen, Harry: I am saying this for the last time: please, please don't lose your temper with Umbridge again or she might not let us play anymore."

"Okay, okay." said Harry, soothingly, Angelina looked as though she was on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, I'll behave myself." He assured her.

"I cannot believe that old toad. I bet you she makes it harder for Gryffindor than Slytherin." Evangeline said bitterly.

"Doubt McGonagall will let that lie though." Said Harry grimly.

"Bet Umbridge is in History of Magic," said Ron darkly, as they headed toward their lesson. "She hasn't inspected Binns yet."

Thankfully, Ron was wrong; the only teacher present when they entered was Professor Binns, floating just above the floor and dreamily waiting for the class to take their seats.

As usual, Evangeline, Ron and Harry fell to doodling on a sheet of parchment while Hermione looked at them disapprovingly. Evangeline drew a picture of a small smiling stickman, and discretely enchanted it to wave and walk across the paper. Ron chuckled at the doodle quietly, and added a little poorly-drawn doodle of a puppy to the image, which Evangeline made chase the stickman across the paper, Ron laughed quietly again, and she grinned.

The lesson continued in this fashion, until once again it was time for dreaded Potions.

As they reached the bottom of the steps of the Dungeons, they heard the voice of Draco Malfoy, who was standing just outside Snape's classroom door, waving around an official-looking piece of parchment and talking much louder than was necessary so that they could hear every word.

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry: it'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?"

"Don't rise," Hermione whispered imploringly to Harry and Ron, who were both watching Malfoy, faces set and fists clenched. "It's what he wants."

"She's right." Evangeline agreed, gripping Ron's lower arm firmly.

"I mean," said Malfoy, raising his voice a little more, his grey eyes glittering malevolently in Evangeline, Harry, Ron's direction, "if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance: from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years: and as for Potter: my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St Mungo's: apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic." Malfoy made an awful face, eyes rolling a tongue lolling. Crabbe and Goyle grunted and laughed, Pansy Parkinson let out a shriek of giggles.

"You fucking-" Evangeline rolled up her sleeves, finding magic irrelevant, but Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her back with all her strength. It made no matter anyway, for Neville charged past them, jaw set and making a beeline for Malfoy.

"Neville don't!" Harry called, seizing the back of his robes. Neville frantically struggled, and Harry pleaded Ron for help, and both, with great difficulty, managed to restrain him. Hermione was still holding onto Evangeline's arm, and Crabbe and Goyle had stepped in front of Malfoy like bodyguards. Neville's face was scarlet from the pressure Ron and Harry were exerting trying to hold him back.

"Not-funny... Mungo's... Teach him a lesson."

The dungeon door opened and Snape appeared there. His black eyes swept up the Gryffindor line to the point where Harry and Ron were wrestling with Neville.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" Snape said in his cold voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."

Harry let go of Neville, whom was panting a glaring at him.

"I had to stop you. Crabbe and Goyle would've killed you." Harry gasped, catching his breath. Neville did not reply, he just snatched up his bag and stormed into Snape's classroom.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, as they followed him in. Evangeline shook her head, frowning in worry as she watched Neville sit down. The four took their own seats at the back of the class, pulled out parchment, quills and their copies of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. The class around them was whispering about what Neville had just done, but when Snape closed the dungeon door with an echoing bang, everybody immediately fell silent.

"You will notice," said Snape, in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today." He gestured towards the dim corner of the dungeon and they saw Professor Umbridge sitting there, clipboard on her knee.

"As if this lesson couldn't get any worse." Evangeline grumbled.

Snape tried to continue as normal, asking the class to work from textbooks, which Evangeline was glad for. She was entirely not in the mood for making a potion. She crossed her arms on the desk, and tried to keep focused on the book, however the temptation to eavesdrop on what Umbridge was saying to Snape was very strong.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?" Umbridge had her quill poised above her clipboard as she eagerly followed Snape around the room, where he peered over student's shoulders.

"Yes." He said, in his usual tone.

"But you were unsuccessful?" She questioned in a high voice, and Evangeline had to fight back a laugh at the look on Snape's face.

"_Ob-viously_." Snape pronounced each syllable carefully, lip curling. Evangeline bit the inside of her mouth and fought off a grin, Ron however, snorted audibly, which earned him a sharp book to the back of the head, messing up his hair. Evangeline's body shook now, her eyes watering.

_**... **_

"Maybe I'll skive off Divination," Harry said glumly, as they stood in the courtyard after lunch.

Evangeline yawned. "I have to agree with you there. I'm sure we can find a place to hang out with the help of our trusty Marauders'." She said, and Ron nodded in agreement.

"You can't skive off Divination," said Hermione briskly.

"Hark who's talking, you walked out of Divination, you hate Trelawney!" said Ron indignantly.

"I don't hate her." Hermione sighed. "But I really don't think you lot can afford to get in trouble right now." There was too much truth in this to ignore, so half an hour later they were in Trelawney's classroom, sitting at their usual table. Professor Trelawney was yet again handing out copies of The Dream Oracle, and Evangeline sighed as she opened hers. She hated how Divination made her face the dreams that she'd had about Ron. The bloody stupid _persistent_ dreams.

It was the same for him, the last one that particularly stuck in his memory was where he had been casually sitting on his bed alone, and she had entered, dressed in the kind of sexual and flattering underwear that you only found in the middle of certain magazine's, only she had a pair of white wings on her back... Her hair disheveled and her lips pouted and ruby.

"Well, carry on!" said Professor Trelawney loudly, her voice high-pitched and somewhat hysterical, breaking Ron from his reverie like a whip-crack, "you know what to do! Or am I such a sub-standard teacher that you have never learned how to open a book?"

The class stared perplexedly at her, then at each other.

"Think she's got the results of her inspection back." Harry mumbled to Ron and Evangeline.

"Professor?" said Parvati Patil in a hushed and worried. "Professor, is there anything - er - wrong?"

"Wrong!" cried Professor Trelawney in a voice throbbing with emotion, Evangeline felt a little uncomfortable. "Certainly not! I have been insulted, certainly: insinuations have been made against me: unfounded accusations leveled: but no, there is nothing wrong, certainly not!" She took a great shuddering breath and looked away from Parvati, angry tears spilling from under her glasses. "I say nothing," she choked, "of sixteen years of devoted service: it has passed, apparently, unnoticed: but I shall not be insulted, no, I shall not!"

"But, Professor, who's insulting you?" asked Parvati timidly.

"The Establishment!" said Professor Trelawney, in a deep, dramatic, wavering voice. "Yes, those with eyes too clouded by the mundane to See as I See, to Know as I Know: of course, we Seers have always been feared, always persecuted: it is - alas -our fate." She gulped, and pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve, and blew her nose very hard with a sound like Peeves blowing a raspberry. Ron sniggered. Lavender shot him a disgusted look, and Evangeline shot her a mocking one right back.

"Professor," said Parvati, "do you mean: is it something Professor Umbridge -?"

"Do not speak to me about that woman!" cried Professor Trelawney, leaping to her feet, her beads rattling and her spectacles flashing. "Kindly continue with your work!"

She spent the rest of the lesson walking amongst them, weeping into her handkerchief.

As if to be the cherry on top of a terrible day, Defense Against the Dark Arts came next, they of course began with the usual 'wands away' greeting, before getting down to a very interesting session of reading mundane books. After what felt like an age, the day was over, and the four finally could retire to the Gryffindor Common Room where they slumped around the fire. Evangeline stretched out her arms, before resting her head on Ron's shoulder. Baldrick jumped up and curled himself between them happily. "Hello sweetie." Evangeline said to him, and scratched him behind the ear lazily. Ron smiled at her, and stroked Baldrick's back.

Their brief moment of happy calm, however, was broken by the voice of Angelina Johnson.

"No Quidditch practice," she said in hollow tones.

"But I kept my temper!" said Harry, horrified. "I didn't say anything to her, Angelina, I swear, I –"

"I know, I know," said Angelina miserably. "She just said she needed a bit of time to consider."

"Consider what?" said Ron angrily. "She's given the Slytherins permission, why not us?"

"Don't be stupid, imagine how much she is loving holding this over our heads?" Evangeline grumbled against Ron's shoulder.

They all nodded solemnly in agreement, and Evangeline went back to staring at the fire and stroking lazy circles on Baldrick's back. Soon, everyone dispersed to bed, and the only sounds were that of Harry's quill scratching on the parchment, Baldrick's small snores and Hermione's knitting needles clicking together as she made another House Elf hat. Evangeline didn't move her head from Ron's comfortable shoulder, enjoying a calm time with her three best friends, as it seemed to be such a rarity at the time.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_

The next day, they remained inside over break due to the downpour outside. They found seats in a noisy and overcrowded classroom on the first floor in which Peeves was floating dreamily up near the chandelier, occasionally blowing an ink pellet at the top of somebody's head. They had barely sat down when Angelina came struggling towards them through the groups of gossiping students.

"I've got permission!" she said cheerily. "To re-form the Quidditch team!"

"Excellent!" said Ron and Harry together.

"Yeah," said Angelina, beaming. "I went to McGonagall and I think she might have appealed to Dumbledore. Anyway, Umbridge had to give in. Ha! So I want you down at the pitch at seven o'clock tonight, alright? Because we've got to make up time. You realise we're only three weeks away from our first match?" She squeezed away from them, through the crowd.

Ron looked slightly worried at the prospect, and Evangeline noticed.

"You'll be great." She assured him, tapping his hand. Ron felt heartened.

_**...**_

The rain still poured as the day went on, at when 7pm arrived, Harry and Ron had to trudge to Quidditch Practice. Evangeline opted not to watch them that time, rather staying in the warm and attempting to catch up on the mountain of homework that had piled up on her.

"Hermione, when did the Hogsmeade Goblin Rebellion take place?" Evangeline had sat herself on the floor beside the table in the Common room, books out in front of her and parchment, quills and ink at the ready.

"1612." Hermione answered straight away, not looking up from her book.

"Thank yoou." Evangeline said in a singsong voice, and continued to scribble.

"Have you met up with Dumbledore lately?" Hermione asked.

"We've had a couple of meetings. He's just testing out what exactly I can do, and he says he thinks they're emotion related. Like, if I'm really angry or scared." Evangeline explained and Hermione nodded.

"Does he have any idea where your ability comes from?"

"It seems not as yet. But he's looking into it." She shrugged, finishing the last word of her last sentence on her essay with a long breath. "Finally. _Done_." She set down her quill and rotated her wrist, glancing out of the window.

"I do not envy Ron and Harry tonight." She commented, shaking her head at the rain throwing itself at the window.

"Me neither," Hermione chuckled.

_**...**_

"The Room of Requirement." Harry sat down across from them at breakfast. Evangeline and Hermione looked at each other.

"The Room of Re-whattement?" Evangeline raised her eyebrows.

"Dobby came to see me and Ron last night and he told us about it," he explained. "He says that it's a room on the seventh floor that a person can only find when they have real need of it. Across from the statue of Barnabus the Barmy."

"That's brilliant," Evangeline beamed, "we must let everyone know."

"Angeline, Katie and Alicia already know, we just need to spread the word," Harry said, before noticing the slightly worried expression on Hermione's face.

"What?" he said thickly.

"Well: it's just that Dobby's plans aren't always that safe. Don't you remember when he lost you all the bones in your arm?"

"This room isn't just some mad idea of Dobby's; Dumbledore knows about it, too, he mentioned it tome at the Yule Ball." Hermione's expression cleared.

"Dumbledore told you about it?"

"Just in passing," said Harry, shrugging.

"Oh, well, that's all right then," said Hermione briskly and raised no more objections.

"Tonight at 8 o' clock then?" Evangeline questioned.

"Yeah, 8 'o clock."

_**... **_

By dinner, everyone who had been at the Hog's Head knew of the meeting, and at half past seven, Evangeline, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry producing the Marauders Map as they did so. They kept glancing around nervously, just in case anyone saw them and questioned where they were going.

"Okay, we're safe, let's go."

Keeping close, they made their way to the statue of Barnabus the Barmy, and quickly arrived.

"Dobby said to walk past this bit of wall three times, concentrating hard on what we need."

They did so, turning sharply at the window just beyond the blank stretch of wall, then at the man-sized vase on its other side. Ron had screwed up his eyes in concentration; Hermione was whispering something under her breath; Harry's fists were clenched as he stared ahead of him.

"Harry!" said Hermione sharply, A highly polished door had appeared in the wall. Ron was staring at it, looking slightly wary. Harry reached out, seized the brass handle, pulled open the door and led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons. The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass that Harry was sure had hung, the previous year, in the fake Moody's office.

"Just look at these books!' said Hermione excitedly, running a finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes. "A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions: The Dark Arts Out-smarted: Self-Defensive Spellwork: wow."

Evangeline chuckled at her friend's delight, as she examined the books for herself.

"Harry, this is wonderful, there's everything we need here." Hermione grinned.

"She's really right," Evangeline grinned, "this is bloody brilliant." She beamed at the Sneakoscopes. Hermione had slid Jinxes for the Jinxed from its shelf, sank on to the nearest cushion and began to read.

"Ron, Ron look." Evangeline whispered, childishly grinning as she picked up three Sneakoscopes and began to juggle them expertly. Ron laughed at the look of concentration on her face, and this brought Hermione's attention to her.

"Evey!" Evangeline jumped and proceeded to drop the Sneakoscopes, however managing to wandlessly stop them in mid-air just before they hit the stone floor. "Honestly, you're such a child." Hermione shook her head as Evangeline put the Sneakoscopes back on the shelf, an 'oopsie' look on her face.

There was a soft knock at the door, and soon Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean entered.

"Whoa," said Dean, staring around, impressed. "What is this place?" Harry began to explain, but before he had finished more people had arrived and he had to start allover again. By the time eight o'clock arrived, every cushion was occupied.

"I'll lock the door." Evangeline spoke into the quiet, standing and doing so with a loud 'click,' before re-taking the large cushion she was sharing with Ron, thighs pressed together; neither minded.

"Well," said Harry, nerves in his voice. "This is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've -er - obviously found it okay."

"It's fantastic!" said Cho enthusiastically, and several people murmured their agreement.

"It's weird," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er –" Harry continued, then he noticed a raised hand.

"What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.

"Harry's leader," said Cho immediately, looking at Hermione as though she were thick. Evangeline noted the look of happiness on Harry's face at her words.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione, unperturbed.

"So -everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?" Everybody put up their hand, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly.

"Er - right, thanks," said Harry, blushing slightly. "And - what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air.

"Even here she has to be top of the class." Evangeline murmured to Ron, smiling at her bushy-haired friend.

"It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina hopefully suggested.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" said Fred.

"Or the 'Sod the High Inquisitor Association'?" Evangeline said, eyebrows high. There were a few murmurs of laughter.

"I was _thinking_," said Hermione, frowning slightly, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"I like it, Cho." Evangeline smiled.

"Yeah, the DA's good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.

"All in favour of the DA?" said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority- motion passed!" She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters: _**'DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY.'**_

"Right," said Harry, when she had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-"

"Oh please." Zacharias Smith rolled his eyes. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life in June."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said. Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else. "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice." Harry went on.

Everybody got to their feet at once and divided up

"Right - on the count of three, then - one, two, three –" The room was suddenly full of shouts of 'Expelliarmus.' Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air.

"Do you really dare, Weasley?" Evangeline grinned challengingly at Ron, as they stood a few feet apart, wands in their hand.

"Don't worry Evey, I won't hurt you." Ron told her condescendingly. Evangeline laughed slightly, before flicking her wrist, 'Expelliarmus!'

Ron's wand flew into the air with such speed that it hit the Foe Glass and cracked it slightly. Evangeline looked triumphant as Ron watched after his wand with a look of surprise.

"Oh dear," Evangeline mocked putting a hang to her lips and looking to the side, "how did that happen?"

Ron couldn't fight off a smile as he attempted to frown at her, and picked up his wand, quickly repairing the mirror before he headed back to her. Harry walked round them, observing in a 'teacherly' way.

"Okay Ron, you try." Harry said to him. Ron cleared his throat, and held out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" The light from the incantation was made, and Evangeline felt her arm jolt slightly as she tried to keep hold of her wand, but he did not disarm her. Ron flushed. "Expelliarmus!" He tried again, and the same thing happened. "What's going on?" He said exasperatedly, looking at his wand as if trying to find a defect.

"I reckon Evey's wandless magic makes it so she can keep hold of her wand." Harry said, and Evangeline had a dawning expression.

"Or you're just really crap at this spell." She teased and Ron made a sarcastic 'ha ha' face.

Harry laughed, before calling everyone to a halt.

"That wasn't bad," he said, "but there's definite room for improvemen. Let's try again." He moved off around the room again, stopping here and there to make suggestions. Slowly, the general performance improved, and Ron eventually managed to make Evangeline's wand leave her fingers, (in fairness, she hadn't been paying attention and immediately pulled it back to her wandlessly, but his look of pride meant she didn't want to point that out).

"Hey, Harry," Hermione called from the other end of the room, where she had been practicing with Michael Danbury, "have you checked the time?"

They all looked up at the ancient looking clock on the wall, and saw that it was ten past night.

"Bloody hell, we'd better go hadn't we?" Evangeline said, picking up Ron's wand and handing to him.

"Well, that was pretty good," said Harry to the room, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" said Dean eagerly and many people nodded in agreement. Angelina, however, reminded them that Quidditch Season was about to start.

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Harry, "we can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we'd better get going."

Everyone let them all leave in threes and fours on Harry's instruction as he watched the map. Evangeline, Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to leave.

"That was really, really good, Harry." said Hermione, when finally it was just her, Harry and Ron who were left.

"Yeah, it was!" said Ron enthusiastically, as they slipped out of the door and watched it melt back into stone behind them.

"It was fantastic, we've definitely done the right thing.

"Did you see me disarm Evey, Harry?" Ron said eagerly, sending a smirk to Evangeline.

"_Once."_ She smirked back. "Remind me, how many times did I get you?" She raised her eyebrow challengingly, and Ron didn't reply and Evangeline laughed and stepped closer to him, linking arms all the way back to the tower.

_**...**_

The next few weeks seemed to fly by to Evangeline. The idea that they were resisting just made the days so much easier. The meetings got better and better, and the group felt more and more like a unit. The feeling of being able to grin to themselves when Umbridge said 'wands away' was great, and knowing that it was all happening under her nose made it even better. Hermione soon devised a very clever method of communicating the time and date of the next meeting to all the members in case they needed to change it at short notice, because it would look suspicious if people from different Houses were seen crossing the Great Hall to talk to each other too often. She gave each of the members of the DA a fake gold). Coins on which the numbers would change to show the date of the next meeting, and heat up in their pockets so they could feel them. She and Evangeline had stayed up most of the night studying Protean charms and putting them on each coin.

The first Quidditch Match of the season drew close, and the DA meetings were put on hold for almost daily practices. Evangeline attended as many as she could, as she knew that her presence relaxed Ron slightly, (and seeing her sitting in the stands tended to discourage the less brave Slytherin's from watching and putting them off).

The morning of the match rolled around soon enough, cold and bright. Evangeline had decided to adorn herself in the house colors, laying her Gryffindor scarf, deep red hat, jumper with the crest on the breast, and scarlet sneakers with a little lion painted on the heel, care of Mrs Weasley. Evangeline had been sitting on the couch when Harry came downstairs and bent to speak to her.

"Can you talk to Ron please? He's a _little_ nervous."

Evangeline chuckled and made her way up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"Knock knock." She softly called as she pushed open the heavy wooden door. She found Ron sitting in bed still, in his pajama vest, arms around his knees and staring into space with his face resembling the time George had fed him an earwax flavored Bertie Bot's bean. He barely looked at her when she came in, and she let out a small sympathetic laugh.

"Oh Ron, you can't be _that_ nervous." She said, walking over to sit beside him on the bed. He just slowly nodded. "Listen," she picked up his hand and his eyes immediately went to her face. Her hair was curlier than usual, and she had red lipstick on. He liked it. "You have nothing to be nervous about because you are going to be _brilliant_." She picked up his hand and kissed the back of it, and he swore he could feel the blood rush through his body.

Ron let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"Thanks, Evey."

She gave him one last re-assuring smile, before standing and leaving him to get ready.

Ron looked at the lipstick mark on the back of his hand, feeling better than he had before.

_**...**_

Hermione was already at breakfast when Evangeline, Harry and Ron headed down, and as they passed the Slytherin table there was an upsurge of noise. Evangeline looked round and saw that in addition to the usual green and silver scarves and hats, every one of them was wearing a silver badge in the shape of what seemed to be a crown. For some reason many of them waved at Ron, laughing heartily.

Evangeline frowned and tried to see what the badges said, but the Slytherin's were too far away. They received a rousing welcome at the Gryffindor table, where everyone was wearing red and gold, but far from raising Ron's spirits he just looked worse than ever as he flopped down onto the bench, looking down at his breakfast like he was about to vomit on it.

"I must've been mental to do this," he said in a croaky whisper. "Mental."

"Don't be thick," said Harry firmly, passing him a choice of cereals, "you're going to be fine. It's normal to be nervous."

"I'm rubbish," croaked Ron. "I'm lousy. I can't play to save my life. What was I thinking?"

"Get a grip," said Harry sternly.

"Look at that save you made with your foot the other day, even Fred and George said it was brilliant." Evangeline pointed out, trying to hearten him.

"That was an accident," he whispered, his voice doing that high, squeaky thing it did when he was scared. "I didn't mean to do it - I slipped off my broom when none of you were looking and when I was trying to get back on I kicked the Quaffle by accident."

"Well," said Harry, "a few more accidents like that and the game's in the bag, isn't it?" He tried to joke. It didn't work.

Before they were going to head down to the pitch, Hermione pulled Harry and Evangeline to one side.

"Don't let Ron see what's written on the badges." She said urgently.

"What does it say?" Evangeline worriedly asked, hand on her forehead. Hermione quickly shook her head as she saw Ron walking over to them, looking lost.

"Good luck you two." Hermione said brightly, giving both quick hugs.

"Yeah, _don't worry."_ Evangeline squeezed his hand, and leaned up to peck his cheek gently. Ron seemed to come back to himself slightly at this, touching his cheek as Harry led him away through the Great Hall.

"What do the badges say?" Evangeline hurriedly whispered to Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but it became apparent when Malfoy stalked over to them, sneer firmly placed on his face. Evangeline's face fell when she saw the words 'Weasley Is Our King' embezzled on the bage.

"What does that mean, Draco?" She asked darkly, crossing her arms, knowing that it wouldn't be good.

"You'll see in good time Evangeline." He said, looking thoroughly amused. He looked her up and down shamelessly, angering her even more. "Not sure I like that colour on you, maybe put on some green next time." He smirked.

Evangeline laughed bitterly. "Red is for brave lions Draco," she said, tugging at her jumper, "green is for _slimy snakes."_

With that, she and Hermione departed for the stands.

_**...**_

A roar of sound erupted when the teams marched onto the pitch, each house trying to outdo each other with the loudness of their cheers. Evangeline had jostled her way to the front, dragging Hermione with her so that Ron and Harry had a good chance of seeing them.

"Go go, Gryffindor, go go, Gryffindor!" She chanted, scarf held in the air until everyone else joined in, booming over the shouts of the Slytherin supporters. Evangeline spotted Ron's bright hair sticking out from his rather ill-fitting brown leather helmet, and could see his bulky form in his Keeper's kit. She grinned: he looked truly adorable.

After the customary handshake between the captains, the balls were released and the fourteen players shot upwards. Evangeline kept her eye firmly on Ron as he zoomed into the air and took his place at the goalposts.

"And it's Johnson -Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me –"

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall, and Evangeline laughed, "- just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest - and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's - ouch - been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe." Lee's commentary rang through the stadium as the supporters eyes darted as the Quaffle and Bludgers flew.

"-dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger - close call, Alicia - and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

AsLee paused to listen, the song rose loud and clear from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands:

"Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King! Weasley was born in a bin He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our King!"

"- and Alicia passes back to Angelina!"

Evangeline felt her insides burn at the sound, and the heat crept up her neck and set her face alight.

"Those fuckers I'll-" Evangeline went to push her way out of the stands and inflict serious damage on every single Slytherin singing that song.

"NO, Evey, that won't help anything." Hermione pulled her back, her own face stony as she looked at the Slytherins. "Satisfying as it would be..." She added.

Evangeline nodded stoically, frown firmly on her face, and settled for watching the game, squeezing the wooden barrier in front of her until her knuckles went white.

"Come on now, Angelina - looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! - SHE SHOOTS - SHE – aaaah, Bletchley saves!"

He threw the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off with it, zig-zagging in between Alicia and Katie; the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer Ron. Evangeline could almost see the pinkness on his face from where she was, and felt as if she wanted nothing more than to hug him tightly, to kiss him and to tell him to ignore those pathetic bastards.

But she couldn't, she just mentally urged him to save the goal.

"Weasley was born in a bin He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our King!"

"- And it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead –"

"Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring!"

"- So it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team - come on, Ron!"

A scream of delight came from the Slytherins' end: Ron had dived wildly, his arms wide, and the Quaffle had soared between them straight through Ron's central hoop.

"Slytherin score!" came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below, "so that's ten-nil to Slytherin - bad luck, Ron." Evangeline swore under her breath, he wouldn't have missed it if they hadn't been putting him off.

"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BINHE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN!"

"- and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch –" cried Lee valiantly, though the singing was now so deafening that he could hardly make himself heard above it.

"WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN WEASLEY IS OUR KING!"

Evangeline contemplated how she could set the Slytherin stands on fire unnoticed...

Ron let in a few more goals before Angelina scored, and the Slytherin singing did not relent with each one. Evangeline could see Harry darting around in the air, obviously frantically trying to find the Snitch and end the game.

"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN! WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN!"

Evangeline saw Harry stop momentarily, before darting forward with clear determination.

"He's seen the Snitch!" She shouted to Hermione over the noise. "GO ON HARRY!" She screamed, but was barely loud enough to be heard by Hermione, was right beside her, over the noise of the Slytherins.

"POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR WIN!" Lee called over the noise, and a massive uproar came from the Gryffindors. Evangeline could barely join in, she was just glad it was over. Her relief seemed to be for naught though, for in the moment Harry's hand closed round the Snitch, Crabbe had smacked a Bludger straight for his head, sending him falling off the broom. A disgusted outcry came from the crowd.

"What a dirty trick!" Parvati shouted with indignation.

"AS IF THE HAVEN'T DONE ENOUGH TODAY, THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" Evangeline screeched, and before Hermione could stop her, she had fled from the stands and was sprinting toward the pitch where the teams had landed.

But Ron wasn't there when she arrived, he had obviously gone straight back to the castle when he had landed, and Evangeline felt a pang of sadness for him at the idea.

"Are you alright?" She asked Harry.

"I'm fine." He gruffly replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called, as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly - we wanted to sing about his mother, see –"

"Talk about sour grapes," said Angelina, casting Malfoy a disgusted look.

Evangeline had clenched her fists, and was willing Malfoy not to say another word.

"- We couldn't fit in useless loser either - for his father, you know –"

Fred and George had realised what Malfoy was talking about. Halfway through shaking Harry's hand, they stiffened, looking round at Malfoy.

"Leave it!" said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little –"

"- but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" said Malfoy, sneering. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay." Harry grabbed hold of Evangeline by the waist, as she was just about to lunge, and held her there tightly. She wasn't making it easy. Meanwhile, it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia and Katie to stop Fred and George leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly, "and you _live_ there, don't you Brown? I suppose it must attract stray little witches and wizards."

"You better shut your fucking mouth you greasy little arsehole." Evangeline pointed at Malfoy warningly, jaw set and still fighting against Harry's arm.

"Or perhaps," Malfoy went on leering as he backed away, "you can remember what _your_ parents houses stank like Potter, Brown, and Weasleys pigsty reminds you of it –"

Harry was seemingly unaware of releasing Evangeline, both had their minds set on one thing. Hurting Draco Malfoy as badly as possible. Both sprinted toward him, forgetting about the existence of magic as Evangeline's shoulder colliding with his so he fell to the ground, and Harry punched him squarely in the stomach.

They girls' voices screaming, Malfoy yelling, George swearing, a whistle blowing and the bellowing of the crowd around him, but didn't care. Evangeline had her fist drawn back and ready to strike before she was caught by Angeline, and forcebly dragged backwards.

"He's not worth it!" She shouted in her ear so the words would get through, "he's not worth it!"

Not until Madam Hooch yelled, "Impedimenta!" and Harry was knocked over backwards by the force of the spell, did Harry stop trying to punch Malfoy, and Evangeline stopped struggling against Angelina's strong arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Screamed Madam Hooch, as Harry leapt to his feet, she was holding her whistle in one hand and a wand in the other; her broom lay abandoned several feet away. Malfoy was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody; George was sporting a swollen lip; Fred was still being forcibly restrained by two Chasers, and Crabbe was cackling in the background.

"I've never seen behavior like it - back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now!" Harry and George turned on their heels and marched off the pitch, both panting, and Evangeline watched after them, angry tears burning her eyes.

_**...**_

Evangeline had walked through the castle numbly late that evening, trying to tell him the news of Harry, Fred and George's banning from Quidditch. The rage she had felt toward Malfoy earlier was like nothing she had ever felt before, and her hands still shook from the memory of it. That, coupled with the unfairness of their banning, meant that Evangeline's day had changed greatly from laying out her red clothes the night before. After not being able to find him in the usual places, she headed back to the common room where everyone was silently sitting around the fire, angrily staring at the flames.

"I'm going to bed," Angelina stood up slowly, "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream: maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet."

She was soon followed by Alicia and Katie. Fred and George sloped off to bed some time later, glowering at everyone they passed, and Ginny went not long after that.

Only Evangeline, Harry and Hermione were left beside the fire.

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"I couldn't find him." Evangeline said, shaking her head.

"Where do you think he-?" But at that precise moment, there was a creaking sound behind them as the Fat Lady swung forwards and Ron came clambering through the portrait hole. He was very pale indeed and there was snow in his hair. When he saw Evangeline, Harry and Hermione, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where the hell have you been?" Evangeline asked, an edge to her voice from her anger and worry.

"Walking," Ron mumbled. He was still wearing his Quidditch things.

"Sit down by the fire, you look freezing." Evangeline commanded, her caring nature getting the better of her.

"I'm sorry," Ron mumbled, looking at his feet.

"What for?" said Harry.

"For thinking I can play Quidditch," said Ron. 'I'm going to resign first thing tomorrow.

"If you resign," said Harry testily, "there'll only be three players left on the team. ' And when Ron looked puzzled, he said, "I've been given a lifetime ban. So've Fred and George."

"What?" Ron's eyes were wide, and Hermione relayed the whole story.

When she had finished, Ron looked worse than ever, and continued to blame himself as Evangeline watched Hermione wander to the window and look outside at the snow.

"This is the worst I've ever felt in my life."

"Join the club," said Harry bitterly.

"Well," said Hermione, her voice trembling slightly. "I can think of one thing that might cheer you lot up.

"Good luck, Herms." Said Evangeline skeptically.

Hermione, turned away from the pitch-black, snow-flecked window, a broad smile spreading across her face.

"Hagrid's back."

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Hagrid relayed to them his story about his time with the Giants after the four had run to his cabin. They had listened urgently, fascinated by his story but also delighted to have their good friend back. Hagrid was like a rock at Hogwarts, a big, lovely, hairy, rock. The only problem about his return drew back to most of the problems at the time: the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. The four seriously doubted that Hagrid would be at all exempt with her thorough inspection, and with her reaction to Trelawney, truly doubted that he would get a glowing report. Evangeline, Ron, Harry and Hermione loved Hagrid, but in their heart of hearts knew that he was not a good teacher. His first lesson since his return was where they learned about Thestrals, Evangeline found them genuinely interesting (although she couldn't see them), Umbridge spoiled the lesson, treating Hagrid like an idiot and scribbling notes the whole way through.

December rolled around, and with it a blanket of snow that covered the grounds and the tops of the turrets. Christmas was certainly in the air, and Evangeline relished it, her favourite time of the year put her in far better spirits than she had been in, and she could be caught at most times hanging decorations around the Gryffindor common room, singing Muggle songs cheerily. Ron walked into the common room just before the last DA meeting before people went home for Christmas, and found her standing precariously on the back of a chair, hanging glittery red and gold sheer material over the top of a window. The hem of her white sweater had ridden up so he could see the bottom of her back, and her arms were stretched high in front of her.

"Evey, what are you doing?" He shook his head at her, smiling.

"Decorating." She replied, sticking a small brass pin in the last corner, before jumping down. "Like it?"

"Yeah it's great," he chuckled, "mum's not going to be pleased when we let you loose at home."

"Why?"

"She was cleaning up glitter until June last time." He laughed, and Evangeline chuckled and blushed.

"I put some Mistletoe up." She said, pointing at the ceiling above her where the pretty plant was flourishing on the stone. Ron's throat and mouth went dry, and he nodded.

"Yeah..." his voice was weak, "i-it's nice."

The room was too quiet, and Ron noticed her step forward slightly. Evangeline wasn't quite sure what she was doing, and was very aware of her heartbeat in her chest and her breath.

"Evey! Glad I caught you before the meeting." Ron and Evangeline hurriedly stepped back, both turning pink at the sound of Angelina Johnson's voice. "I hear you're a dab hand at Beating." She said.

"Well, I'm alright..." She said uncertainly.

"More than alright Evey, you're almost as good as Fred and George." Ron spoke up for her.

"Fancy joining the team in Fred's place?" Angelina offered, eyebrows raised. Evangeline was taken aback, and she looked at Ron for help. He only smiled encouragingly at her.

"Well, uh... I'm not sure..."

"Oh go on Evey," Ron urged her, "you'll be brilliant."

Evangeline felt the smile tug at the corners of her mouth and licked her lips.

"Alright then, I'll give it a go." She conceded.

"Yes!" Angelina hugged her, "Thank you."

"No problem." Evangeline chuckled, tapping her back.

_**...**_

"I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break –"

"We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly. Several people sniggered.

"- we can practice in pairs," said Harry. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again.

The room was soon full of cries of "Impedimenta!" People froze for a minute or so, during which their partner would stare aimlessly around the room watching other pairs at work, then would unfreeze and take their turn at the jinx.

After ten minutes of that, they brought out the cushions and got to Stunning, sending people flying backwards into the cushions, it was actually rather fun in Evangeline's opinion. When Ron finally managed it, (he was reluctant to do so), she went falling back, and landed with an 'oomph!' hair messy around her face and t-shirt somewhat slipping up. She looked good like that in Ron's opinion.

At the end of an hour, Harry called a halt.

"You're getting really good," he said, beaming around at them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff - maybe even Patronuses."

There was a murmur of excitement. The room began to clear in the usual twos and threes; most people wished Harry a 'Happy Christmas' as they went. The four collected up the cushions before Evangeline, Hermione and Ron left and headed back to the common room, leaving Harry alone with Cho.

_**...**_

"Well?" Ron said, looking up at Harry. "How was it?"

Harry considered for a moment.

"Wet," he said truthfully. Ron made a noise that might have indicated jubilation or disgust, it was hard to tell. "Because she was crying," Harry continued heavily.

"Oh," said Ron, his smile fading slightly. "Are you that bad at kissing?"

"Dunno," said Harry, who hadn't considered this, and immediately felt rather worried. "Maybe I am."

"Of course you're not," said Evangeline absently, wrapping some green and red tinsel around Baldrick's collar.

"How do you know?" said Ron very sharply.

"Because Cho spends half her time crying these days," Hermione answered for her. "She does it at meal-times, in the loos, all over the place."

"You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up," said Ron, grinning.

"Ron," Evangeline sighed, "don't be so insensitive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Ron indignantly. "What sort of person cries while someone's kissing them?"

"Yeah," said Harry, slightly desperately, "who does?"

Hermione looked at the pair of them with an almost pitying expression on her face, and then looked at Evangeline for help, Evangeline rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Don't you understand how Cho must be feeling at the moment?" she asked.

"No," said Harry and Ron together.

"Well, obviously, she's feeling very sad, because of Cedric dying. Then I expect she's feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now she likes Harry, and she can't work out who she likes best. Then she'll be feeling guilty, thinking it's an insult to Cedric's memory to be kissing Harry at all, and she'll be worrying about what everyone else might say about her if she starts going out with Harry. And she probably can't work out what her feelings towards Harry are, anyway, because he was the one who was with Cedric when Cedric died, so that's all very mixed up and painful. Oh, and she's afraid she's going to be thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly." Hermione said, having to take only a few breaths in between her speech, Evangeline had be nodding along with what she said, and the boys looked at the two girls in stunned silence.

"One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode." Ron commented, shaking his head.

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon." Hermione replied. Evangeline frowned amusedly in her friend, before all four broke into laughter.

It was only a few hours after getting in bed that Evangeline was woken with news that Arthur had been attacked.

_**...**_

_**Again, reviews are needed for me to continue. I went a bit longer with this chapter, just because the last few have been rather short. Let me know if you enjoyed it!**_

_**...**_

520


End file.
